Sooner Or Later
by MusicChiller27
Summary: Jacob/OC story - Post wedding in Breaking Dawn - Changed it to my liking, but still stuck with the book plot - Wolf pack for the most part with a splash of bloodsuckers. That's all you get, I don't give summaries, read and find out the tale.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooner Or Later**

Chapter 1

The rain poured in gallons outside her bedroom window of the two story house she lived in with her father and sister. It was one big curtain of water, a cool glow coming into her room, streaks of lightning flashing across the sky every now and then. Forks, Washington was mostly rainy, hardly seeing sunshine, and that's the way Selene liked it. The rain soothed every part of her, though that didn't stop the overwhelming sadness she constantly felt.

It happened about two years ago, the day her half sister, Isabella Swan, moved from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks to live with her and their father, Charlie Swan. He was the chief of police in Forks. Selene had lived with him ever since her mother, Anna, had died of a brain aneurism that killed her instantly, basically thrown into Charlie's life one late evening. Charlie had been on duty when he received the call late one night from the hospital, only to see a terrified four year old girl staring him in the face.

She had deep seeded green eyes and long loosely curled brown hair. He vaguely remembered Anna, a waitress he'd had a one night stand with during his marriage to Renee. They had one night of passion and it resulted in Anna's pregnancy with Selene, who didn't even know Charlie was married at the time.

Charlie regretted it instantly and confessed to Renee what happened, which ended up being a partial reasoning for their impending divorce. Bella was five years old when her mother took her away to California, allowing her to see Charlie during her vacations and breaks. Bella went for a few years, but after while; Charlie just became consumed with his work and told Renee just to keep Bella with her.

After getting a DNA test done –Charlie wasn't about to take care of a child that wasn't his- to see if the little girl named Selene really was his, Charlie took immediate action and moved her into his house in Forks. He took late shifts so he could be home with her, though Selene was very independent at just the tender age of four. Selene was one of the reasons why Charlie didn't want Bella with him, though he never admitted that, having told Renee he'd had a child with the woman he'd cheated on her with. Renee was very upset and demanded that Charlie put Bella first, but with her being so far away, he really couldn't do anything besides send child support checks.

It was one big mess, especially the first and last time Bella came to Forks for summer break, meeting her half sister for the first time. They did their own thing, hardly spending time together, not really sure how to act. Selene was a quiet child and so was Bella, but they just didn't see eye to eye. Being four and five years old, they hardly remembered each other to begin with…so when Bella moved back in with them a little over a year ago, after being away for years, Selene didn't know what to think, do or feel.

They didn't fight; Bella hardly spoke to Selene and just did her own thing, instantly fitting into Forks High School with everyone. Selene was a bookworm and only had one friend named Riana, but Selene called her Ri for short. Riana had straight black hair that went to the middle of her back, though it was always up in two chopsticks along with her black rimmed glasses, and blue eyes. Straight A student and staying home on the weekends mostly, Selene's main focus was getting an education and getting out of Forks as fast as possible.

That was until Jacob Black came back into the picture.

Jacob and Bella had been childhood friends, always hanging out whenever Bella came to visit Charlie. Selene never hung out with them, never even knew Jacob Black existed, until the day he came over with a beat-up red truck for Bella. It was his father's, though Billy Black was forced into a wheelchair due to diabetes.

They fixed it up for Bella and brought it over as a homecoming present. Jacob had long black satin locks and a stellar smile with glowing white teeth against his dark russet colored skin. He was a part of the Quileute tribe in La Push, Washington, which was a small reservation around fifteen to twenty minutes away from Forks, depending how fast one drove.

Selene wasn't at all surprised when Jacob instantly became attracted to her half sister, especially since they already had a history together. Bella was incredibly lucky to have all the attention she did, though it didn't bother Selene…except when it came to Jacob Black. All she wanted was to have someone like Jacob to stare at her with those deep dark eyes and warm smile.

Of course, Bella had eyes for someone else known as Edward Cullen. He was tall, incredibly handsome and had copper colored hair with deep golden eyes. To Selene, however, he was just another guy that didn't in any way, shape or form entice her interest. From the moment Bella laid eyes on Edward, it was instant attraction, though definitely not easy getting there. Selene would overhear Bella crying in her room at night over Edward, mostly when she slept, though Selene refused to stick her nose in her half sister's life.

After all, why should she bother after all these years of being ignored?

When Bella and Edward finally became a couple, Jacob was nearly cut out of the picture, and things became really intense. Bella ended up running away from Forks to Phoenix, claiming to Charlie she didn't want to end up like her mother did, nearly shattering his heart. Bella ended up in the hospital with a broken leg and stitches in her wrist with bruises all over her body. Apparently, Bella fell down two flights of stairs at the hotel she'd been staying at and went through a window. Selene had a sinking feeling that wasn't the truth and, even though she ran away from Charlie, she ended up coming back to live in Forks with them.

Six months into their relationship, Edward mysteriously left Forks along with the rest of the Cullen family. He took Bella into the forest just outside of their house and broke up with her, saying he didn't want her anymore. Selene's heart actually broke for her half sister because Bella completely fell apart, consumed with heartbreak and torment. She screamed at night because her dreams were plagued with awful nightmares, which often woke up Charlie and Selene. It went on for four months before Charlie finally had enough, demanding that Bella either go out and do something other than sulk in misery or move back with Renee in Florida. Bella refused to leave Forks, having the hope that Edward would one day return to her, and started hanging out with Jacob Black.

When Jacob began coming around again, all those feelings Selene thought she'd severed about him came flooding back in a powerful rush. The way he smelled…Selene found herself actually finding ways to go downstairs whenever he was over with Bella at the house, whether it was to make a sandwich or just get a drink of water. Jacob waved at her and acted friendly, but it was all about Bella, that much was obvious. He was completely enthralled with her and it secretly crushed Selene to know she would never have a shot.

As the months passed by, things began to change with Jacob Black considerably. He chopped his beautiful long silk black hair off to his neck, which did look better if Selene was being honest. But that's not all that changed about Jacob Black…He was growing rapidly and his muscle tone was absolutely insane.

He wore cut off jean or khaki shorts, hardly wearing a shirt and he had a tribal looking tattoo on his right bicep. Selene noticed everything about him, including the way his eyes twinkled whenever he made a joke or the way he took off running through the woods whenever he left the Swan residence. It was getting to the point where Selene knew she had to leave Forks because Jacob Black only had eyes for one girl and that was her half sister, Bella.

Just as it looked like things were going to heat up between Jacob and Bella, Alice Hale, one of the Cullen's, came back into the picture. She told Bella something was going on with Edward and took her out of town, though Selene still didn't know the full story. Bella left immediately, demanding Selene to watch the house and not to say anything to Charlie until she returned. The less Selene knew, the better and Selene was actually glad she didn't know what Bella was doing with Alice.

When Charlie asked her where Bella was, Selene told him she had no idea, that she'd been up in her room all day studying for a major test. Charlie believed her and proceeded to go search for Bella, worried out of his mind for his first born. Two days later, Bella returned sleeping in Edward Cullen's arms with Charlie actually shedding tears, thankful that his daughter was safe and sound. He then proceeded to ban Edward from the house, which Selene honestly didn't blame him doing, especially after all the pain and anguish Edward put Bella through by leaving. Naturally, they went on as if nothing ever happened and Bella left Jacob in the dark again.

It angered Selene because Bella was choosing the wrong guy, no matter if Jacob was younger than her or not. He loved her, that much was obvious, and Bella was choosing the man who ripped her heart out and stomped on it! It didn't make any sense to Selene and often left her wondering what exactly was so special about Edward Cullen. Why would Bella choose someone who hurt her over someone who put her back together?

As if that wasn't bad enough, Bella was now engaged to Edward and planning on getting married in September, which was less than a month away. Alice was doing all the planning for the wedding, though Bella had surprisingly asked Selene if she would be a bridesmaid in the ceremony. It shocked Selene, made her wonder what the hell was going on, but ended up accepting.

Bella was going to some college up in Alaska with Edward, which didn't surprise Selene at all. Jacob Black had ended up leaving Washington shortly after finding out about that Bella was marrying Edward, which broke Selene nearly in half. It was the night before the wedding and Selene wondered if Jacob was alright, if he would ever return to Forks. Bella was making a huge mistake and walking away from the best thing that ever happened to her; Selene felt like just taking her by the shoulders and shaking the life out of her or knocking her upside the head to get some kind of sense.

"I'll never understand her." Selene muttered to herself, bringing her out of her thoughts and rolled her eyes as she continued staring out the window, not believing Bella was getting married tomorrow.

Selene sighed and walked away from the window, running a hand through her long brown hair, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully. Her room was done in midnight blue and silver, two of her favorite colors. She was mostly about blue though and padded over to her bed, sitting down on it. The water reflections from the raindrops sliding down the window illuminated her room, though Selene couldn't sleep. She just had a bad feeling about this wedding, but couldn't put her finger on it to save her life.

"I have to stop thinking about him and just move on." Selene whispered softly to the silence of her room, tears instantly stinging her eyes. "I'll never be good enough for him, I'll never be Bella."

The more tears that slipped down her cheeks, a little piece of her heart broke as Selene began lying down, knowing she had to get some sleep. The wedding was at night, but they had so many arrangements and things to do during the day that Selene knew she had to be well rested for it. Just as she began closing her eyes, Selene felt as though someone was watching her, snapping them open instantly. She stood up from the bed and walked over to stare out the window; eyebrows quirked in confusion, knowing the exhaustion had to be getting to her from all the thinking.

"I'm losing it." She muttered, not seeing anyone through the blanket of rain, and began walking away from it when something caught her eye.

Through the heavy falling rain she saw two glowing dark eyes, feeling as though her heart might leap out of her chest. It was a beautiful russet colored wolf standing outside of the Swan Residence and it was staring at her. Selene couldn't help running her hand down the smooth glass of the window, a soft smile spreading across her lips, the tears having temporarily subsided. The wolf fascinated her, drew her in, making her wonder why it hadn't run away yet as soon as she spotted the powerful animal. The wolf was monstrous, not a regular wolf by any means, but one none the less.

"What is it?" She whispered, feeling something emanating from the animal, a pull toward the window even though she couldn't just leap out of it.

She was completely captivated by the wolf and wanted to go out to it, but also didn't want to wake anyone up in the house. Taking a deep breath, Selene grunted a little as she opened her window, not caring if some of the rain came in. She stuck her head out and watched as the wolf slowly came toward her, hearing it whimper softly through the heavy rain. Her hand instantly became soaked along with her head as Selene reached her hand out, trying to get close to the wolf, that smile never leaving her face. She was out of her mind, but then again, nothing normal had really happened in her life so why would this be any different?

Just as it looked as though the wolf would come closer to her, it suddenly bolted into the woods, leaving Selene standing at her window completely bewildered. Selene sighed and shut the window, shaking her hair out of the excess rain water, and walked over to her vanity mirror to grab her brush. She changed her nightgown and cleaned up the rain that came in through the window, not wanting the flooring to rot because of her mystified trance the wolf had put her under.

"I'm out of my mind; I need to go to bed. I'm probably already dreaming and will wake up talking nonsense about a wolf." Selene snorted and tossed the towel in the hamper, hanging up her wet nightgown over the chair of her vanity, and slipped into bed after putting her wet hair in a braid.

Without a second thought, Selene closed her eyes, her dreams filled with that mysterious russet colored wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Something's wrong." Sam Uley stated, bolting upright in bed, his fiancée Emily instantly going with him.

"What is it, Sam?" Emily asked softly, worry instantly entering her eyes, and watched as Sam nearly leapt out of bed to dress. "Where are you going this late at night?"

Sam looked back at his fiancée, pulling on a black beater, a smile spreading on his lips. "Just rest, Em. I'll be back shortly." He walked out, though Emily wasn't backing down that easily, starting to follow him.

"Sam, wait…" Her voice faltered, stumbling after him, gasping in surprise at who stood in front of them in the kitchen. "Oh my god, Jake."

Jacob slowly turned around, having grabbed bottled water from the fridge, soaked from head to toe even though his body temperature kept him warm. "Hey Em." He greeted solemnly, grunting when she nearly tackled him with a hug, catching her with ease. He knew he worried the entire pack when he decided to leave, but Jacob had to get away from everything for a little while.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Emily whispered, pulling back, trying to be stern with him even though she knew it was pointless. "You had us all worried sick."

"I know I'm sorry." Jacob whispered, slowly looking back at Sam, who had his arms folded in front of his chest. "Sam…"

"Forget about it, Jake. It's in the past. I'm just glad you're back home where you belong." Sam stated in a deep voice, having felt emptiness within the pack ever since Jacob decided to leave. "When did you return?"

"A few hours ago." Jacob answered, chugging the water, and tossed the empty bottle in the garbage. "I haven't even been home yet."

Before Sam could ask a really stupid question, Emily decided to intervene, smiling from ear to ear. "You look starved. Sit down and I'll make you something." She immediately busied herself in the kitchen, shooting Sam a warning look that simply stated if he asked Jacob anything uncomfortable, she would have his hide.

Sam chuckled softly, knowing Emily thought of Jacob as a son, and nodded at her discreetly. "How was your trip?" He asked, sitting down at the table with Jacob, knowing none of them would be getting anymore sleep that night. "If you don't want to talk about it…"

"No, it's fine." Jacob leaned back against the chair, trying to figure out how to go about explaining to Sam what happened over the past month. "I owe you all an explanation and I want the entire pack to hear what I have to say, if you don't mind that is." His voice had considerably changed, sounding almost drained, though Sam knew he still had the fire inside of him. His hair was much shaggier, though still short, having looked like Jacob chopped it off himself a few times.

"That's perfectly fine, Jake." Emily assured, sliding some toast on a plate, handing it to him. "I'm going to make a few phone calls and get the pack over here. There's a lot to be discussed and what's been happening."

Jacob smirked, shaking his head. "Some things never change." He devoured the toast within seconds while Emily made phone calls, cooking at the same time. It didn't take long because the entire pack had felt Jacob's presence in La Push.

"Definitely not. You have no idea how worried she was about you; don't do that to us again, Jake." Sam ordered in a low voice to where Emily couldn't hear him, his dark eyes locked on Jacob's, who simply nodded in understanding.

"I won't, I'm back now Sam and I'm ready to follow any order you give." Jacob assured without hesitation, though no smile came to his face, knowing they all wanted to know where he'd been, what he'd been doing, and what he felt now.

"Jake!" Seth Clearwater was the first one to greet him, tackling him out of the chair with a hug, having looked up to Jacob like a big brother. "Man, I'm so glad you're back!" He had the biggest smile on his face and Jacob couldn't help returning it, giving the youngest pack member a noogie for good measure.

"Good to see you too, Seth." Jacob looked at the door, hearing bickering and already knew who it was, shaking his head.

Some things indeed never changed.

"Man, just shut up already!"

"No, you shut up!"

"No you!"

"Both of you shut up." Sam ordered, seeing Jared and Embry were at it again for the umpteenth time.

"Face it, I'm bigger than you." Jared growled, eyes narrowed slightly at Embry.

"Well I'm bigger than BOTH of you so knock it off." Sam growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, those two have been at it for the past month ever since you left."

"And it's starting to get ridiculous." Leah piped in, walking alongside Paul, both of them stopping short at the sight of Jacob Black. "What the hell are you doing here outsider?"

"Leah, cut the attitude now." Sam ordered, wondering if he actually led a bunch of children, which in truth most of them technically were.

"Nice to see you again too, Leah." Jacob grunted, standing up from the chair, Seth already by his side like always.

"Whatever." Leah rolled her eyes, wanting to sock Sam in the face, though she knew she couldn't because he was the alpha. "What is this about?"

"Jacob's homecoming of course!" Emily grinned, walking over to the table, setting down a plate full of French toast, the sun just barely coming over the horizon. "You're happy about it just like the rest of us even if you don't want to admit it, Leah."

"Whatever." Leah refused to admit anything, folding her arms in front of her chest. "If this is the reason…"

"No, that's not the only reason." Jacob stood up at that moment, his sheer presence making everyone fall silent, knowing he was supposed to be the alpha of the pack, though he'd relinquished that title and responsibility to Sam. "I wanted you all here because I had to explain why I left."

"Jacob, that's not necessary…"

"Actually it is and I'm very curious to hear what he has to say." Paul cut Emily off, ignoring Sam's glare, eyebrows narrowed slightly. "So let him have his say and then we can have ours."

Jacob sighed heavily, knowing it would be hard to get back in the pack's good graces, at least when it came to Paul. He was the bully of the pack, always keeping them in line whenever Sam wasn't around. Leaving betrayed them, but at the time Jacob was in too much pain both physically, mentally and emotionally to really care or think about the consequences. He just had to get away for awhile, to recollect himself, to heal from the deep inflicted wounds his heart had at the hands of Isabella Swan.

"I know that it's going to take time to trust me again, to let me in the pack, but I did what I had to do." Jacob stated, clearing his throat as he walked over to the door, staring out of it into the still night sky. "What happened with…Bella…was painful and I had to get out of here for a little while. I couldn't think, breathe, eat, sleep…I was in constant pain and didn't know how to deal with it besides leave. When I got her wedding invitation, I simply snapped…I didn't think just reacted and ran as fast as I possibly could through the forest. By the time I stopped, I was all the way in northern Canada and I didn't want to stop or come back to the pain…"

"And how do you feel now?" Sam asked quietly, watching how tense Jacob became throughout his explanation, wrapping a gentle arm around Emily's shoulders. "Jake…"

"Glad to be home." Jacob answered honestly, slowly turning around to face all of his friends, his family, the people he left behind. "I'm sorry for leaving the way I did, I just had to escape and get away from here for awhile."

"It's alright, Jake. We're just glad to have you back, man." Quil said, walking over to grab Jacob in a hug, glad to have his best friend back. "Sometimes getting away for awhile is the best thing."

Emily smiled when Embry and Jared joined Quil, along with Seth, though Leah and Paul stood steadfast. "You two get over there." She ordered in a harsh whisper, sighing when they shook their heads.

"Not until he proves he's really back." Paul stated, flat out refusing to forgive and forget just like that. "Sam, I think since Jacob decided to take a vacation, he should do the patrolling for a few nights and give us some rest."

"Done." Jacob stated, having overheard that, squaring his shoulders. "I'm not tired anyway."

Sam sighed, knowing Paul did have a point. Jacob did have to be punish somehow for leaving the pack high and dry, though at the same time he understood why Jacob left. It was hard being the alpha and Sam absolutely hated choosing sides, especially when Jacob was supposed to be the alpha to begin with.

"I think Jacob needs to rest first." Emily intervened before Sam could say anything, folding her arms in front of her chest, refusing to back down. "I think we all just need to calm down and cool our heads for a little while. Paul, you can act macho all you want, but I know how much you missed Jake while he was gone. And you too, Leah. I know you hate me and I don't blame you, but Jake is a part of this family and we support family no matter what they do. He left to get away from the heartache Bella caused him, much like you did after finding out Sam imprinted on me."

Leah scowled angrily, really not wanting to relive that painful memory, looking as though she might attack Emily. "You need to shut your mouth and mind your own business since you're not officially apart of the pack, Emily." She spat, not believing the audacity of Emily to say something like that to her in front of everyone. "I'm leaving now and, just so you know, we were better off without Jacob Black." She then stormed out of the front door and took off running into the woods, phasing instantly.

Emily groaned, hating it whenever her and Leah argued, shaking her head. "I'm sorry…" She whispered, Sam instantly pressing his finger to her lips.

"It's not your fault." Sam murmured, kissing Emily softly, feeling the pain radiating from her. "You're right, I shouldn't punish Jake."

"Sam, I want to earn my way back into the pack. I don't want it handed to me." Jacob stated, walking past Paul to stare into Sam's eyes. "Paul's right, I shouldn't just be offered a spot back in the pack. I caused you all a lot of pain when I left and I want to try making it right."

Sam sighed, knowing Jacob wasn't going to back down from this, and nodded solemnly. "Patrol until dusk. Check around Forks to make sure no funny business is going on, you know the drill." He ordered, seeing the pained look on Emily's face, which nearly tore Sam's heart apart. "Em…"

"I know, I hate it though." She grunted, walking away from him toward the kitchen to clean up, wiping a few stray tears away.

"She missed you and doesn't feel you deserve to be punished for trying to make yourself better." Sam stated, seeing Jacob watching after Emily with worry in his own eyes. "Just eat something first, make her happy somehow. She's been through hell since you left."

Jacob nodded silently and proceeded to eat ten pieces of French toast before heading out, not before thanking Emily for the meal. He phased instantly, after removing his shorts and shoes, racing through the woods. He couldn't hear anyone's thoughts from the pack, which meant they were all still in human form. He stopped running and started walking, his thoughts going back to what he saw earlier prior to coming back to La Push to face the music.

Why he even bothered going back to the Swan residence was beyond him, but Jacob knew he had to do it for closure purposes. He wasn't sure what to feel or think, though no heartache and pain came like he thought it would. He knew Bella was marrying Edward Cullen, the bloodsucker, and that he would suck the life out of her in less than twenty four hours. Jacob accepted it and moved on, though he wasn't sure how Bella would react once she found out. Hell, he wasn't sure if anyone would understand what happened, but he'd been lead to the Swan's for a reason. And she'd been standing at the window staring out at the rain, tears sliding down her cheeks, feeling the pain radiating from every pore of her body.

Selene Swan.

He knew exactly who she was; though he'd been so consumed with Bella he hadn't even noticed her…until now. She was truly beautiful with long flowing brown hair that reminded him of Bella, though her deep seeded green eyes completely stole his breath away. Jacob had amazing vision, especially when phased, and they reminded him of emerald stones. Selene was Bella's half sister, though Bella refused to talk her that much. She didn't have to because Jacob was finally noticing her for the first time and knew she'd be at the wedding that evening.

'Maybe I will make an appearance.' He thought, remembering the letter Edward had sent him a month ago with the wedding invitation, sighing heavily.

Edward had asked Jacob to come see Bella for her wedding, that she was missing him like crazy. One thing Jacob could say about the bloodsucker was that he would do anything, absolutely anything, to make Bella happy. Jacob stopped as he stared at the Swan residence again, having been lead here once more, and knew what had happened. The way the rain pelted her face, her hair becoming drenched along with her arm and hand…she looked absolutely breathtaking and damn near made Jacob phase back into human form just to climb the tree to her room like he used to with Bella.

The moment his eyes landed on Selene, everything changed for Jacob and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. It wasn't gravity holding him to the planet anymore, it was her. He just wanted to be there for her for everything, anything she needed, and Jacob would do just that regardless of how anyone felt about it. She was Bella's half sister, he realized it, but Jacob couldn't help what happened or change it. He wouldn't want to either; he deserved to be happy just like everyone else in the world.

One thing was certain and that was Jacob Black had officially imprinted on Selene Swan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It felt as though she'd gotten maybe an hour of sleep, that she'd just closed her eyes when the alarm blared on the nightstand, effectively waking Selene out of her slumber. Had she really just gone to bed? Groaning, Selene tried getting her blurred vision to clear and looked at the clock, sighing heavily as 6:00 AM flashed in front of her. Great, she was going to need at least a dozen cups of coffee to make it through this day without keeling over.

Stretching her arms in the air, Selene slipped out of bed and padded toward the door, needing to use the bathroom in the worst way. She could hear Charlie downstairs in the kitchen, along with Bella, who couldn't stop talking in a rush of words. To say she was nervous would've been an understatement of the century and Selene found herself giggling softly, not wanting them to overhear her.

Selene stared in the mirror after doing her business, her thoughts suddenly going to what transpired the previous night. Had she really dreamt of a wolf or did it actually happen? She wasn't sure at this point, seriously thinking she might be losing what was left of her mind. It was insanity taking over, it had to be, and Selene decided she wasn't going to ponder about it anymore.

"A dream and nothing more." She whispered, trying to convince herself, and stepped out of the bathroom just as she heard more commotion downstairs.

Alice Hale's twinkling voice flowed up the stairs, making Selene head to her room because Alice being here meant it was time for the day to commence. Selene shut her bedroom door and sat on the bed, staring up at the simple elegant white gown before her, wondering why Alice decided to go all white for the wedding décor. There was no way Selene would ever allow Alice to prepare her wedding, though at this rate, there wasn't going to be one anytime soon.

A knock at the door brought Selene out of her thoughts. "Come in." She called out, not looking toward it, already knowing it was Charlie coming to make sure she was awake. "Hey Charlie."

Charlie smiled down at his daughter and walked over, kissing the top of her head. Selene hadn't called him father or dad once and he'd grown accustom to it. "Morning kiddo, ready for your sister's big day?" He asked somewhat gruffly, trying to put a smile on even though, deep down, Selene knew he secretly despised Edward Cullen.

"Sure, just trying to wake up a little more." Selene replied, standing up from the bed and walked over to stare out the window, seeing it was cloudy as usual. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get that wolf out of her head.

"Something wrong, Selly?" Charlie asked, walking over to place a hand on her shoulder.

He'd called her that pet name for years and Selene had grown accustomed to it much like Charlie had with her never calling him father or dad. It was just a thing between them, it was comfortable and they both liked it that way. Even though Selene knew Charlie would probably love it if she called him father or dad just one time in her life. She wasn't sure why she didn't call him by those pet names like a normal child would to their parent.

"No, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." She answered, smiling reassuringly up at him with those deep green eyes. "I'm fine Charlie, I promise."

"How come you didn't sleep good? Nightmare?" He pried, trying not to sound TOO fatherly, but he was genuinely concerned.

"No, well…It wasn't really a nightmare. I don't know." Selene heaved a heavy sigh and walked away from the window, that wolf flashing through her mind for a split second. "I just had a weird dream and it kept me up for most of the night."

Charlie frowned, not liking the sound of that. "What was the dream about, Selly?" He asked, hoping he wasn't sounding too pushy. "Sorry, I'm just curious and worried."

"Of course." Selene chuckled softly, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly, wondering if she should confide in Charlie about the wolf dream. "I don't really remember it honestly; it just made me feel uneasy you know?"

Charlie had a feeling she was bluffing, though he decided not to push her anymore, and kissed the top of her head again. "Well hopefully you'll sleep better tonight." He said in a lower voice, winking to assure her everything was fine, and walked out to check on Bella.

He still couldn't believe Bella was getting married to Edward Cullen.

"Yeah…right…" Selene murmured to herself before heading off to take a shower. Bella had already been taken away to the Cullen residence to properly get ready for her wedding.

After a soothing cool shower to wake her up, Selene felt the energy return to her body, knowing Alice would maim her if she didn't look perfect. Selene was a bridesmaid and Alice instructed her to put makeup on, that she wanted everyone to look spectacular. Sighing because Selene wasn't a fan of makeup, she decided for one day she could do whatever to make her sister's wedding perfect, even though they hardly knew each other.

After applying the foundation and thin black eyeliner, which made her emerald green eyes pop, Selene added the shimmery white eye shadow along with clear gloss. She then proceeded to leave her hair down, as instructed by Alice, curling it at the ends loosely to fall over her shoulders and down her back. The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and went just above the knee, shimmering. Selene had to admit she looked very elegant, especially with the two inch black open toed heels that strapped up her calves.

Once Selene was sure she couldn't do anything more to make herself beautiful, she grabbed her car keys and purse, walking out of her bedroom downstairs. She grabbed a quick cup of coffee, being very careful not to spill it on her dress, and slipped her black leather jacket on that hugged her body nicely. She put a secure lid on her cup before walking out to her car, slipping inside the driver's seat, and set the coffee down in the cup holder. Selene had recently gotten her driver's license and saved enough money from working at the local bookstore to purchase a beat-up 1989 tan Cutlass Sierra.

It was an old rust bucket, but Selene loved it and it got her from point A to point B smoothly.

Alice had written down the directions on how to get to the Cullen's, where the wedding would take place, and Selene could only hope she didn't get lost. Putting the car in reverse, Selene pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road toward the outskirts of town, playing soft rock music from her CD player. She had it installed with the remaining money she had left over after purchasing her car, refusing to ask Charlie for anything.

She wanted to do it on her own, to be independent.

Around a half an hour later, Selene pulled into the huge driveway of the Cullen house, blinking at all the glass windows. It was truly beautiful, the perfect place to have a wedding. Sighing gently, Selene cut the ignition and looked in her purse for more gloss, jumping nearly out of her skin when a tap sounded at her window. Her head snapped to the side and stared into the golden eyes of Emmett Cullen, feeling as though her heart might explode from how fast it was pounding.

Emmett chuckled, hearing her rapidly beating heart, knowing he'd scared her as he opened the door for her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Selene." He smiled and bent down to be eye level with her. Emmett had short clean cut black hair and was incredibly strong; his eyes glowing like two amber stones.

"It's fine." She whispered, taking his extended hand and stepped out of the car, closing the door behind her.

Emmett knew she was very quiet and simply escorted her inside, admitting only to himself that she looked incredibly beautiful. Rosalie did too of course, but this was the first time Emmett really saw Bella's half sister, knowing she didn't go out often. It was usually school, work and home for her, never having any fun, letting life pass her by without any regret.

Charlie turned around as soon as the front door closed, his breath nearly catching in his throat at the sight of Selene, a big smile crossing his face. "Wow, you look amazing, Selly." He whispered, walking over to kiss her forehead, giving her a fatherly embrace. "I didn't know you wore makeup."

"I usually don't." Selene could already feel the roses blooming in her cheeks and cleared her throat awkwardly, stepping back from Charlie. "Is Bella getting ready?"

"Yes, they're upstairs transforming her if you'd like to join them." Edward answered smoothly; not able to stop a smile from creeping across his pale lips at the thought of Bella becoming his wife. "There are also refreshments in the sitting room if you're hungry or thirsty." He offered cordially, knowing Selene would be his sister-in-law by the end of the night.

"Thanks…"

Selene walked past him, wrapping her arms around herself, but Charlie stopped her long enough to remove her leather jacket. Honestly, Selene felt a chill in the air and was cold, but wasn't about to complain on Bella's big day. She simply walked inside the sitting room and sat down; looking around the magnificent house, knowing Bella wouldn't want her upstairs while getting ready. They were hardly close, which made Selene once again wonder why Bella even bothered asking her to be in the wedding.

"She's skittish and quiet." Emmett commented, causing Charlie to nod with a heavy sigh. "She always been like that?"

"Since the day I brought her home." Charlie answered, knowing that's just how his daughter worked, and nothing would change that.

The wedding went on without a hitch, starting right on time and everything. There were white lights dangling throughout the whole house along with satin white ribbon that were tied in bows. Alice definitely outdid herself with the décor and Selene had to admit it was breathtaking. Selene ended up walking down the aisle with Emmett, Rosalie having refused to be in the wedding, which is probably why Selene was now taking her place.

Once Bella and Edward had said their 'I do's' and professed their love for each other, it was time to celebrate and party. Selene had a glass of champagne, with Charlie's permission, and actually danced with him a couple of times. Bella did as well, having the traditional father/daughter dance that every wedding normally had. Selene noticed Edward whisper something in his newlywed wife's ear, guiding her away from Charlie toward outside, her eyebrow arching in suspicion.

'What the hell are they up to?' Selene thought, deciding to follow without being seen, having done it quite a few times when Jacob Black was around.

Jacob…A twinge of pain entered her heart at the mere thought of his name and Selene immediately pushed it aside, stopping just short of the door. She was close enough to both overhear what was going on and witness it. Edward was still talking to Bella, who looked very confused as to what was going on, and she wasn't alone.

"Edward…"

"A surprise wedding gift."

"What…"

"Thank you for coming."

A dark figure nodded back at Edward, though they hadn't made their presence felt. "Hey Bells." A deep husky voice sounded from the darkness of the woods, the house surrounded by them, causing Bella to gasp out in surprise.

"Jake!" She stumbled over toward the darkness, Edward guiding her and released her arm as soon as another pair had a hold of her. "Oh Jake, I can't believe you're here!"

Selene blinked in shock as she watched Edward Cullen walk back inside the house, leaving Bella alone with Jacob Black, who had virtually disappeared. No matter how hard she tried, Selene couldn't take her eyes away from him and watched as Jacob pulled Bella into his arms, dancing with her. Their hands were laced together, pressing against his chest over his beating heart, their eyes gazing into one another's, talking softly.

Jealousy consumed every inch of Selene as her emerald eyes narrowed slightly, having to walk away before her heart could break even more. It was obvious and clear as day that Jacob Black was still very much in love with Bella and that would never change. Bella had used and hurt him so much, so deeply, that it forced Jacob to run away from his home and family. Yet, he was still here on Bella's wedding day, dancing with her and acting as if nothing had ever happened.

It made Selene sick to her stomach to witness this.

Walking away from the door and back inside the party, Selene decided it was time to leave now that she'd had her heart ripped out again. She thanked the Cullen's for a wonderful evening and hugged Charlie, promising to see him at home later. Charlie didn't think anything of it, too busy laughing at something Alice said, though he did kiss Selene's forehead as always, telling her to be careful on the drive home. Selene flashed a smile back at him and walked out of the house without preamble, just wanting to get out of these heels. She stopped short when she heard rustling and arguing going on, blinking in shock at the sight of some of Jacob's friends pushing him away from the Cullen house.

"I'll kill him! I swear I'll kill him!" Jacob kept growling and it was so loud that it nearly sent shivers coursing throughout every part of Selene's body.

What the hell could've happened to upset him so violently? Selene couldn't help wondering as she continued the trek to her car, after Jacob Black was out of sight, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully. Why couldn't she just forget he ever existed? Why was she feeling this incredible pull towards him?

"I'm losing it." She whispered angrily and slid into her car, starting the ignition as the tears swelled in her eyes. "Damn it…" A scream sounded from her lips moments later when something huge collided with her passenger door, emerald eyes wide with both fright and surprise.

Her door opened as Paul stared down at her, looking somewhat frantic. "We need your help." His voice was incredibly ragged and distraught; nodding over at Embry as he nearly shoved someone in the passenger seat, slamming the door shut. "Will you drive him to the reservation in La Push, Selene?"

Selene could only blink as she slowly turned her head, staring into the very angry face of Jacob Black, swallowing incredibly hard. "S-Sure…" She managed to stammer out, watching as Paul nodded as he shut the driver's door, instructing her quietly to lock the doors so Jacob couldn't jump out easily.

Selene did as she was told and put the car in reverse, driving toward La Push as silence ensued between her and Jacob Black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Every pore of his body leaked with anger, that's how irate Jacob Black was, and Selene was uncomfortable to say the very least. Every nerve ending of her body was ignited and she didn't understand why; being this close to him was making her head spin. She really had to be losing her mind because Jacob didn't know her and she didn't know him…much. So why was she suddenly wanting to pull the car over on the side of the road and just jump in his arms? Selene wasn't THAT direct and never would be so she kept on driving, the wistful thoughts of having him this close to her sweeping her away.

Jacob had his eyes closed tightly shut, trying to think about anything and everything to calm him down. The last thing he wanted to do was phase in this woman's car, whoever she was. He hadn't even realized who was driving him to La Push because all he kept picturing in his mind was Bella with those golden eyes like the Cullen's. Her pale complexion and marble skin, the roses in her cheeks completely gone, her beating heart no longer thudding…It made Jacob sick to his stomach and that just made the anger grow more intense, his teeth gnashing together. He really wanted to just rip Edward Cullen apart limb by limb, even if he'd already imprinted on someone else.

He was still in love with Bella; the imprinting didn't change that, though Jacob could already feel his pull toward his imprint. Every time he thought about that bloodsucker stopping Bella's heart, it just added fuel to the fire. Jacob knew he had to calm down before he ended up destroying this car and hurting the driver.

Paul was smarter than Jacob gave him credit for, though he'd never admit it, not even when they were phased. Sometimes it really sucked being in a pack because, when phased into his wolf form, the fellow members could hear all of Jacob's thoughts. It was a huge invasion of privacy, one that Jacob would never get used to as long as he lived.

Selene finally found her voice, though it came out a small squeak. "Umm could you give me directions please?" She asked very softly, almost inaudibly, not daring to look in his direction. "I-I don't know where I'm going…"

The moment her sweet voice, no matter how soft it was, filtered the car, something happened to Jacob. All the anger instantly drained from his huge body and Jacob could actually think clearly, no longer seeing red. It was her. He didn't even have to look to know exactly who was driving him to La Push and could already feel his heart rate quicken.

He'd watched her the previous night, even after she went to sleep. He ended up climbing the tree of the house just to see her through the window, not able to leave. The way her beautiful long brown hair fell over her shoulders and bunched up on the pillow, the way her eyelashes fanned her cheeks, her body curled up on the bed with her hand beneath it, snuggling. Jacob had wished it was him she was snuggling with, especially when she kicked the blanket off to reveal a simple white nightgown that seemed to radiate every part of her body, the material clinging to every curve.

Had Paul known somehow that Jacob imprinted on Selene Swan?

"Turn up here." His deep voice finally replied, pointing toward the upcoming road through the darkness. "See it?"

"Yes." She murmured, his voice sending shivers down her spine, forcing her to break out in goose bumps. Selene was suddenly cold as she flipped the heater on; keeping her eyes locked on the road and turned left a moment later. "I've never been here before, so you'll have to give me directions from this point on."

Jacob could only nod, wishing she would just talk to him for hours on end because he could honestly listen to her talk all night. It baffled him how intense his feelings were already for Selene and he'd only imprinted on her last night! He was definitely going to have to talk to Emily and Sam about this because Jacob wasn't sure what to think or feel anymore. Emily would be able to talk sense into him and Sam would make him listen to reason on what happened because right now, all Jacob could think about was Bella becoming a bloodsucker.

Of course, that also didn't stop his attraction to Selene from growing with every second he was this close to her in her small car.

"So…you're Bella's sister, right?" Jacob asked, trying to make some kind of small talk because the silence was deafening.

"Half sister." Selene corrected, refusing to think of Bella as her full blooded sister. It was bad enough they had the same blood through Charlie. "If you can even call it that." She added as an afterthought, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

Jacob could clearly tell that the topic of Bella was very sore to Selene, deciding to change it because he didn't want to hurt her. He could feel the bitterness rolling off of her in waves and Jacob wondered just why Selene felt that way toward Bella. His curiosity was peeked off the charts and Jacob wondered what everyone would think once they did find out about him imprinting on Bella's sister…

'I'm not telling them.' He thought, deciding it would be best to keep this to himself for the time being. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her, not to mention with how upset and heartbroken he'd been over Bella lately, the pack would probably think he was just using the poor girl to get over Bella. "Damn it…" He whispered, staring out the window, the silence once again ensuing between them.

"Sorry, I just…Bella and I don't see eye to eye a lot. We hardly know each other and I don't want people getting the wrong impression." Selene explained, having heard Jacob curse under his breath, a frown stretching across her lips. "I know she's probably a…sore subject for you too…"

"You have no idea." Jacob muttered loud enough for her to hear, clenching his fists tightly as he closed his eyes, trying to push the anger away. "I still can't believe she actually married that bl-" He stopped himself from calling Edward a bloodsucker, scowling, knowing Selene probably didn't have a clue what her half sister was about to do. "That guy…"

"I know, they don't seem right for each other at all." Selene stated, chewing her bottom lip nervously. "There's something about that entire family that just rubs me the wrong way, but I can't put my finger on it. I just know that Bella is making a mistake by marrying him."

Jacob looked over at Selene as she took another left, heading down to the reservation where he lived with his father, Billy Black, and his sister Rebecca. "You honestly think so?" He asked, wondering if Selene would ever figure out that the Cullen's were nothing more than murdering bloodsuckers.

"I know so, Jacob." Selene said without hesitation, her eyes practically smoldering with burning curiosity. "And I also know Charlie thinks the same thing as me."

Arching an eyebrow when Selene called her father by his first name, Jacob wondered what that was about as well. Selene was one big mystery to him, a puzzle he wanted to solve; a case he wanted to crack more than anything. "Charlie?" He questioned in a deeper voice, watching her tense slightly, though he couldn't help smiling a little. "Sorry, just curious since he is your dad, right?"

"Technically he is, but I don't think of Charlie that way." Selene said truthfully, never one to sugarcoat how she felt, even though she was incredibly quiet. "I've never called him dad before and probably never will."

"Why not?" Jacob pressed, pointing to the small red house that looked somewhat beat up on the outside, and Selene pulled into the driveway. "I shouldn't have asked…"

"No it's okay." Selene assured, cutting the ignition because she wasn't finished talking to him. "I don't really know the reason why I don't call him dad. I just feel like one big burden to him. He had a one night stand with my mother and I was the result of their night of passion." Sighing heavily, Selene stared straight ahead and then lowered her gaze, clasping her hands in her lap. "She died when I was five years old and…Charlie took me in without hesitation…after having a DNA testing done to find out for sure if I was his. He's a great man with a big heart, but I've never considered him my dad."

"Even though he is." Jacob's heart went out to her, not believing she was actually opening up to him like this and wondered why they hadn't talked like this before. Bella…Jacob suddenly frowned, remembering briefly how Selene would sneak downstairs to grab a glass of water or do something whenever he was over at the Swan house. 'I'm such a damn moron…' He thought, not believing he actually let this beauty bypass him because of Bella. "Charlie is a great guy, you're right about that. One of the best sheriff's Forks has ever had."

"I'm inclined to agree with you on that." Selene smiled for the first time, slowly looking up from her lap, especially when Jacob's very hot hand landed on hers. A small gasp escaped her lips, causing her head to snap up as green locked on dark brown, her breath completely stolen. "Your hand…"

Jacob was completely mesmerized by those deep emerald pools and couldn't pull away from them to save his life. No matter how hard he tried, it wasn't happening. "My hand?" He chuckled huskily and tore his gaze away from her for a second, suddenly cottoning on to what she was trying to say, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Uhhh…"

"Are you okay?" Selene's smile disappeared as she scooted closer to him, after unbuckling her seatbelt, reaching a hand up to press against his forehead. He was burning up! "Oh my god, Jacob…"

"I'm fine, fit as a fiddle." He assured her, pulling away from her touch because it was just igniting him more, especially from how soft her skin was. "Selene, don't worry about it."

"Jacob, you should be in the hospital right now with that kind of body heat…" Selene pointed out; suddenly very confused because he didn't look sick in the slightest, though he was literally burning up. His hand scorched hers, though he wasn't sweating or gave the slightest indication he had a fever.

"Look it's not a big deal alright?" He snapped somewhat, voice heated with both regret and sorrow, pulling away from her fully.

Jacob hated this new lifestyle he was forced to live with for the rest of his life, though it did have some perks. For instance, he never got cold and could run faster than a speeding bullet phased or not. Not to mention he healed incredibly fast, remembering the time he'd been over at Bella's catching the scent of a bloodsucker intruder...back when he thought he still had a chance with her. He'd accidentally cut his hand. It healed before Bella could even start bandaging it, remembering the blood making her nauseas.

Selene blinked and immediately became quiet, knowing she'd upset him more than what he already was. Was it so terrible to be concerned about him? Apparently so, Selene suddenly felt very uncomfortable, just wanting to get out of there and go back home. This had been one hell of a night and she could already feel a headache coming on, tears stinging her eyes.

Jacob groaned as soon as he noticed how upset she was, knowing she didn't have a clue why he was so hot to the touch. He reached a hand out and nearly whimpered when she pulled away, gripping the steering wheel once again after starting the ignition. That was his cue to leave her vehicle, but Jacob didn't want to. He was too intrigued by her and wanted to know everything about Selene he possibly could.

"Selene…"

"Good night, Jacob." Selene dismissed him, staring out the window as she tried in vain to keep the tears in, very emotional after watching Bella make the biggest mistake of her life.

Jacob sighed heavily and nodded, wanting to apologize for snapping, but he knew he'd have to wait for another time. "Good night, Selene. Thanks again for the ride." He then slipped out of the vehicle reluctantly and watched as she pulled out of the driveway, flying down the road like a bat out of hell. "Shit…"

"Well there you are." Leah's voice sounded behind him, causing Jacob's head to instantly drop, really not in the mood for this.

"Go away, Leah." He ordered, not even turning around to acknowledge her. "I'm going to bed."

"Uh no you're not."

"Oh really? And why is that?" Jacob snorted, already heading up to the house, scowling darkly when Leah stepped in front of him.

"Because it's your turn to patrol tonight. Sam wants to talk to you first about what happened at the wedding." Leah practically spat, hating to even say the name of her former lover, but he was the alpha.

"Sam can wait, I'm exhausted and…"

"Jake…" Leah sighed heavily, hating to be the bad guy, but whatever the alpha wanted he usually received. "You have a lot to make up for, remember? You left the pack, you left your family; you left everyone behind because you had to heal. Well now it's time to pay and Sam is ordering you to patrol."

As if on cue, a very loud and distinct howl floated through the night, causing Jacob to curse violently under his breath because he couldn't ignore it. If he wanted back in the pack, which he still wasn't sure about, then he would definitely have to play by the rules. Leah watched as Jacob flew into the woods, phasing as his clothes shredded everywhere, hoping he was going to be alright. Honestly, she wanted him to be alpha, but knew Jacob would never take over Sam's position, especially after leaving the pack high and dry for his own selfish needs.

Jacob arrived a few minutes later and stood in front of a pure black wolf, his own russet color standing out in the darkness, plopping his rear on the ground with his head lowered. _What is it Sam? _Jacob asked telepathically, closing his eyes because he could feel Sam's anger toward him. Look_, I know what I did was wrong at the wedding, but…_

_You're on patrol for the remainder of the week and I want you to keep a close eye on the Swan residence. Bella will be nowhere around, but something is telling me we have to keep an eye on that house. The Cullen's have a lot of enemies and they'll target Bella's family, anyone to hurt them. _Sam's voice boomed through Jacob's head, causing his head to instantly lift, their eyes locking.

Without a word, Jacob took off through the woods with Sam watching, an eyebrow quirked in confusion.

_He left awfully fast… _Leah commented, walking up to her alpha, trying to keep crude thoughts of Emily out of her mind. _Did you need me for anything else tonight, Sam?_

_No, nothing. Go rest, Leah, you've earned it. _Sam walked away from her without another word, knowing Emily was waiting on him back at her house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Over the next several days, Selene kept seeing the russet colored wolf every night outside her bedroom window, mesmerized by it. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pull her gaze away from it, tempted to go outside a few times just to be closer to the wolf. It somewhat unnerved her how deep of a connection she had with a dangerous animal, knowing the wolf could devour her for a snack if it wanted to. Still, somehow Selene knew it wouldn't hurt her, though she didn't know how.

It was a feeling, a sixth sense.

It was a cool September evening, the sun just setting on the horizon, which didn't happen often in Forks. It had rained earlier on in the day and then the sun broke through the thick clouds, making a rainbow form in the sky. Selene had gone outside with her camera, loving photography, and snapped a few pictures to put in her scrapbook she kept. She wasn't sure why she had it, maybe to remember Forks because she planned on leaving as soon as she graduated from high school.

Of course, she hadn't told Charlie yet.

The man had been through enough with Bella to last a lifetime and the last thing Selene wanted was to cause him more misery. He'd already lost one daughter, she would stick around until he healed from Bella's absence. The wedding had taken a lot out of him and Selene refused to add to his pain, just wanting to do what she could to ease the torment.

Her thoughts changed gears as Jacob Black entered her mind, Selene instantly feeling the guilt devouring her. She'd been so cold toward him and didn't understand why; he hadn't done anything wrong besides love someone who clearly didn't love him back. Why had she dismissed him like that? Selene had NEVER been cold toward anyone in her life and she'd finally had Jacob Black within reaching distance, only to push him away.

It made absolutely no sense to her.

Sighing heavily, Selene decided she needed some air as she flipped on a baby blue fleece sweatshirt, zipping it up, wearing a pair of blue jeans with white tennis shoes. She had on a long sleeved white shirt beneath that had a V shaped neckline, her hair pulled up in a messy bun. She hated how it got tangled because it had natural loose curls throughout it. Grabbing her keys, cell phone and camera with the case –she didn't want to chance getting caught out in the rain without protecting her most prized possession-, Selene headed downstairs and out the front door. She could smell rain in the distance and sighed, the cool breeze blowing over her as dusk began settling in.

This was her favorite time of day, when the sun was just disappearing, though right now the sky was a mixture of different colors. Blue, indigo, pink, orange, yellow…it was truly beautiful. She knew it would be even more beautiful on the beach, though that was all the way down in La Push…a good twenty minute drive.

"You shouldn't be out here at night." A deep voice sounded behind her.

Selene jumped about a foot in the air and whipped around, staring back into the dark eyes of Jacob Black. She didn't hear him walk up or anything, wondering where on earth he came from. Her eyebrows scrunched together in thought, trying to calm her racing heart down because it felt like it would fly out of her chest.

"I'm in my yard, what's so dangerous about that?" She retorted, though the coldness had diminished from her tone, trying to at least be civil towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Let's just say things go bump in the night around here and I want you to be safe." Jacob replied, walking toward her until he was standing by her side, both of them staring out into the woods. "How've you been?"

"Fine, same as usual. You?" Selene decided being polite was the best thing she could do, especially after what happened the last time they spoke. If Jacob wanted to do small talk, she was all for it, his voice once again sending shivers throughout her body.

"Same old."

Jacob didn't know what to say to her, knowing there was so much he had to tell her, but didn't have a clue where to start. He couldn't just come out and say 'oh by the way, I shift into a wolf on a whim and I imprinted on you, which basically means we're soul mates and you're going to have my puppies someday.' Somehow, Jacob knew that wouldn't turn out well, especially since Selene didn't even know shape shifters and bloodsuckers existed. Jacob snorted, shaking his head, wearing a simple black beater with tan cargo shorts that went just above his knees, sneakers on his feet.

Selene noticed what he was wearing and shook her head, knowing he was probably going to catch pneumonia if he wasn't careful. Hell, the last time she'd touched him, he felt like he was blazing, knowing he had a fever. Still, he didn't look the least bit sick and she couldn't stop thinking about it, knowing a regular person that hot would be in the emergency room. Jacob Black was definitely different, one of a kind, and Selene wondered what the hell Bella could've been thinking to choose Edward Cullen over him.

"What are you thinking about?" His mouth was right by her ear, inhaling her scent, which was completely different from Bella's. It was a mixture of lilacs and honey, the smell intoxicating him, though Jacob knew it was because of the imprinting.

"You don't want to know." She murmured, feeling his hot breath on her ear, her senses reeling as she clasped her hands in front of her. Her camera was safely secured in the case beside her, the only thing separating her and Jacob from being closer. "What about you?"

Jacob smirked, feeling how nervous she was, which intrigued him to say the least. He didn't sense fear, just nervousness and something else he couldn't quite pinpoint. "I asked you first." He retorted in a deeper voice, wondering why she wasn't looking at him. "Selene…"

Her name rolled off of his tongue in a fine caress and Selene suddenly did a full body shiver, wrapping her arms around herself. "I gave you an answer, you just don't like it." She said, closing her eyes momentarily because his scent was relaxing, soothing.

Just having Jacob this close to her made Selene feel safe, like nothing could ever hurt her. It was stupid, she knew it because Jacob Black wasn't hers and probably never would be. He would be pining for her sister for the rest of his life, which hurt her because he deserved better than Bella. If he would just give her a chance, Selene could make him happy like she always wanted to, having been in love with him since Bella first brought him to the house.

Of course she'd seen Billy Black around before Bella even entered the picture; he was one of Charlie's best friends.

"Hmmm fair enough I suppose." Jacob grunted, wondering if he was annoying Selene because she kept staring straight ahead, not looking at him. He wondered why she wouldn't look at him when she talked, a frown suddenly marring his handsome face. "Am I bothering you? Cause I can go if you want me to…"

"No you're not bothering me." She quickly said, feeling really awkward at the moment, and shoved her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt.

"Are you sure? Because you can't even look at me when you talk and that's usually what a person does when they're having a conversation with someone." He pointed out, watching as different emotions flitted across her face, his curiosity burning even more.

Selene shrugged it off nonchalantly, scuffing her shoes in the grass. "I've always been this way." She murmured softly, wondering why Jacob even wanted to talk to her in the first place. Why was he suddenly showing interest after all this time? "And to be fair, you didn't answer my question either."

"What question?" Jacob looked confused, watching Selene roll her eyes, even though he could only see the side of her face because she wouldn't look at him.

He was starting to get irritated and finally took her upper arm, gently but firmly turning her until she faced him. Selene had lowered her head, suddenly interested in her shoes and the ground instead of staring in those deep dark eyes. Reaching a hand out, Jacob slowly lifting her chin with his strong hand, still holding her in place, which felt like his hand was literally searing through the thick material, warming her even more.

She tried pulling away from him, but it was no use and before Selene knew it, she was staring into those deep dark brown eyes that had haunted her dreams at night and thoughts during the day. Jacob's hearing was fantastic and he could literally hear her heart pounding a furious tattoo against her chest, wondering why she was so nervous around him.

Did he scare her that much?

Or was it something deeper that she hid well?

All questions vanished from his mind the moment those deep seeded jade eyes locked with his, the color completely hypnotizing him and it felt like his feet were super glued to the earth below. Jacob knew instantly he had indeed imprinted on her because it felt like his entire world was spinning out of orbit, the only thing holding him in place was this beauty before him. A beauty he had no idea existed because he'd been so wrapped up in Bella.

Jacob was officially the blindest man on the planet.

Is this what Sam felt like every time he looked at Emily? Is this what imprinting felt like all the time? Did Jared and Quil feel this intense for their imprints Kim and Claire?

Granted, he knew full well that Quil wouldn't feel this way for a two year old until she grew up, which confused Jacob even more. How did imprinting work exactly? According to Sam's thoughts, he would be anything and do anything for his imprint, which was standing right in front of him. Who would've thought it would be Bella's half sister Selene?

He was so lost in thought and Selene wondered what he was thinking, seeing so many emotions cross his face and eyes. Eyes were windows to the soul, Selene firmly believed that and she actually felt her breathing quicken at the intensity she saw in them. She wasn't scared of Jacob Black, but the feelings surfacing inside of her was almost too much to take. She couldn't move an inch away from him though, just wanting to be as close to him as possible.

If it felt like this just looking into her eyes, Jacob could only imagine what it would be like to feel her lips against his. "Selene…" He finally said her name, this time huskier, his tone dropping a few octaves as it rumbled from his chest.

"Jake…"

She could see his head slowly lowering as he towered over her, feeling his arm snaking around her waist to press her closer to him, feeling the heat from his body once again. He was scorching and causing heat to flood through every part of her body, warming her up instantly, the cold wind having little effect. Was he really going to kiss her?

Selene's hands pressed against his chest, their bodies so close that a piece of thin paper couldn't come between them, his smell radiating all around her. Selene snaked her small pink tongue out to wet her suddenly dry lips, Jacob making her mind grow fuzzy the closer his lips came to hers, her heartbeat increasing to the point where it felt like a jack rabbit. Their foreheads pressed together and Selene felt feverish, her eyes drifting shut as their noses touched next, knowing what was to follow.

However, before their lips could fully connect, headlights flashed in the driveway, signaling Charlie was home.

"Shit." Jacob cursed, instantly releasing Selene and put some much needed distance between them, wondering what the hell he was doing.

Had he completely lost his mind, all sense of reality?

Selene blinked, wondering what came over Jacob and suddenly the harsh realization crashed over her, tears instantly swelling in her eyes. Of course he would push her away, he was still in love with Bella after all. Selene's heart completely crumbled as the pieces fluttered from her chest to her stomach, slowly taking a step back from him, snatching her camera case from the ground.

"Selene!" Charlie called out, heading to the backyard, knowing that's where she spent most of her time lately since it was beautiful weather in Forks. They didn't get it often, mostly rain, though the past few nights there were actually stars in the sky. "You out here, Selly?"

Jacob knew he had to leave before Charlie spotted him, remembering the order from Sam not to let them know he was keeping watch. Of course, Sam didn't know that Selene had already spotted Jacob in his wolf form on several occasions throughout the past couple of nights, honestly not minding it. His heart broke though at the sight of a few tears escaping her eyes, knowing she probably thought he was rejecting her.

"I'll come back." He promised in a quick whisper and vanished without a trace in the woods, Selene watching him make the escape.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? He'd come back, what could he possibly want from her that he hadn't already taken? She had nothing left to give him and that just broke her heart even more, more tears flowing. Charlie was coming and he was going to know she was upset, Selene had to think of something fast, her back turned to the house as she kept staring into the woods in bewilderment.

"Selly, are you okay?" Charlie asked, walking up to her, frowning at the sight of her tears. "What's wrong pumpkin?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. I was watching a sad movie and it kinda got to me, reminded me of mom…" She lied smoothly, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her sweatshirt, not wanting to upset him. "I'm fine, I promise Charlie."

Charlie smiled and bent down to kiss the top of her head, a few inches taller than her, clad in his police uniform. "If you're sure, are you hungry?" He asked, watching her turn around to face him with a smile on her lips. "Uh oh, what did you do?"

"I made you dinner, I'll go warm it up and we can eat it while watching some sports." She loved baseball, having the same healthy addiction for it as her father, which Charlie secretly loved because Bella despised them. "Come on, I know you'll starve if you don't eat soon."

Charlie chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they both walked inside the house. "You know your old man too well, Selly."

"I know."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So what's going on with you lately, Sel?" Riana demanded as she walked side by side with her best friend, Selene Swan, through Port Angeles.

They were out for the weekend on a shopping spree, girls only. Riana loved shopping, mostly for books, which is why they were currently headed toward a bookstore that had virtually anything one wanted. She'd noticed the change in Selene over the past few weeks, ever since her sister had gotten married to Edward Cullen.

"What do you mean?" Selene sipped her mango smoothie that she'd gotten from a nearby vendor, her hair pulled back in a braid Riana did. "There's nothing going on."

"You know you can bullshit a lot of people and hide your emotions, but you can't hide shit from me." Riana stated, stopping as she turned to stare into Selene's eyes, seeing she was indeed hiding something. "I thought I was supposed to be your best friend…"

Selene groaned inwardly, hating it when Riana pulled the guilt trip card. "Ri, there's nothing going on, I don't know what you're talking about. We are best friends, you should know that by now."

"Really?" Riana wasn't convinced, folding her arms in front of her chest, having finished her pomegranate smoothie already. "Then why are you hiding something from me? Best friends are supposed to tell each other EVERYTHING."

"I'm not hiding anything!" Selene growled, becoming really irritated as she sucked down her smoothie even more. "What makes you think I'm hiding something from you?"

"The way you've been acting lately. I don't know, I can't explain it." Riana sighed heavily, rubbing her temples, her own black hair pulled back in a French braid, midnight blue eyes troubled. She had black rimmed glasses on since she was practically blind without them, thanks to her grandmother's lovely genes. "You've changed."

"How so?"

"Like I said, I can't explain it. It's just something about you…I mean come on we used to hang out all the time and now I'm lucky if I see you once or twice a week." Riana said, hurt evident in her tone because she'd truly missed hanging out with her best friend. She considered Selene like a sister, not just a best friend, and it hurt that Selene had been neglecting her lately. "I just want to know what's going on."

Now Selene really felt like a jerk, lowering her gaze to the ground, wondering how the hell she was supposed to tell her best friend about the wolf and Jacob Black. Riana knew all about Jacob and also knew how deep Selene's feelings ran for him. She'd said on several occasions she wouldn't mind ripping into Jacob Black for hurting her, even though he didn't realize he had.

The poor guy was blinded by Bella Swan and Selene knew the mere mention of her half sister's name would seriously put a damper on their day together. Riana could not STAND the sight of Bella, having gotten in Bella's face several times for the way she'd treated Selene. Riana was a quiet mouse until someone ticked her off, then she was a spitfire hellcat who didn't back down from anything or anyone.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Selene finally asked, watching the curiosity burn in Riana's midnight eyes, and took a deep breath when she nodded. "Fine, but I'm warning you now it's going to sound completely crazy and you're probably going to want to throw me in a hospital ward."

Riana chuckled as they continued walking, allowing Selene to talk.

* * *

"Jake, what's with you lately bro?"

"Yeah, your head has been in the damn clouds lately."

"What gives man?"

"Can you three give it a damn rest already?" Leah ordered in disgust, shaking her head, all four of them walking down the beach toward Emily's for a meeting.

Jacob sighed, knowing there was no way he could tell the pack about imprinting on Bella Swan's half sister. Talk about an explosion waiting to happen. They would instantly accuse him of using her to get over Bella, when that wasn't the case at all. Jacob had really imprinted, though he planned on talking to Emily in depth tonight since he knew they would be over there for awhile. Emily wouldn't tell Sam anything that was confidential and would be understanding.

She was somewhat of the mother to the pack, always getting new clothes for them and putting food in their systems before patrolling. So far, ever since Jacob imprinted, he hadn't let the secret slip and never would. He focused instead on his pain over Bella's loss, which kept his true feelings hidden well, knowing the pack was getting sick of it.

Oh well, he was getting sick of hearing Quil, Jared and Sam's thoughts about their imprints and knew Leah was too, especially when it came to Sam and Emily.

It wasn't easy living in the Sam, Leah and Emily pain fest, though Jacob dealt with it, sometimes getting lost in his own thoughts about what could've been with Bella. It still hurt, he knew he wouldn't stop loving her even if he'd imprinted on Selene. It just didn't work that way because he could hear Sam's thoughts about Leah and vice versa.

Sam hated himself for hurting Leah, but Emily was the one who stopped his universe. He'd told Bella all about the triangle, about how she could love more than one person because he'd had proof through those three. Still, it didn't stop Bella from marrying that bloodsucking leech, knowing she was probably taking her last breath right about now.

Jacob planned on getting his revenge as soon as Bella came back to Forks from her honeymoon with the bloodsucker, eyes narrowing at the thought. It didn't matter if he imprinted on Selene or not, Bella would no longer be Bella and he was going to wipe the Cullen's out one by one. Sam had already said they would assess the situation once Bella returned and, if she was indeed changed into a bloodsucker, the treaty would be null and void.

The Quileute ancestors had made a treaty with the bloodsuckers ages ago stating that, as long as a human life wasn't harmed, then no harm would come to them. However, there was a key point in the treaty and clearly stated if any of the Cullen's bit a human, the truce was over. So the moment Bella was changed into a bloodsucking leech, the pack would rip every one of them apart and couldn't wait for it.

"Come on man, you gotta tell us what has you so deep in thought!" Jared whined, hating to be left in the dark, glancing over his shoulder when Embry joined them moments later. "Where've you been?"

"Just around, relaxing for the most part before patrol tonight. I heard Sam's howl, what's up?" Embry asked, seeing everyone's eyes were on Jacob except Leah, arching an eyebrow. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, these morons won't leave Jake alone." Leah snapped and jogged ahead of them, not able to stand the testosterone anymore. "Idiots."

"Who pissed her off now?" Embry demanded irritably, not waiting for an answer as he jogged to catch up with Leah.

Jake, Quil, Jared and Paul all looked at each other and then straight ahead, not knowing what to think of that.

* * *

Riana just stared at Selene like she'd grown three heads, blinking in shock. "Okay wait a minute, wait a damn minute back up a second…you actually gave JACOB BLACK a ride home from the wedding?" She was absolutely floored, both of them sitting in the bookstore at one of the tables.

"Yeah, it was the strangest thing. Paul came up to my car and practically shoved Jacob into the front seat, begging me to drive him home. I don't know why he didn't just do it." Selene said, having decided to start the conversation off with the wedding and work her way up to the wolf fascination and almost kissing Jacob. She also wasn't telling Selene about Jacob's insane body heat, knowing that would just raise more questions, not having the answers. "So yeah, I gave him a ride home."

"Wow…" Riana didn't know what to think or even say, her mouth in the shape of a single O. "So what happened after that?"

"Nothing really, just made small chatter, him basically telling me where to go because I had no idea how to get to the reservation."

"But you've been to the beach before right?" Riana remembered distinctively going with her friend to the beach on more than one occasion, La Push couldn't be THAT hard to decipher or so she thought.

"Yeah, but the beach is on the other side of the reservation. I've never been to Jacob Black's house and never thought I would be. It was just very surreal." Selene didn't know how else to describe it, a deep sigh escaping her. "And then he mentioned Bella and it was just all bad from that point on. I basically dismissed him, told him good night and tore out of there like a bat out of hell."

Riana nodded, not at all surprised that Selene would give Jacob the cold shoulder. "I can't say that I blame you with everything that's happened. I can't believe he actually mentioned that bitch's name." She scowled darkly, blue eyes instantly growing cloudy with anger. "I swear if I ever see her again…"

"Enough Ri, you know as well as I do that Jacob had NO idea how I felt about him and he still doesn't. It's all about Bella and I've accepted that." As much as it killed Selene to admit that, she knew it was the truth. "Anyway, getting back to the explanation you wanted so badly, stubborn ass…"

Riana smirked, nodding emphatically as she folded her arms in front of her chest. "Please continue, I'm very intrigued now." Both girls giggled, though it quickly died with the next set of words that came out of Selene's mouth.

"Jacob Black almost kissed me after that night."

* * *

"Hey Em, you got a second?" Jacob asked, walking inside the house after greeting Sam, shoving his hands in the front pockets of his cargo shorts.

She'd gotten them for him because she knew how much he hated the jeans material. He still wore jean shorts on occasion, but khaki's were much more comfortable and easier to cart around on the cord around his ankle whenever he phased. She was like a sister to him and Jacob knew he could trust her with anything, including his secret about imprinting on Selene.

"Sure Jake, I was just popping some rolls in the oven." Emily smiled, looking radiant as ever with her hair in two braids, one on either side of her head.

She had scars on the right side of her face that looked like claw marks, thanks to Sam losing his temper one evening. It was a complete accident; Emily had been standing too close when Sam phased, the result being Emily was scarred for life. Still, she was incredibly beautiful and Sam loved her unconditionally, Emily refusing to leave him because she knew it wasn't his fault. She was just very aware of him whenever he was around her and knew when to get away from him, which wasn't often.

Scarring Emily had definitely simmered Sam's temper down.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck and walked over, sitting down at the table, his hands clasped in front of him. His hair was a little longer than normal, shaggy, though he liked it that way. "I don't know how to go about telling you this…" He sighed heavily, closing his eyes, wondering if he should even do this because he wasn't sure how Emily would react.

"Just take a deep breath and talk. I promise whatever you say stays between us." Emily promised, kissing his forehead in a motherly way, that smile never leaving her face.

Typical Emily.

"Okay…" Jacob took a couple deep breaths, lowering his gaze to the table, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. "Emily, I imprinted on someone…"

"Jake, that's fantastic, I'm so happy for you!" Emily beamed with joy, hugging him close before walking over to put some batter in a mixing bowl, wanting to make some muffins she knew the guys enjoyed. "So who is the lucky girl?" Maybe now Jacob could move on from the pain Bella Swan caused him and be happy because he deserved it.

"Selene Swan, Bella's half sister."

The bowl she'd been holding crashed to the floor, shattering to pieces as Emily stared back at Jacob in total shock, her dark eyes widened. Sam had heard the crash and rushed inside the house, the other pack members following suit, including Leah. Embry had been trying to console her outside so he was standing beside her while Sam's eyes were only on Emily, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Christ Em, you scared the hell out of me." Sam groaned, pulling her into a tight embrace, not even caring why she'd dropped the bowl. "What happened?"

"I-It slipped out of my hands…I-I'm sorry…" Emily swallowed hard, trembling slightly because she couldn't believe what Jacob just told her, knowing she had to keep her promise. "I saw a mouse, you know how I get with little furry creatures…"

"Lord…" Leah grunted, wanting to slap Emily upside her head, scowling. "Next time just tell Jake to kill the damn thing rather then scare all of us half to death." She stormed out at that moment, irritated beyond belief.

"I'm sorry…" Emily whispered, tears filling her eyes as Paul and Jared picked up the pieces of the bowl, her eyes landing on Jacob.

Jacob knew she would keep his secret and took off out the door, needing some air.

* * *

"So let me get this straight because I want to make sure I have my ducks in a row here: Jacob came to your house two weeks ago and nearly kissed you?" Riana wanted to knock his head off of his shoulders, holding Selene's hand because she'd started trembling while recalling what happened. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't kiss me because Charlie showed up. I swear to you though, I've never felt a pull like that to someone before. I know it has to do with my feelings for him, but the look in his eyes…" Selene suddenly felt breathless, looking out the window over her shoulder, wondering what Jacob was doing at that moment. It was painful being away from him even for a short amount of time.

"What a pansy ass." Riana grunted, shaking her head as they stood up from the table, a derisive snort following. "You do realize he's just using you to get over Bella right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it for a second, Sel. Bella gets married and suddenly Jacob is all over you like white on rice. You're Bella's half sister, which means you carry her bloodline in some way through Charlie. Of course he's going to try using you to get over her!" Riana made sense and Selene hated hearing the cold truth, but the facts were right in front of her.

Had Jacob been using her to get over Bella?

"I don't know, you could be right though. I just don't know what to think anymore." She decided against telling Riana about the wolf, knowing the ball had already been dropped the moment Jacob Black's name came out of her mouth. "I guess only time will tell." She looked at the clock and cursed, knowing Charlie would be home for dinner soon. "We need to head back, I promised Charlie I would fix dinner."

Nodding, Riana grabbed the book she wanted and paid for it, both girls walking out of the bookstore moments later, heading back to Forks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Staying away from Selene for two weeks nearly killed Jacob, but he knew he had to put distance between them. He couldn't believe he almost kissed her, not to mention told Emily about who he imprinted on. Things were really tense in the pack too because Leah and Embry had imprinted on each other.

Sam was NOT happy when he found out, but Embry and Leah honestly didn't care. Jacob knew why Sam was angry and it wasn't because he no longer had Leah pining for him, it was because he was still in love with Leah. He was caught between a rock and a hard place, though Emily was the one for him and nothing would ever change that.

Apparently, Leah and Embry were meant for each other all along.

To say the pack was shocked would've been an understatement. Embry and Leah began hanging out after that day at Emily's when Jacob revealed his secret to her. She'd stuck to her word and hadn't told a soul, though hardly said three words to Jacob since then.

He knew she was angry at him for imprinting on Bella's half sister, especially after all the pain that family already caused him, but Jacob couldn't help it. It was out of his control who he imprinted on and Emily knew that. Leah and Embry were sickening in love and Jacob often had to excuse himself because he was virtually the only one in the pack alone.

There was no way he could ever bring Selene around the pack and that nearly shattered him.

So here he was again standing outside of the Swan residence looking up at Selene's window, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. He didn't see her though and wondered where she'd run off to, a frown stretching across his lips. He was in human form, having promised to return to Selene as soon as he could, and Jacob never broke a promise.

Faint laughter could be heard from the driveway as Jacob made his way through the backyard, staying hidden in the woods, eyes narrowed at what he saw. Selene was talking to Jack Marrow, a paleface who was on the football team at Forks High School. He watched as the blush crept up in Selene's cheeks when Jack complimented her, holding her books against her chest tightly.

"Thank you for the ride home, Jack. It was very kind of you." Selene softly said, not believing she'd actually gotten a ride home from the captain of the football team. He'd barely looked her way, which made her somewhat skeptical, but the sweet words he was saying to her at that moment did Selene's heart good.

"No problem beautiful, I would hate to see something happen to you." Jack replied, running a hand through his short honey blonde hair, crystalline eyes practically glowing. He wore tight blue jeans with a red polo shirt on beneath his leather football jacket and was incredibly built. "You shouldn't be walking home at night anyway."

"I know, my car broke down though." Selene sighed, knowing she would have to tell Charlie about it so he could get it fixed. Until then, she would be stuck walking. "Well, good night…" She began walking away when Jack stopped her by grabbing her arm gently, turning her around to face him.

"Wait a sec, I wanted to ask you something."

Selene's stomach twisted violently, though she ignored it the best she could, smiling hesitantly. "Sure, you can ask me anything. What is it?" Something told Selene the surprises were far from over tonight as she held her books even tighter.

Jack suddenly looked nervous, clearing his throat while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well…I know that homecoming is coming up in a couple of weeks…and I don't have a date. Actually, the truth is my girlfriend broke up with me recently."

Ashley Masson was the high school sweetheart of Forks with soft curly blonde hair and deep blue eyes, the picture of perfection. She always walked down the halls with her head held high, having people following her everywhere she went. Even her laughter was like honey, though Selene had definitely kept her jealousy of the perfect woman at bay. She and Jack had been dating throughout all of high school mostly and were sweethearts…until she'd found someone older and apparently more mature.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Selene quietly said, lowering her gaze from him, and chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Everything happens for a reason though, I fully believe that."

Jacob could already feel the jealousy consuming every inch of him, wanting to rip this jock apart limb from limb for even thinking of talking to his imprint.

"Yeah, I know it does. Tonight proved that when I saw you broke down on the side of the road walking home. I'm so glad you trusted me enough to give you a ride." Jack flashed a million dollar smile, turning the charm on full force. "So that's why I wanted to ask if you'd consider being my date for homecoming."

Selene just stood there completely dumbfounded, wondering if she'd heard Jack correctly, swallowing hard. He wanted her, a bookworm nobody, to go to the homecoming with her in front of the entire school? He had officially lost his mind or just wanted someone easy to target, that had to be it. Why else would he offer her a ride home and ask her to homecoming?

"I-I don't think so, Jack. Thank you for the ride home, but…" She sighed when he pressed his finger to her lips, silencing her.

Jacob was giving this jackass to the count of five to remove his hand from Selene or all hell was going to break loose.

"Just think about it, don't give me an answer tonight." Jack murmured in a husky voice, those blue eyes piercing her, though nothing compared to Jacob. "I know you think I'm using you for a good laugh, but I'm not. I've been watching you lately and I think you're the most beautiful girl in school. I was blinded by Ashley because I thought she loved me, but obviously I was wrong." The heartache was still fresh and Selene could see it in his blue eyes, her heart instantly going out to him. "I guess I have a rep for being a jackass…Sorry to bother you…"

Selene chewed her bottom lip, watching him to turn get back in his car, groaning inwardly. "Wait." She called out, stopping him by placing a hand on his arm, Jack turning to face her again. "You promise this isn't a game?"

"I swear, I just want to take you out and show you a good time, the way you deserve." He ran a finger down her cheek, a soft smile gracing his lips. "Like I said, just think about it and get back to me tomorrow."

Jacob officially hated this guy and wanted him dead, already feeling the fire rush down his spine, threatening to phase.

"I'll let you know tomorrow, okay?" Selene decided she had to mull this over in her head and possibly call someone for advice, like her best friend Riana, knowing the woman would tell her what to do. "Thank you again for the ride home, Jack."

"Sweet dreams, beautiful." He winked and slid into his black Mustang, taking off moments later, tires squealing.

Charlie would've had a heart attack had he seen that and Selene was grateful he wasn't home to witness that. "What the hell do you think you're doing with that ass?" That familiar husky voice sounded behind her, déjà vu all over again.

"What do you mean?" Selene asked, turning around to face Jacob Black, the man she hadn't seen in two weeks. She physically felt better just by the sight of him, having been in serious pain over his disappearance, and didn't understand it. "Were you watching the whole time?"

"You do realize he's just using you right?" Jacob tried to keep the jealousy out of his tone, but it wasn't happening. "Selene, you really need to learn to keep your guard up better."

Selene was getting angry fast, clenching her fists tightly at her sides, pursing her lips together. "You're right, I do. What difference does it make if he is using me anyway? You're no better than he is, Jacob." She spat, storming past him toward the house, gasping when he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jacob demanded, turning her around to face him a little harder than he should've, but the anger was consuming him. "What are you talking about?"

"Get your hand off of me right now." She ordered in a grave voice, lowering her gaze from his because he'd really hurt her by how hard his grip was. "Now."

Jacob wasn't letting her get away from him that easily, his eyes boring into her. "Not until you explain what the hell you're talking about." He stated, though he'd loosened the grip on her arm considerably, knowing she would have a bruise by morning. "What do you mean I'm no different than that paleface?"

"His name is Jack and I don't have to explain anything to you." Riana's words suddenly shot through her brain, reminding her that Jacob was still in love with Bella. "You need to leave now."

"I see, so you're going to accuse me of doing something when I haven't done a damn thing? Nice, that's really mature. Why don't you take a hard look in the mirror and…"

"And what? Shatter it? Is that what you were going to say, Jacob Black?" Selene snapped, tears swelling in her green eyes, wishing he wasn't here right now. "You're right, I'm probably being used by Jack, but at least…" She trailed off, shaking her head, refusing to go further with that comment. "Just go away."

Jacob's chest constricted painfully at the sight of her tears, his breathing becoming ragged, wanting to rip Jack's heart out of his chest and crush it. "No I wasn't going to say that. I was simply saying to look in the mirror and realize that he's using you and nothing more. It's a trick, he's going to hurt you." His tone of voice almost sounded saddened because he knew Selene was stubborn just like Bella. "You could never shatter a mirror, Selene."

Selene snorted, wiping her tears away angrily, hating that she'd shown vulnerability around him. "You don't know me at all, Jacob. You never have. Why don't you use someone else to get over Bella and leave me alone?" She suggested coldly, yanking her arm out of his grip and ran up the stairs toward the front door.

Jacob stood there completely frozen to the ground, trying to process what she just said, his dark eyes widened with both horror and disbelief. "Is that what you think I'm doing?" He growled and was up the stairs in a flash, stopping the door before she could slam it shut with his foot, ignoring the pain that shot through it. It would heal in seconds as he shoved his way inside, watching Selene stumble back. "You think I'm using you to get over BELLA?"

The amount of anger and fire in his eyes scared Selene half to death as she backed away further, swallowing hard, holding her hands up defensively. "You need to leave right now, Jacob. You're going to do something you'll regret if you don't." She tried convincing him, but Jacob just kept moving toward her slowly like a predator stalking its prey. "Jacob…"

"I would never…" Jacob couldn't even get the words out, not caring if she was scared of him right now or not. He couldn't believe she would actually say something that vile and cruel to him, wondering what the hell he'd done to her that was so terrible. "How could you even think something like that?"

"Because it's true." Selene whimpered, stopping because her back met the counter in the kitchen near the sink, feeling like her heart would fly out of her chest at any given moment. "Please don't come any closer…"

Jacob wasn't listening. "Why not?" He challenged, arching a slow black eyebrow, wondering why she didn't want him near her. He knew why; the imprinting was very strong and he knew she felt it down in her bone marrow. "Afraid you might enjoy it?"

"Jacob, please…" She breathed, no longer trusting her real voice as tears stung her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. "Please just leave…"

He was standing right in front of her now, towering over her trembling form, feeling the fear radiating off of her in strong powerful waves. He didn't care though, growling from low in his throat as her painful words penetrated him once more. The mere fact Selene thought he was using her just sent him into a frenzy and Jacob had to calm down before he ended up phasing right in front of her. He refused to hurt her the way Sam had hurt Emily, but couldn't for the life of him pull away.

Before she could speak again, he pressed a trembling finger to her lips, grinding his teeth. "Let's get one thing straight right now, Selene. I would NEVER use you to get over Bella. I AM over Bella and do you know why? Because of you! It's all because of you that I can't even think about her anymore besides wanting to kill her! And do you know why that is? Because she's being changed into a…" Jacob suddenly remembered that Selene had no idea vampires and shape shifters existed, swallowing hard.

"Into a what?" She whispered, chest rising and falling rapidly because his chest was pressed against hers, his arms pinning her to the counter. Selene gasped when she was suddenly lifted by the waist and plopped on the counter, eye level with Jacob now, him standing between her legs. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing you can give." He growled out vehemently, still towering over her, though at least he didn't have to crane his neck to see her. "Go ahead, go out with that jackass and see how far it gets you, Selene. But no matter what, you will always find your way back to me. No matter what, you can't stop thinking or dreaming of me and the same goes for me. We're soul mates…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Selene's head was swimming, confused beyond belief. Jacob wasn't making any sense and it didn't help that she felt feverish again because of his insane body heat. Was he always this hot? "You're burning up again…"

Jacob chuckled from low in his throat, cupping her cheek in his scorching hand, his arm wrapping around her waist to prevent her from scooting away from him. "I know." He whispered, his lips mere inches from hers, dying to just feel them once against his own. Maybe if he kissed her, she wouldn't go to homecoming with that puke from Forks High School…that she would only want to be with him.

Selene was once again in a trance and closed her eyes, feeling Jacob's hot breath on her face, barely feeling his lips brush against hers.

"Selly?"

That was the second time Charlie had interfered and Jacob was getting tired of it, groaning when a second later a shot of pain zipped through his stomach. It was gone in less than a few seconds, though he did manage to watch Selene rush up the stairs to her room, scowling. She was definitely slick, he'd give her that, but this was far from over. Jacob made a quick exit out of the Swan residence out the back door just as Charlie stepped inside, phasing as soon as he was in the woods and out of eyesight from Selene.

She had watched him leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After that night, Selene didn't see hide nor hair of Jacob Black and it hurt her more than words could say. She didn't understand why it was so painful being away from him, not able to get his words out of her head. She was his soul mate, what did that even mean?

Jacob had left her with a ton of questions and no answers, especially after her half sister Bella. She was being changed, what did Jacob mean by that? Selene's head was starting to hurt at all the possibilities running through her head, trying to just focus on getting through one day at a time.

Selene ended up calling Riana that same night, after calming down from what happened with Jacob, needing her advice on what to do about Jack. There was no way she was telling Riana about what happened with Jacob, she didn't want her best friend worrying over nothing. Though Riana would do it anyway, especially when Selene told her what happened with Jack and how he'd given her a ride home from her broken down car.

"He asked you to homecoming, are you freaking serious?" Riana was in disbelief, holding the phone between her shoulder and ear while painting her fingernails blue. "Wow, that's really weird and I'm not saying that as a bad thing."

"I know, believe me I couldn't believe when he asked me either." Selene kept staring out the window, wondering why Jacob always went into the woods, her eyes closing momentarily. "What should I do, Ri?"

"Well…what do you want to do sweetie?" Riana asked, knowing her friend wanted advice on what to do, but this was a little out of Riana's realm. "I honestly don't know what to tell you except to be careful. You know Jack has a reputation for being a complete asshole."

"I know that and I'm going to, but I also believe everyone deserves a chance." Selene knew she was probably punishing herself by doing this, but talking to Riana helped immensely. "Thanks Ri."

"You're welcome sweetie, I don't know what I did, but I just hope you know what you're doing." Riana sounded troubled about this situation and Selene honestly didn't blame her.

"What would you do if this was you?"

Riana sighed deeply and looked straight ahead, setting her nail polish aside. "I honestly don't know. I mean he is good looking and everything, popular…maybe I would go for it…"

"You would?" Selene sounded surprised, sitting down on her bed after pulling her gaze away from the window, thunder rumbling in the distance. "Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No, I'm saying maybe for a reason because I don't know what I would do. I would be really cautious though and make sure I'm around other people. I would never be alone with him." Riana was being truthful, hoping she wasn't scaring Selene, but sometimes the truth hurt. "Sorry you wanted my opinion though, do you want me to lie to you?"

"No, I'm glad you're being straight with me. I just…something is telling me not to pass this up. Are you going to homecoming?" She asked, deciding to change the subject, hearing Riana sigh again. "You could always go with us…"

Riana chuckled half heartedly. "Nah, three's a crowd, you go have fun and just be careful. I'll be fine, you know me." She tried sounding cheerful, though deep down Selene knew Riana was hurting.

"Ri…"

"Don't worry about me, just go have fun. I gotta go, I have to study before bed. Love you." She hung up before Selene could say another word.

Selene was pulled out of her thoughts as she stared up at the beautiful dress she'd bought for this evening, hoping Riana was alright. She shouldn't go, she should be with Riana and make fun of all those who were going to homecoming. Charlie had given her full reign on his credit card, beyond excited she was going to homecoming, and even had his camera ready.

Tears slid down her cheeks as Selene thought about her last encounter with Jacob, wanting nothing more than to be with him. How could she want someone who was just using her to get over her half sister though? Why was this pull toward Jacob so intense and powerful? It was making her crazy and physically sick because he hadn't been around in nearly two weeks.

She wondered if he was even alive at this point and immediately pushed that thought aside, wiping her tears away as she slipped from the bed. Walking over to the window, lightning flashed across the sky as Selene looked down, gasping at the sight of the russet colored wolf. Her hand pressed against the glass window, having honestly missed it, and chewed her bottom lip nervously. Charlie would be up momentarily to find out where she was, Riana having done her hair earlier.

Her long brown hair was up in a ton of spiral curls, a few tendrils framing her face. It was piled on top of her head elegantly and she had on simple black eyeliner with clear gloss and foundation to hide skin blemishes. Her dress was a deep light lavender, spaghetti strapped, and hugged her upper body snugly. It had a sweetheart neckline with a sparkling flower embroidery on her right hip that consisted of blue, gold and indigo, a touch of green in it. The dress flowed right after the hips, a few layers of lace and silk beneath it.

Pulling away from the window reluctantly, Selene quickly dressed and redid the eyeliner, not wanting Riana's hard work to go to waste. She slipped into the dress and zipped it up, pulling her black two inch open toed heels on, hoping Jack approved. She sighed gently and clipped a silver necklace around her neck, a dark purple teardrop stone linked to it. She had small dangling earrings that matched along with a silver bracelet, reapplying more gloss to her lips to finish.

Charlie couldn't believe how beautiful his daughter was as she descended the stairs, Jack already waiting for her. "Wow, you look amazing Selly." Charlie breathed, taking her hand to help her down the rest of the way, kissing her forehead lovingly. "Young man, you take care of my little girl and bring her back safely." Charlie was holding his shotgun while drinking a beer, déjà vu happening when Edward first picked up Bella for a date.

"Don't worry, sir, I will." Jack promised, never taking his eyes from the beauty before him, wearing a simple dark green dress shirt with black slacks, his hair gelled to perfection with black dress shoes on. He had a black dress coat to match and held open Selene's coat for her, letting her slip into it.

"Her curfew is at eleven, not a minute later." Charlie announced, ignoring the bewildered look Selene gave him, his fatherly instincts completely taking over. "You got that?"

"Yes sir, she will be here no later." Jack nodded and quickly ushered Selene out the front door toward his black Mustang, grinning from ear to ear.

Dark eyes watched their every move from the woods, Selene slipping into the passenger side while Jack whistled happily. Jacob snarled angrily, wanting to rip him to pieces, but knew he couldn't because the leech was still human. However, if he harmed one hair on Selene's head, Jacob would kill him regardless of the pack's vow. Nothing meant more to him in life than the woman who was currently being driven off in a black Mustang with a paleface.

"You look incredible tonight, Selene." Jack complimented, taking her hand and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it, driving off to Forks High School.

"Thanks…"

They made small chatter throughout the drive there, Jack opening her car door like a gentleman. Selene stepped out, a soft smile gracing her lips, and took his offered arm as they headed inside the building. The homecoming theme was tropical, something Forks would never see, the gymnasium decked out in all kinds of different colors. They had colorful strobe lights flashing throughout, streamers hung with tables set up and a dance floor with a DJ.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Jack removed her coat along with his, hanging them up on the hooks provided, and guided Selene further inside, one arm around her waist. Heads turned, jaws dropped, everyone couldn't take their eyes off of Jack having Selene Swan on his arm. Selene hated being the center of attention, but knew being with Jack that was inevitable. She simply stared straight ahead, allowing Jack to guide her throughout the dance, taking in everything that surrounded her.

When Jack asked if she wanted to dance, Selene couldn't deny him as she slipped her hand into his, being lead to the dance floor. It was a slow song, though all Selene could think about was Jacob Black, wondering what he was doing. She was preoccupied and didn't notice what was coming, too busy being swayed in the arms of another man that wasn't Jacob.

"So, I guess you're enjoying my sloppy seconds, eh outsider?" A snide voice sounded from behind, causing Selene to break out of her thoughts and turned around, staring into the face of Ashley Masson.

"I'm sorry what?"

Selene honestly hadn't heard anything Ashley said, seeing two other girls walk up to stand on either side of her. They were in blue, red and black strapless dresses that went above the knee and had slits up the side, all identical styles. Ashley was in the red, her eyes narrowed to slits while Jack stood behind Selene, who looked rather uncomfortable at the moment.

"I said I guess you're enjoying my sloppy seconds. Don't you listen, bitch?" Ashley spat, blue eyes full of jealous rage. "What the hell are you thinking bringing THAT to homecoming Jack?"

Jack simply shrugged, refusing to acknowledge his ex-girlfriend, though he knew she had a point.

"This will ruin your reputation unless you do something about it now." Ashley snapped her fingers, something being slipped into Jack's hand moments later, a cruel smile forming on her red painted lips. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"What are you…" Selene didn't have time to finish that question, her words trailing off as something very thick and sticky began dripping on her.

The girls in black and blue held each of Selene's arms, preventing her from running away, all of them cackling wickedly in her ears. Tears swelled in her eyes as everyone began laughing at her, witnessing Selene's humiliation as a huge jar of honey was poured on top of her head followed by a bucket of feathers. Selene's screams echoed throughout the gymnasium, but nobody cared, not even the chaperones.

"Get off of me!" She screamed louder, struggling in their grip and cried out when Ashley slapped her hard across the face, her head snapping to the side. Blood instantly poured from her mouth from the impact, Selene staring back at her with a face full of feathers and honey. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why?" Ashley practically crooned, dusting herself off while shaking her hand, having put all of the force behind it. "Because I can and because you're trying to steal MY man!"

Jack chuckled cruelly in Selene's ear, having stood right behind her. "What made you even think you were worthy to come here with me, Selene, hmmm? What made you think you were better than Ashley?" He murmured, his arm still wrapped securely around her waist, some of the honey getting on him, but it didn't bother him.

Selene couldn't even speak or say a word, her tears mixing with the honey and feathers, but they weren't finished yet. A second later, everyone stepped back as two jocks from the football team, Nick and Alex, poured a huge bucket of flour on top of her. Selene couldn't stop it from happening as she stood there, her dress completely ruined, her hands outstretched as pure horror flashed on her face.

"Run now unless you want more humiliation." Ashley ordered, folding her arms in front of her chest, Jack instantly going to her side as he passionately kissed her, shoving his tongue practically down her throat.

Selene didn't waste a second and flew out of the gymnasium as fast as she possibly could, sobbing violently, her whole body racked with pain. The rain poured in gallons as she stumbled out of the doors, instantly becoming soaked and closed her eyes as she let it wash most of the humiliation away. One of the straps broke on Selene's dress as she tried in vain to hold it up, stumbling further into the parking lot, feeling sick to her stomach.

She wanted to vomit in the worst way, feeling very weak and used, not believing she actually came here with someone like Jack. What the hell had she been thinking? Jacob was right and Selene had nobody to blame but herself, which made the pain in her heart increase tenfold.

Her head snapped up when she heard a vicious growl in the distance by the trees, that russet wolf who'd been watching her every move coming into her line of vision. It was all too much for Selene to take as she collapsed to the hard asphalt below, the darkness instantly enveloping her. Jacob had quickly phased into human form and caught her before she hit the ground, his eyes instantly darting to the high school, snarling dangerously. Of course it was all a trick and Selene's good heart had been messed with for the last time.

Jacob quickly set her down in the grass, not caring if she was covered in honey, feathers and flour and slipped his cargo shorts on he'd carried with him on the cord around his ankle. The rain didn't bother him in the slightest as lightning flashed across the sky, the heavens mourning for what happened to his angel. Jack and everyone who was involved were going to pay for what they did to her on this night, Jacob vowed. He lifted her up in his strong arms and took off into the woods, heading back to Charlie's as fast as he feet could carry him.

Charlie was up watching sports when the front door flew open, a soaked to the bone Jacob Black walking in with Selene in his arms. His eyes widened in shock at the way she looked, a complete horrid mess from head to toe, soaked from the rain and sticky. Charlie instantly took her from Jacob's arms, who looked as though he might snap at any given moment, and Charlie wasn't far behind.

"What the hell happened?" Charlie demanded, setting her down on the couch, eyes narrowed to slits. "I told that boy to take care of her."

"They humiliated her at the dance. I was riding by on my bike when I saw her stumble out of the doors and she didn't look good. She fainted and I brought her back here." Jacob's voice was a low hiss, clenching his fists tightly at his sides. "You'll have to ask her exactly what happened because I honestly don't know, Charlie."

"Thank you for bringing her back home, Jake." Charlie looked back at Selene, swallowing past the lump in his throat. "I'll take care of this, there will be an investigation and whoever did this to my daughter will pay."

Jacob nodded, not wanting to leave Selene's side, but knew he had no choice. "Keep me posted."

He then flew out the door and barely made it to the tree line before phasing, his clothes nothing more than bitty pieces of fabric. Jacob wasn't waiting for Charlie's investigation and headed straight back to Forks High School, going as fast as his legs could carry him. He would wait for Jack to walk out to his Mustang with his little gang and strike.

Nobody was going to hurt his imprint and get away with it…nobody.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

No sooner had Jacob phased, Sam was waiting for him along with the rest of the pack, causing him to stop. _What's going on? What are you doing? _Jacob demanded in a growl, ready to pounce on anyone who got in the way of his revenge for his imprint.

_You know why we're here, Jake. You can't just go hurting a human, it violates our vow…_

_FUCK THE VOW! _Jacob snapped, not in the mood to hear what the alpha had to say, shaking his furry head furiously. _They caused physical and mental pain to my imprint, Sam. Isn't that what we're all about, protecting the ones we love? _Jacob hadn't even realized what he revealed as he began pacing back and forth in front of the rather shocked pack of wolves.

_Wait a minute…you imprinted on… _Leah couldn't even finish that sentence, her eyes widening to the size of saucers, Embry beside her.

_WHAT?_

_Oh man, Jake that's just wrong, man…_

_You're joking right?_

Sam stared back at Jacob hardening, wondering if he was just making this up in order to get a crack at Jack Marrow. _You imprinted on Bella's half sister Selene. _It wasn't a question, as much as Sam wished he could make it one, watching Jacob suddenly freeze, his pacing faltering.

_You've seriously lost your mind, man! _Paul couldn't keep his trap shut to save his life, refusing to back down now, a growl emanating from the silverfish grey wolf. _You're probably just telling us that because you want to rip someone to shreds. Look, we all know you're in love with Bella Swan, but this isn't the way to…_

_This has nothing to do with Bella. _Jacob's voice had gone quiet in all of their heads, knowing he was going to explode at any second. The quieter Jacob Black was, the more volatile he became and the entire pack knew that. _You can think whatever you want, but the fact is that I imprinted and it was on Selene. _Jacob wasn't about to get Emily in trouble with Sam, deciding to keep the fact he'd told her about the imprinting to himself, hiding his thoughts well.

_Oh really? You don't sound convincing when you say you're not in love with Bella. You can't lie to us, Jake. You're still in love with that bloodsucker lover! _Paul snarled, already in a stance along with Jacob, both of them circling each other. _Admit it, you haven't imprinted, you only wish you have!_

_Paul, that's enough! _Quil couldn't take hearing Paul's ranting anymore, shaking his head as a whimper escaped his muzzle. _Jacob doesn't lie and you know it. It just sucks that it has to be with a Swan… _He didn't like any of the Swan family, except Charlie, and that was only because Billy Black was his best friend.

_Let's just think about this rationally for a second… _Sam really didn't want to believe Jacob had actually imprinted on Bella's half sister because the man had been through enough pain from that family to last him a lifetime. _Jacob, how do you know you imprinted? What if it's just an infatuation? What if you're just using Selene to get over what Bella did to you?_

_You have to admit, she looks a hell of a lot like Bella with her brown hair. _Leah grunted, having to always add her two cents in, rolling her eyes. _You didn't imprint, Jake. If you had..._

_What makes you such a damn expert when it comes to imprinting, Leah? _Jacob growled, clearly not amused that he was being ganged up on, beginning to pace again. _Just because you and Embry imprinted on each other, doesn't mean you have a clue what I'm feeling inside. You don't what goes on in my head, which is why I've been able to keep this a secret for as long as I did._

_How long ago did this happen? _Sam demanded, somewhat irritated that Jacob would keep something this important from the pack. _Tell me now, Black._

When Sam called them by their last name, no matter who it was, the whole pack knew they were in hot water with the alpha. Jacob actually cringed physically, something he rarely did, his head lowering though he didn't stop pacing. How could he tell Sam that it'd been the night before Bella's wedding? They would think he was not only a stalker of the Swan residence, but using Selene even more.

_A few weeks ago. _Jacob finally answered, his voice low.

_When exactly? _Sam ordered, taking a step toward the russet colored wolf with blackened eyes, the rage burning in them. _What exact day?_

Jacob snorted, refusing to back down from Sam because, truth be told, Jacob was supposed to be the alpha of the pack. He'd stepped down though, not wanting the responsibility an alpha had. He had to listen to the shots Sam called and Jacob hated it, just wanting to be independent. He often thought about running away again, knowing he was still trying to get back Sam and the pack's trust, but nothing meant more to him than protecting Selene.

That included ripping apart a certain jockstrap by the name of Jack Marrow.

_You really wanna know? Fine, it was the night before Bella's wedding. I went to check on the Swan residence and Selene was staring out the window. Our eyes met while I was phased and the rest is history. My whole world stopped and nothing else matters besides her now. I don't even care if you decide to attack the Cullen's once Bella is changed. None of it matters to me because the only person I can think about is Selene._ Jacob had to stop his explanation for a few seconds to recollect his thoughts, always getting lost whenever he thought about Selene._ I can't even think about Bella anymore, isn't that what all of you wanted? For me to imprint so I could forget about her? Well guess what, it happened and it shouldn't matter if it's Bella's half sister. Selene can't stand Bella and she thinks something is going on with the Cullen's. When the time is right, I will tell her the truth about everything because she is my imprint whether you all like it or not. And Sam, I swear on the tribe, if you even ATTEMPT or try to keep me away from her, I will leave again. _Jacob wasn't backing down, flat out refusing to lose the one thing left in his life that made him happy.

_That's sickening. _Leah groaned, shaking her head, just wanting to knock some sense into Jacob. _You went from one paleface to another!_

Sam knew just by the look in Jacob's eyes that he was telling the truth, that he indeed found his soul mate in Selene Swan. _I'm not going to keep you away from her because it'll cause you both unbearable pain… _He trailed off, huffing out a little sigh, suddenly stopping to stare straight into the woods. _You can see her whenever you want when you're off patrol and I'll make sure you have the time to see her…_

_What's the catch, Sam? _Jacob ordered, not stupid by any means and knew Sam wasn't saying this out of the kindness of his heart. _Just say it._

_Selene Swan is from this day forward banned from the reservation. She can go to La Push, but she will not step one toe on the reservation grounds. That's an order Jacob and I really don't care if you're angry about it or not. I know you can't control who you imprint on, but that's my final word. You can see her and be with her, but she's not allowed near us. _Sam's tone held finality, no room for argument as he turned around, his back facing Jacob. _Just remember, Jacob, just because you imprinted doesn't necessarily mean you'll end up with her. Think about it. Everyone, back to patrol and the reservation, we're finished here._

Jacob couldn't believe what Sam ordered, wanting to rip his head off, growling viciously. He knew they all thought he was insane for imprinting on Bella's half sister, but how the hell could he control it? They all knew imprinting happened on a whim, that there was no stopping it once it finally did happen. Jacob hadn't really looked at Selene or noticed her up until the night before Bella's wedding to the bloodsucker.

His eyebrow arched when absolutely no pain entered his heart at the thought of Bella marrying Edward Cullen, actually feeling relief flood his body. So he really had imprinted…Jacob refused to go back to La Push if Sam was going to ban Selene from the reservation, deciding he would stay in Forks. He had a lot to make up to her after acting like a complete ass from their last encounter.

Turning, Jacob raced back to Charlie's, knowing Selene was probably still out cold from fainting in the rain, having a feeling she was going to be sick by morning. Charlie had already said he was keeping her home until a full investigation was done at Forks High School for what happened to Selene. Jacob snarled, his thoughts reverting back to Jack Marrow, deciding he wouldn't kill him.

He would just pay him a _special _visit.

Letting a howl rip out of his body, Jacob raced as fast as he could toward Forks High School, keeping strictly to the woods. He would follow Jack to his house and then phase into human form, wanting to say a few words to the boy. He arrived in minutes, just in time to see Jack stumbling out of the school with a blonde in his arms, both of them rubbing all over each other. It was rather sickening to witness, but Jacob had an agenda, one that he was going to fulfill after what happened to Selene.

"Jack, stop it." Ashley mumbled against his lips, running her hands up and down his bare chest since the shirt was already undone. "We can't do this…"

"Why not? We need to make up for lost time, sweet cheeks." He groaned, his lips sealing to her neck, chuckling when she physically shivered against him. "I missed you…"

"You know I'm not with you right?" Ashley pulled back, staring into his eyes. "Just because we finally showed that Swan bitch what was up, doesn't mean I'm forgiving you for actually bringing her here. That wasn't part of the plan."

"I know, but what did you expect me to do? Drag her here kicking and screaming?" Jack snorted, already removing the straps from her shoulders, kissing down them. "What do you have against her anyway?"

"Her sister was a total bitch to me throughout school and now that we're seniors, I figured I'd get a little payback by using her weakling sister…" Ashley began laughing and felt it die in her throat when a roar sounded from the woods, Jack instantly clinging to her.

"What the fuck was that?" He demanded, looking down at Ashley. "Did you hear that?"

"Of course I did nimrod, who wouldn't?" Ashley retorted, pushing him away as she began pulling the straps of her dress back on her shoulders, both of them looking near the woods. "Do you think it's one of those killer bears we've been hearing about?"

Jack swallowed hard, the nervousness radiating from every pore of his body, clearing his throat. "I don't know…I think we should get out of here." He was already ushering Ashley to his car, deciding they could finish this when they were far away from whatever was in the woods near the high school.

"Leaving so soon?" A deep voice said moments later, causing Jack to whip around, Ashley halfway in the Mustang.

Jack's eyes narrowed at the dark figure headed their way, wondering who was playing games with them. "Yeah, what the fuck is it to you?" He demanded, already removing his jacket, tossing it in the Mustang right in Ashley's face.

"Hey!"

"Who the hell are you?" Jack ignored Ashley's protest, his eyes focused on whoever was approaching them. "Answer me now!"

"Temper, temper." The cold voice mused, staying in the darkness for the time being as the rain began falling. "I don't think you want to know why I'm here."

Jack had been moving toward the dark figure, trying to see who it was, and ended up receiving a fist to his nose for his troubles. He flew back and landed on the hard asphalt, Ashley's scream echoing in the night, but nobody was around to hear them or witness what was happening. Jack groaned out, holding his now shattered nose and scurried back from the dark figure, hearing footsteps.

"Look man, I don't know who the hell you are or what this is about, but I'm leaving with my girlfriend to get some. You broke my fucking nose!" Jack growled out, a crack sounding moments later because he'd squeezed it back into place, screaming out.

"Oh that is SICK! I'm NOT having sex with you now, Jack." Ashley felt sick as she watched the blood pour out of his nose, having gotten out of the car to rush to his side, already stumbling back.

"Enough, you two make me sick with the way you treated Selene Swan tonight. She didn't do anything to you or anyone, she didn't deserve what happened to her." His voice had turned to ice, dark eyes flashing just as a streak of lightning lit the sky, making the outline of his body come into view.

Ashley was officially scared to death, her blue eyes wide, paling.

"That little…"

"SHUT UP!" The voice roared, stopping Jack from getting away because a huge sneaker covered foot crushed his lower genitals, causing Jack to scream out in agony. "I SAID SHUT UP!"

"J-Jack, do w-what h-he says…" Ashley stammered, crying out when a hand shot out to bury in her blonde hair, which was soaked from the rain. "P-Please don't hurt me…"

"Why should I take pity on people who destroy lives?" He retorted, causing both Jack and Ashley to stare at each other in horror. "Answer me this: Why should Selene pay for her sister's mistakes or whatever Bella did to you?"

"I…"

The foot was suddenly removed from Jack's lower region, the dark figure releasing Ashley as he shoved her back. She tripped over Jack's legs, hitting the asphalt with a thud, a cold smirk forming on the dark figure's lips. Jack was busy curled up in a fetal position holding himself, the pain radiating through every part of his body.

"Let this be a lesson to both of you because, the next time you even LOOK at Selene Swan wrong, you will answer to me. Do you both understand?" They both just nodded, scared to death right now and the scent of urine suddenly entered the air, the dark figure wrinkling his nose in disgust. "You need to change your pants, junior."

Jack scowled through the pain, Ashley plugging her nose with her fingers, not believing he actually just pissed and shit his pants. "I think I'll walk home…" She stood up shakily and turned to say something to the dark figure, blinking when he was nowhere to be found.

Jacob coughed and hacked because he was laughing so hard, having phased back into wolf form, heading back to Charlie's to check on Selene.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As promised, Charlie did a full investigation and was shocked when both Ashley Masson and Jack Marrow came forth with confessions. They were brought into the principal's office, where Ashley explained why she'd set the whole thing up, wanting to get back at Bella Swan somehow. Apparently, Bella had been a cold bitch towards her one day in the bathroom on the second floor and told everyone Ashley was pregnant.

Ashley had been tossing her cookies when Bella walked in, finding a home pregnancy test on the bathroom sink. Ashley had been waiting for the results and Bella had been the only one in the bathroom who knew about the possibility. When rumors began surfacing that Ashley was pregnant, she immediately blamed Bella and it took A LOT of convincing to change people's minds.

Charlie knew Bella would never do something like that and told Ashley that there had to be someone else she'd told prior about the possible pregnancy. That's when Ashley began crying her eyes out because it finally clicked in her brain who else she had told. Chief Swan was right and Ashley apologized profusely for what she'd done to his daughter. She'd been plotting this revenge ever since Bella Swan graduated high school, knowing doing anything to a senior would've made her extremely unpopular.

Jack was the next one brought in the office and would not look Charlie in the eye, his gaze glued to his shoes. Charlie proceeded to question him vigorously and nodded when Jack immediately came clean about Ashley putting him up to the whole ordeal with Selene. He never wanted to hurt Selene, but love made people do crazy things and even Charlie had to admit the kid had a point.

Both were suspended from school for two weeks and spent them in county lockup under Charlie's close supervision. The parents had to approve of course, which they automatically did after Charlie explained in depth what their children put his daughter through at homecoming. The teens were instructed to write letters every day describing how they felt in jail along with sincere apologetic letters addressed to Selene Swan with explanations on why they humiliated and degraded her.

Charlie definitely had stroke in the small town of Forks and knew these teens would NEVER pull a stunt like that again with someone else.

During those two weeks, Selene refused to come out of her room, Charlie having to literally bring food to her so she would eat. He was the ONLY one she would talk to, not even letting her best friend Riana come to visit. Selene couldn't step foot back in that school again, tears streaming down her face every time she thought about what happened.

It took nearly three days to get all the honey out of her hair, which consisted of at least nine washes, three per day. Throughout it all she cried and even decided to chop her hair off when she just couldn't remove it all. It now rested just below her shoulders instead of to her waist. Selene had her huge bay windows closed with dark blinds and drapes, not wanting to see the outside world or anyone in it.

Charlie promised her she didn't have to go back to school, that she could finish her schooling at home if she wanted. Being as smart as she was and a straight A student, Forks High School didn't have a problem with that, especially after the ordeal she went through. Charlie had come up and explained to Selene the punishment he gave Jack Marrow and Ashley Masson, but that didn't make her feel better. In fact, it just made her feel worse because, thanks to Bella, she could never face anyone in this town again.

Selene was starting to really hate her half sister with a passion, not believing Ashley attacked her because of a stupid rumor. Seriously? Selene wanted to just punch the blonde bimbo right in her face, scowling every time she thought about them. She really wished she could just ram her foot as deep into Jack's crotch as hard as humanly possible to where he couldn't have kids any longer.

She hated them all.

It'd been two weeks since that fateful night and Selene was still holed up in her room, just laying in bed curled up in a ball. She only left to go to the bathroom or downstairs whenever Charlie wasn't home to get something to drink, not even having the will to eat. She just wanted to crawl in a deep dark hole and never come out again, knowing the entire town knew about what happened to her.

Poor little Selene Swan had to have her daddy defend her honor.

Charlie Swan throwing his weight around for his daughter.

She could hear it now and that just angered Selene even more, causing her to growl out angrily. Taking the closest thing she could get her hands on, Selene tossed the alarm clock across the room, watching it shatter into pieces, honestly not caring. Violent sobs tore through every part of her body as she collapsed back on the bed, gritting her teeth and wiped her tears away angrily. She wanted them all to pay for what they did to her, knowing Charlie did the best he could by putting them in county lockup for two weeks.

That didn't make what happened to Selene hurt any less.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open a few hours later, hearing something tapping at her window. Selene rubbed her eyes tiredly, having cried herself to sleep, and ignored the growling in her stomach as she slid from bed. It was probably a loose branch outside her window scrapping against it since a tree was outside her window. Sighing heavily, Selene yawned and walked over to the window, knowing nightfall had arrived, her hand on the curtain.

Tap.

What the hell was going on? Selene raised an eyebrow and let curiosity get the better of her, pushing the curtain to the side to stare out the window. The lamp on her nightstand gave her enough light to see who was tossing little rocks at her window, tears instantly swelling in her eyes at the sight of Jacob Black. She hadn't seen him in weeks, ever since their encounter in the kitchen, and wondered what he wanted with her now.

No doubt he'd heard about her humiliating experience at homecoming and was probably there to gloat about being right. Shaking her head, Selene walked away from the window, tears sliding down her face. Jacob's heart completely shattered when she did that, he'd been there every night in wolf form watching over her for the past two weeks, hoping to catch a glimpse of his imprint.

This was the first night she actually looked out the window and he could see the tears in her eyes, feel her pain even two stories up. Narrowing his eyes, Jacob decided he'd had enough of the distance and immediately began scaling her tree with ease and grace. He arrived at the window and began tapping at it with his knuckle, prepared to break the window if that's what it took to feel Selene against him. He'd been in physical pain for weeks and it was time it stopped, that he came clean to her about everything.

"Selene, I know you're in there. You can't hide from me; I'm not going anywhere. I will live in your damn tree until you face me." Jacob said through the window, knowing she could hear him, and also knew she was going through the same pain as he was because of the imprinting. "Selene please, I just want to make sure you're okay…"

"Go away." Her muffled voice replied, breaking his heart even more. "I don't want to see you or anyone!"

"No, I'm not leaving you. I live in your tree now, you hear me? I'll be a tree hugger, I don't really care at this point."

Scowling at his stubbornness, Selene stormed over to the window and yanked the curtain back, fresh tears falling. "I said leave me alone! What part of that do you not understand? I don't want to see you or anyone! I just want to be left ALONE!" She practically shouted and felt the energy drain from her body at once, watching as Jacob simply pressed his hand against the glass window.

Those deep dark eyes were pleading with her to just let him in, to open the window so he could hold her in his arms. Jacob didn't say a single word, keeping his hand right there as it began to steam the window somewhat due to his body temperature. He was always between a toasty one hundred and seven or eight, depending how angry he was at the time. Right now, all he wanted was to pour all of his warmth and love into this broken woman and piece her back together again.

Selene felt that familiar pull toward him, her heart aching to just touch him once, not understanding why. Why was she suddenly feeling like her entire world revolved around him and nobody else? His eyes were putting her in another trance and Selene couldn't pull away even if a gun was pressed to her temple. It was almost as if everything vanished from sight except the man sitting outside her bedroom window in a tree, begging and pleading with her to just let him inside.

"What do you want from me?" She whispered solemnly, wrapping her arms around herself, suddenly feeling extremely chilled, which didn't make sense because she wore thick black pajama pants and a long sleeved black shirt.

"To open the window." Jacob simply answered, not removing his hand and watched as she inched closer, her trembling hand outstretched. "Please."

Selene swallowed hard and suddenly pressed her hand slowly to the glass over his, feeling the heat through it, their gaze never breaking from one another. Jacob sucked in a sharp breath when her hand pressed to his through the glass, feeling how cold it was compared to his and just wanted to warm her up, the turmoil burning in his dark eyes. Selene's tears had subsided momentarily, her hand slowly slipping from the glass, knowing what she had to do.

Within seconds, the latch on the window was unlocked and she pushed it up, standing back so Jacob could climb in. He did silently, landing on his feet like a cat in front of her, Selene's breath nearly catching in her throat. The turmoil was gone and what replaced it was burning relief as Jacob stared at her intensely. Selene couldn't move or speak, her bottom lip trembling, flashbacks of their last encounter going through her mind.

"Jake…"

He pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her and slowly shook his head, cupping her face in his hot hand. "All is forgiven and has been for awhile." He murmured in a low voice, towering over her with his sheer size. He wore just a pair of tan khaki shorts and no shirt, his muscles rippling with every move he made. "I'm here now Selene, I'm not going anywhere."

"Jake…" Tears instantly stung her eyes and Selene blinked, feeling them scorching her cheeks once again. His thumbs instantly wiped them away, her hands reaching up to grab his wrists, soft to the touch. "I don't understand…"

"I know, but you will in due time." He promised, not believing she was actually touching him, closing his eyes momentarily to relish the feeling. "You have no idea how great that feels."

"What do you mean?" She looked confused, going to remove her hands from his wrists, when Jacob stopped her, instead placing them against his blazing chest. "Jake, you're burning up again…"

Jacob chuckled from low in his throat, wrapping one strong arm around her waist, pulling her even closer to him, their foreheads meeting. "You'll have to get used to that because I'm always this…hot." He smirked, running his hand up and down her back soothingly, warming her up like he wanted to.

"I've noticed." Selene lowered her gaze and sighed when Jacob lifted her chin back up as their eyes locked once more. "Why are you here?"

"I haven't seen you in weeks, why else would I be here?" Jacob sighed when she gave him a pointed look, closing his eyes again, cherishing every second he had with her. "I missed you, Selene…"

"I don't understand why."

"Does there have a be a reason why I've missed you?" Jacob retorted, his voice remaining low and deep, not wanting to fight with her again. "You have no idea just how much you mean to me, Selene. No idea."

If he only knew how many nights she spent only dreaming of Jacob Black saying those words to her. "Is this a dream?" She whispered, fresh tears threatening to fall, looking up into his eyes, her heart pounding thunderously. "Jake…"

"No, it's not a dream." He assured her, chuckling softly and swept her up in his arms, carrying her over to the bed. "Look, I know what happened to you at homecoming, Selene. You have to know that I wanted to rip his heart out of his chest and fry it."

Selene swallowed hard by the intensity burning in his eyes, caressing his face, still not able to get over how hot he felt to the touch. "Please calm down, I don't want you upset." Jacob instantly groaned, leaning into her touch, both of them sinking down on top of her bed as it dipped under their weight, Jacob hovering over her.

"For you I'll do anything." He vowed, moving his head to the side to press a soft hot kiss to her wrist, sending shivers throughout her body. Jacob felt it too and smirked, immediately moving to where her back was pressed against his chest, his arms wrapping around her waist. "Let me warm you up now."

Selene didn't understand the change that came over him, but definitely wasn't complaining, running her fingertips up and down his arm feather lightly. "Is that why you came, you wanted to make sure I was alright?" She asked softly after a few minutes of silence passed between them, staring at the wall.

"I've been watching you since that night." He felt her stiffen in his arms, sighing deeply in her neck, knowing he had to tell her the truth. "It was me who found you. I was near the high school, just keeping a lookout because I was worried about you. I knew that jerk was up to no good."

"How could you know?" She whispered morosely, closing her eyes tightly shut. "I didn't even know…"

"I just knew that he was no good, I could feel it. I kinda have a sixth sense…" Jacob wasn't ready to tell her about being a shape shifter yet, though he couldn't deny her the truth about that night. "I watched from the woods and when you stumbled out in the rain, I knew something was wrong. I raced over to you and caught you just before you fainted and brought you back home safely. I came back to check on you the next day, but Charlie said you didn't want any visitors and sent me away, which really hurt because I didn't know if you were alright."

Selene opened and closed her mouth, deciding not to tell Jacob about the wolf she thought she saw that night, knowing she must've hallucinated it. "Thank you, Jake." She whispered, snuggling further against him. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm here as long as you want me." He whispered, his mouth right by her ear, and felt Selene instantly relax fully in his arms.

Within moments, both were fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"You did WHAT?"

Sam couldn't look his fiancée in the eye even if his life depended on it, wincing at the rise in her voice. "Emily, you have to understand…"

"Understand? Understand what, Samuel?" She rarely used to his name, only when deeply angry with him, and this was definitely one of those moments. "Understand the fact that you basically banned Jake away from his family? Understand the fact that you can't see true love even if it bit you in the ass? Understand that fact that I don't even know the man standing in front of me because of how cruel and manipulative you're being? No, you're right I don't understand and I never will."

"Emily…" Sam couldn't believe how she was reacting, hating that she was angry at him. He could feel every ounce of pain and anger seeping from her pores. "Please…"

"No, don't you dare do that! Do you DARE even THINK about begging my forgiveness, Samuel Uley! How dare you treat Jacob like a common piece of trash when HE'S supposed to be the true alpha of the pack! Is that what you can't stand? The fact that his ancestry puts him above you?" Emily could feel the tears sting her eyes, her heart breaking into pieces for Jacob. "Is that why you're treating him this way, is it really about him imprinting on Isabella Swan's half sister? Or are you just jealous and bitter that you'll never be the TRUE alpha?"

"That's really low, Emily…" Sam growled, not believing the words that were coming out of her mouth, eyes narrowing. "You know I don't mind it a damn bit that Jake is supposed to be the true alpha."

Emily snorted, folding her arms in front of her chest. "You can bullshit a lot of people in this world, Samuel, but I'm your imprint and I know everything you're thinking and feeling. You are jealous of Jacob Black and you always have been because of who his grandfather is." She knew she was right, especially when Sam lowered his gaze from hers, which was the first sign that she was on the right track. "

"What makes you think you know anything, Emily?" Sam snarled, feeling the fire shooting down his spine, trying to fight it off the best he could.

He remembered the last time he'd lost his temper around Emily, which is why she was permanently scarred. Three huge claw marks marred the right side of her beautiful face and it was all because of Sam losing his temper. She'd stuck by his side, assuring him she still loved and wanted him, that she knew he would never hurt her intentionally. Sam was the luckiest man alive and hated fighting with his imprint and future wife, but right now, all he wanted to do was rip her apart for the things she said.

"I don't know everything, but I do know you, Samuel. I know everything about you. I know when you're upset because I can feel it. I know when you're happy, when you're upset, when you're about to phase. I know what you're feeling every second of the day because I feel it too!" Emily wiped her tears away, wrapping her arms around herself. "And I can feel the hatred you feel towards me right now. That's okay because I hate you too for what you did to Jake."

Sam gritted his teeth, fire flashing through his dark eyes. "Since you're so damn worried about Jacob, why don't you go fuck him instead of me?" He suggested coldly, causing Emily's eyes to nearly shoot out of their sockets, a hand flying to cover her mouth.

"What?" Emily was having trouble breathing, her voice a mere whisper as she practically gasped that one word out, feeling her heart shattering in her chest. "You think I…How could you even think…" She could not form the words because the shock was too much, the shards of her heart floating to the pit of her stomach.

"Good, maybe you'll stop running that mouth of yours and start using it for more pleasurable things." Sam licked his lips lewdly at her, Emily instantly feeling the chunks rising in her throat.

"That's what you think of me? You think I'd do something like that after the horrible things you just said?" Emily didn't know who this man was standing in front of her, but it definitely wasn't the Sam she fell in love with. "I think of Jacob Black as a son along with the others…we're a family and you completely destroyed it because of your jealousy." She wasn't yelling any longer, not having the strength for it, and backed up when Sam came toward her.

"Family?" Sam echoed, snorting from low in his throat. "You think this is about family? Have you completely lost your mind? Jacob put us all through HELL over Bella Swan and now you want us to be HAPPY for him for imprinting on her half sister? She's going to break his heart just like she did and cause him even MORE pain, Emily! I'm trying to protect him from that!"

"By banning his imprint from La Push? You know damn well how much it hurts and kills one of you when you can't be near your imprint!" Emily shouted, refusing to back down from him, squaring her shoulders as more tears fell. "What if it was us, Samuel? What if Jacob was alpha and he banned me from La Push? What if it was US? Because you know as well as I do that he'll never come to La Push if he can't be with her. He'll choose her over the pack and everything else!"

Sam shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, acting as if he didn't care. "Then that's the way it's supposed to be. I don't care if she's his imprint or not…"

Emily's eyebrows furrowed together, wondering what he meant by that. "Wait a minute, what do you mean if she's his imprint or not?" Now she was more confused than ever, leaning against the counter, her hands pressed against it. "You think Jake is lying to you?"

"Why else would I ban her from the rez, Emily?" His voice had grown softer, arms folded in front of his chest, still very angry by their explosion. "I think he's just using her to get over her sister. I don't think he imprinted and neither do the others."

"What makes you think you get to decide that, Samuel?" Emily's voice had grown cold again, pushing away from the counter, needing something to drink. "I love you, but you really need to get your head out of your ass. You're wrong on this. Jake did imprint, he wouldn't lie about something like that."

"How the hell do you know that?" Sam growled, not believing she was defending Jacob this much, his muscles tensed.

"Because of the look in his eyes when he told me a few weeks ago." Emily said softly, soft brown eyes locked with his. "He had the same look in his eyes as you did when you first told me about imprinting on me. Selene Swan is his soul mate, Sam, and what you did is cold, cruel and unforgiving."

Sam grunted with a roll of his eyes at her dramatics, trying not to let the pain in her voice bother him. "So protecting my pack and the tribe is cold, cruel and unforgiving?" He shrugged, tossing his hands up in the air, completely giving up. "If that's what it takes to protect the people I love…"

"So Jake means absolutely nothing to you?"

"Jake made his own bed and now he's going to lie in it. I didn't ban him from the rez, Emily! I didn't ban him from his home because I don't have that right! But I DO have a right to ban any paleface that poses a threat to us! I'm not changing my mind about this!" Sam shouted, his stubbornness shining through fully, not caring if she was upset with him or not. She'd get over it in a week or two and everything would go back to the way it was.

"Then until you do, I never want to see you again." Emily watched him freeze in his tracks as he stalked toward the door, her arms folded in front of her chest.

"What?" Sam felt like the wind was knocked from him when she said that, blinking, seeing the pure seriousness in her eyes. "Emily…"

"If you're going to treat one of us like this, then I don't want to be with you. I refuse to marry a cold-hearted monster." Emily slipped her engagement ring off of her finger, which was a single diamond ring set on a silver band, tossing it on the floor at his feet. "Until you come to your senses, the engagement and what we have is over."

Sam could not believe what he was hearing, feeling his own heart shatter in his chest, swallowing past the lump in his throat. He didn't even know what to say or think right now, slowly bending down almost in a zombie state to pick up the ring, staring at it completely heartbroken. He loved Emily with everything inside of him and knew they did belong together.

She was tossing away everything they worked so hard for because he was trying to protect the reservation and Jacob. Didn't she realize he was doing the right thing, that this Selene Swan was simply being used? It wasn't fair to Selene; hadn't she been used enough? Sam knew all about what happened to her at the Forks High School homecoming, having seen the visions in Jacob's mind when they were both phased.

He just didn't want anyone to get hurt and ended up hurting himself.

"Emily, I love you…" Sam's voice sounded completely broken, tears actually stinging his eyes, all of the anger flooding from his body.

"I love you too and I wish you were my old Sam again." Emily blinked as huge tears flowed down her face, her voice cracking under pressure, chest constricting tightly. This was her house, not theirs; Sam hadn't moved in yet because they were waiting until after the wedding…after they were officially one.

It would never happen now.

The last image Emily saw was Sam running out of the house as fast as his legs could carry him, leaping into the air and phased into a pure black wolf. Emily's legs crumbled beneath her as she collapsed by the door, her hand pressing against the broken screen door, tears streaming down her face like two rapid non-stopping rivers. Her heart was dying because she had called things off with Sam, hoping to make him see the error of his ways.

"No…" She whispered painfully, lowering her head, angry at herself for thinking a happily ever after would commence between them. "Sam…"

Sam raced as fast as he could through the woods, knocking down trees left and right because of how angry he was. Emily had called things off because he was trying to protect everyone on the reservation, especially Jacob. How the hell was he supposed to tell the others that his imprint wanted nothing to do with him? That he'd lost the best thing that ever happened to him because of Jacob Black?

_What's going on, Sam?_ Paul demanded, running up alongside the alpha, his silverish gray fur dancing in the moonlight. _Sam…_

_I don't want to talk about it, Paul. _Sam growled, the pain radiating from every part of his body, trying not to think about it, but all that raced through his mind was Emily's words.

Paul was silent as he listened to every one of Sam's thoughts, replaying the fight in his head, and closed his eyes momentarily. Emily had called off the engagement because of what Sam did to Jacob. Didn't she realize that Jacob couldn't handle being hurt again by another Swan? Sam was just trying to help him and ended up paying for it by losing the love of his life.

_I'm sorry, Sam… _Paul honestly didn't know what to say, what to think, wishing there was some way to convince Emily that Sam was doing the right thing.

_I'll get over it. _He replied gruffly, knowing he was lying through his muzzle, but right now all Sam wanted to do was run and hunt down bloodsuckers. _Paul, if you're going to patrol with me then keep your thoughts to yourself about her._

Nodding silently, Paul kept following Sam, not thinking anything as they proceeded to patrol. He already knew Jacob was in La Push, he hadn't come back to the reservation in a week, the second longest time Jacob had been away from them. He was choosing a paleface over his family, what a joke. Paul snorted as he began running, ending up tackling a deer, ripping its throat out as blood sprayed everywhere.

He just needed a distraction and raw meat did that, made him cold and numb, devoid of any emotion. Sam watched as Paul demolished the animal and joined in, suddenly thirsting for the animal's blood, knowing they were no better than the Cullen's. They drank animal blood to survive, yet the wolves were doing it simply to let out anger and aggression. They tore the animal limb by limb, tossing bones against the trees, leaving indents in them.

When they were finished, Sam and Paul continued patrolling, ending up at the south end of Forks. Through the trees, Paul could see different people walking and talking, some kissing their loved ones, others crying over broken hearts. He stopped in his tracks, his paws feeling as though they were cemented to the forest ground. His eyes pierced through the thick trees, having excellent vision, and watched, feeling every part of his body come nearly undone.

She sat on a nearby bench with a book in her hand, reading the words through her black rimmed glasses, her black hair pulled back in two chopsticks. Even from this distance away, Paul could clearly see the color of her midnight blue eyes, which sparkled when she read something she apparently liked in the book. All thoughts of Sam and Emily vanished into thin air as Paul slowly started moving himself closer to the tree line, knowing there was no way he could show himself.

He had to get closer to her though, feeling his world spinning off its axel, his entire universe disappearing from view except her. Paul felt his mouth suddenly go dry, the fire within his body igniting with different emotions. She was his entire world; nothing else mattered to Paul and knew he was in deep trouble.

Sam had disappeared and Paul knew he had to get back, slowly backing away from the tree line, thoughts of Rachel entering his mind. He'd been having somewhat of a fling with her, but knew deep down Rachel didn't feel anything for him. Paul didn't either, especially now that he'd just…he couldn't even think about what just happened and raced off, already feeling the pull toward the girl on the bench.

A paleface.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Over the next several days, Jacob did everything he could to help get Selene out of her shell, wanting her to experience life again. It wasn't fair that she'd already missed part of her senior school year because of that jockstrap and his little whore. He finally heard the entire story, after promising not to lose his temper, from Selene and, needless to say, he wished he'd killed them both that night. Two weeks in jail didn't even compare to the type of humiliation and degradation they put Selene through…Jacob seriously wanted to rip their hearts out and feed them to their owners on a stick.

Selene cried the entire time she told Jacob what happened, after some major convincing on his part, not really wanting to relive it. She couldn't deny Jacob anything though, not even a little, and slowly told him everything that transpired up until she ran outside in the freezing downpour. Jacob held her the entire time, rubbing her back and whispering words of encouragement in her ear, assuring her that he didn't think any less of her.

If anything, he thought less of those two assholes who put her through such pain.

"I just…I don't know if I can face them again." She whispered brokenly, sniffling as more tears fell down her face. A sigh escaped her as she was rolled onto her back and untangled, having curled up in a tight ball, and stared up in those beautiful dark eyes of Jacob. "I'll never be…"

Before the words could escape her lips, Jacob captured them in a soft passionate kiss, wrapping her up in his warmth, just wanting her to feel completely safe and secure. Selene moaned softly, still not believing he was here with her and hadn't left in four days. Her head instantly spun, arms encircling his neck, pressing herself closer to his hot body that she'd grown accustomed to because she was always cold. Selene didn't understand the intensity between them or her longing to just stay in his arms for the rest of her life.

Jacob knew Selene's curiosity was burning to know more about him, but he didn't want to scare her away. That's the absolute last thing he wanted to happen, enjoying just being with her, having not thought about anything else since he imprinted. Hell, Bella didn't even exist to him anymore, that's how powerful imprinting was…it completely demolished all feelings he had for her and put them on his imprint.

When the kiss broke, both were completely breathless as Jacob settled in her chest, his arms never leaving her waist. He loved snuggled with her, especially when she began running her fingers through his soft black shaggy hair. This was heaven and Jacob never wanted to leave, though he did want Selene to at least go outside again. He knew how much she loved the outdoors, especially when it rained, and didn't want her missing out on anything that was important to her.

"Selene…"

"SELENE NICOLE SWAN, OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BUST IT DOWN!"

Jacob shot up out of bed; dark eyes widened to the size of saucers, and looked back at Selene. "Who the hell is that?" He whispered, not wanting whoever was pounding on the door to see him.

Selene simply sighed, not even paling because she knew who it was and deserved to be yelled at. "Hide in the closet, don't make a sound." She ordered, already shoving him into it and closed the door, leaving it cracked just a smidge so he could breathe. She then walked over, after straightening herself out a little bit, and stopped the person from banging on her door. "Hey Ri."

"Hey Ri? That's all you have to say to me after how many weeks of not calling, texting, emailing…whatever! You are a lousy friend to do that to me, Selene! I would NEVER keep you worrying like that, no matter what happened to me!" She ranted, tossing her hands up in the air and barged into Selene's room, angered beyond belief.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? SORRY? Sorry doesn't cut it woman! I've been going out of my mind with worry! Why haven't you called or texted or anything? I didn't hurt you like they did and I never would!" Riana had a lot of pent up emotion and annoyance to get off of her chest, which Selene fully understood.

"I'm sorry…"

Tears began streaming down her face as Riana paced as fast as she could, her black hair down with angled bangs, having recently gotten her hair done. She finally stopped and stared hardening at her best friend, seeing Selene's head lowered. She sighed and walked over, bending down to where their eyes could meet, Riana grabbing her hands and squeezing.

"I'm sorry…"

"Selene, you need to stop saying that because you have nothing to be sorry for." Riana stated, wiping away the tears that streaked down her friend's cheeks, seeing just how much pain she was in. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I've been so frustrated lately…"

"It's fine…"

"No it's not." Riana hated this shell Selene was in and stood up to sit on the bed beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You know I'm always here for you. I just wish you would've let me help you through this. Doing it on your own isn't the best solution. I have been worried out of my mind; I haven't been sleeping good lately because my anxiety is so high from what happened."

"That's enough with the guilt tripping." A deep voice sounded behind them, causing Riana's head to snap behind her, eyes widening at the sight of Jacob Black.

"Jake…"

"She's been through enough without you having to lay guilt on her." Jacob would tear this woman's head off if she didn't leave his imprint alone, already in protective mode. "So you can either comfort her or get the hell out."

"Jacob!" Selene gasped, not believing he actually just said that to her best friend, and stood up from the bed. "That's enough! Riana has been my best friend for years, ever since we were little kids. She has every right to yell at me because I didn't contact her. I should've at least called and I didn't because I was too ashamed of what happened and didn't want to talk about it! She's the best friend a person could ever have; now you apologize to my sister NOW!"

"What the hell is he doing here?" Riana demanded angrily, already on her feet alongside Selene, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Come to put my sis through more turmoil have you, Black?"

Selene groaned inwardly, knowing Riana wasn't going to let this go until she had her say, burying her face in her hands. "Riana now isn't the time…"

"Oh yes it is! I've been waiting for a very long time to say this to your face, Black." Squaring her shoulders, Riana stepped up to him, not caring that he towered over her by at least two inches or more. "You're a heartless asshole."

Selene closed her eyes, wishing she could crawl into a dark hole and never come out again, pursing her lips tightly together. Jacob raised a slow eyebrow down at this little hellfire raven haired beauty, though she held no appeal to him, and folded his arms in front of his massive bare chest. He couldn't believe this complete stranger –he knew her though; she was Selene's best friend Riana Michaels- had actually stepped up to him and called him an asshole. He found it amusing, the emotion twinkling in his dark eyes, still keeping his threatening stance.

"Is that right?" He couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice even if his life depended on it.

"Yeah that's right and it's NOT funny! You really put Selene through a lot of shit with your obsession over that…" Riana couldn't even find the word to describe Isabella Swan, hating her with every fiber of her being. "Do you have any idea how much pain you caused her?"

Jacob was really confused now and it showed, causing Selene to simply groan outwardly now. "I know I screwed up a few times, but…"

"But nothing! Don't even give me that, Jacob Black!" Riana was on a roll now and Selene knew nothing was going to stop her. "You chose someone who didn't want you over Selene! You chose to convince yourself that a cold heartless bitch could actually love you over someone who DOES!"

Now Jacob was angry and had to step back, feeling the fire rush down his spine, scowling darkly. "You don't know anything." His voice had grown softer and calmer, which was a very bad sign. "I never even knew Selene felt anything for me until recently and so what if I wanted Bella to love me? Is that wrong? To want someone to love you as much as you love them?"

Selene could tell Jacob was irate by what Riana said, immediately walking over to stand in front of him, sighing heavily. "He didn't know, Ri. He didn't know how I felt because of how well I hid it." Her voice was pleading, not wanting Jacob to go, and felt his arm wrap protectively around her waist.

"After everything he put you through because of that bitch, you're just going to fall into his arms and act like nothing ever happened?" Riana couldn't believe this, her mouth actually falling open when Selene simply nodded. "You cried yourself to sleep every night whenever he came over here with her! You were heartbroken and put yourself down repeatedly, saying he'd never look your way because of that bitch! You were in so much pain and it was all because…"

"Because of her, Riana." Selene finished, feeling Jacob kiss the top of her head, a small smile stretching across her lips. "It doesn't matter now, the past is the past."

Riana really hated to say this, but knew she had to protect her friend at any and all costs. "What if he's just using you to get over her?" She finally demanded, eyes locking with Selene, who had tensed in Jacob's arms.

Jacob officially wanted to rip this bitch apart, practically snarling silently because that's exactly what the pack had said to him.

"He's not…"

"How do you know that?" Riana wasn't backing down and took a step closer to her best friend, arching an eyebrow. "How do you know he's not just using you because of your blood connection with her?" She refused to use Isabella's name because it left a bad taste in her mouth.

The more Selene thought about it, the more Riana made sense and actually resented her for it. Up until now, Selene didn't have any doubts in her mind about Jacob wanting her, but now she had to question it. Why would he just all of a sudden come around her after Bella had married Edward? Selene broke away from Jacob, chewing her bottom lip and wrapped her arms around herself, not sure what to think anymore.

"Get out." Jacob ordered, pointing to the door, knowing Riana had planted that same thought in Selene's mind as the packs. "NOW."

"Fuck you!" Riana walked over and sat on the bed, flat out refusing to take orders. "I don't take orders from you, boy, and Selene is my best friend. I'm going to protect her from being hurt by you no matter what."

"What makes you think I want to hurt her or that I'm using her to get over Bella?" Jacob sounded incredulously, watching Selene walk over to stare out the window, knowing she was deep in thought. "Do you have any idea the kind of damage you just caused because of your assumptions?" The fire once again crawled down his back and Jacob knew he had to either leave or calm down before he phased in Selene's bedroom. "I…love…her…" He said slowly through gritted teeth, trembling from head to toe, fists clenched tightly at his sides.

Selene felt her eyes widen as she whipped around, staring back at Jacob, wondering if she'd heard him right. "What?"

Even Riana was floored, blinking repeatedly as she stared at Jacob like he'd grown three heads, watching the anger deflate from his body. "Wow…" She knew she'd made a mistake by accusing him, especially after the words that just came out of his mouth. Then something occurred to her. "Who exactly do you love? That bitch or Selene?"

"Who the hell do you think?" Jacob retorted irritably, raking a hand through his short black hair, knowing he had to get a haircut soon. "Look, I didn't wanna do it this way. I wanted to take you somewhere, just the two of us, and do it properly…" He was rambling and began pacing, closing his eyes because he'd probably just lost Selene.

"I honestly don't know, so why don't you tell me?" Riana shot back, standing up from the bed again, though just from his pacing and the way he was acting, she knew who it was. "Who do you love?"

"SELENE! I LOVE SELENE SWAN, OKAY?" He exploded, his voice reverberating around the room, glad Charlie had already left for work or he'd be up the stairs in seconds.

Selene opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to process what Jacob just said, and looked over at a shell-shocked Riana. She tried to form words, but nothing was coming out, her heart feeling like it was going to fly out of her chest it was pounding so fast and hard. Did he just say that he loved her? They barely knew each other, even though Selene had been in love with him for the past few years.

Blinking, tears slid down her cheeks as Jacob finally turned to face her with those smoldering dark eyes, making her breathless. He walked toward her slowly, deliberately, and yanked her into his arms before laying a soul searing kiss on her lips. Every ounce of feeling, love and emotion poured in the kiss, Jacob proving to her that she was his one and only, that he wanted nobody else except her. She was his everything and nobody was going to take her away from him, especially this paleface bitch who thought she knew everything.

Riana watched as Jacob held her friend close, the way his hands molded to her body, the way he kissed her. He really did love her. Riana felt terrible as she lowered her eyes, trying not to get involved in this intense moment between them. She bit her bottom lip, suddenly feeling a pull at her heartstrings, wishing she had what Selene did. She kept having dreams of a wolf and, no matter how hard she tried, her subconscious would not leave her alone about it.

Could it mean something more?

When Jacob broke the kiss, he had to hold onto Selene because she looked dazed, pressing a very soft kiss to her lips. "I love you, Selene, and I want you to marry me." He stated without hesitation, watching as her beautiful green eyes widened to the size of saucers.

Even Riana was stunned.

Before Selene could answer him, her cell phone went off. She slowly broke away from Jacob to go answer it, knowing it was probably Charlie checking up on her. "Hello?" She tried to keep the shakiness out of her voice, but it wasn't happening.

"Selene, it's Bella."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Charlie, what's wrong?"

Charlie sounded like he'd been crying as he held the phone tightly in his hand, trying not to break down with his daughter. "Selly, something's wrong with your sister…" He cleared his throat, acting as if he had something caught in it.

"What's wrong with Bella?" That caught Jacob's attention and Selene felt him stand beside her instantly. "I thought she was on her honeymoon…" Edward had decided to take her away for a month or so before they went to Alaska to go to college, though Bella never said where.

"She was, but they had to come back early because…" Charlie had to stop, pinching the bridge of his nose to will the tears to stay in his eyes. "She's not good, Selly. She's sick…"

Selene swallowed hard, having put her father on speakerphone so Jacob could hear the conversation, knowing how close he was to Bella. It made Riana's words flood to her mind, her accusations about Jacob using her to get over Bella, and Selene had to wonder if they were true. Was he using her or did he really love and want to marry her?

Selene honestly didn't know, her head spinning from everything that happened recently.

"What do you mean sick?" Selene had to focus and walked over to sit on the bed, Riana instantly wrapping a comforting arm around her, looking worried as well.

As much as she despised Bella, Riana wasn't completely heartless and was genuinely concerned for any member of Selene's family. Charlie was like a father to Riana because hers had run off before she was even born. Her mother, Dana, raised her practically alone, until she met Ray, who ended up becoming the best thing that happened to both Dana and Riana.

Ray was everything to both of them and owned his own ski and snowboard shop in Port Angeles, which brought in quite a bit of revenue. Dana went in one day with Riana, who loved to go up to the mountains to ski, but one of her ski's snapped and they wanted to know if it could be fixed. Ray took one look at the girls and was instantly hooked, giving Riana a brand new set of skis free of charge. Dana was so touched by Ray's generosity that she couldn't deny him when he asked her out on a date, after sending her a bouquet of her favorite flowers…lilies.

Riana broke out of her thoughts while Selene continued speaking to Charlie.

"I don't know. Dr. Cullen won't tell me anything. He said she caught some kind of rare disease or something. He won't let me see her." Now Charlie sounded distraught, the tears once again falling for his daughter.

"Why won't he let you see her?" Selene pursed her lips tightly together and looked over at Jacob, who had started pacing back and forth in front of her. "Charlie…"

"He said she's highly contagious and anyone who comes in contact with her can possibly die…" Charlie choked on the last word, swallowing past the lump that formed in his throat. "I just want to make sure she's okay…"

Selene's heart broke for Charlie, not sure what to do or say to make him feel better about this. "Wait a minute, how come the Cullen's can go around Bella, but you can't?" She suddenly wondered aloud, eyes widening slightly when Jacob let out a derisive snort. He knew something she didn't, that much was clear, and Selene was going to find out what it was. "Is she back home at least?"

Charlie had been wondering that himself, knowing there was something about the Cullen's that was special, but he could never figure out what exactly. "I wish I knew and she arrived home a few weeks ago…" Charlie had just received the call a few hours prior and had to calm himself down before calling Selene, not wanting to upset her.

"Wait a minute, Bella's been back for WEEKS and they just NOW decided to contact you?" Selene sounded beside herself and stood up from the bed, pacing back and forth while Jacob looked rather to launch himself out of the window.

"Yes." It was a mere whisper of heartbreak.

"Those no good…" Selene had to stop herself, wanting to rip Edward Cullen's heart out for what he was putting her father through.

"I just want to make sure she's okay. It doesn't matter that I see her, I just need prove that she's not…" Charlie couldn't bring himself to say that last word, heaving an irritable sigh.

Selene chewed her bottom lip, worry shining in her blue eyes and locked them with searing dark brown, the intensity in Jacob's eyes stealing her breath away. "Charlie, I…Charlie?" She blinked and looked at her phone, having lost the signal and sighed because she knew Charlie's phone probably died.

The man didn't know how to keep it charged.

"I'm on it."

Jacob was already heading toward the window and pushed it open, staring out into the woods, already feeling the fire shoot down his spine. What was the Cullen's thinking contacting Charlie when Bella was obviously not coming back human? He knew what had happened, but wanted to see for himself that Bella no longer had a beating heart.

More importantly, he wanted to know why the hell Bella would put her father through more heartbreak and give him hope that she would be alive. Of course the whole unknown disease was Edward changing her into a bloodsucker! There was no other explanation, which meant the treaty was officially broken and, surprisingly, Jacob didn't care.

"Jacob, what the hell are you doing?" Selene grabbed his arm, ignoring how scorching his skin was, shaking her head. "You can't possibly…"

Jacob kissed her lips soundly, silencing her momentarily, yanking her against his rock hard body. "I'll be back." He mumbled against her lips, promising her that this wasn't the end of them. "And when I do come back, I expect an answer to the question I asked you."

Before Selene could respond or even react, Jacob had leapt out of the window, landing on his feet like a cat. She blinked and watched as he took off into the woods, eyes wide as saucers. Riana slowly walked over to stand next to Selene, looking bewildered because that was a two story drop Jacob just took.

"What the hell is going on?" Riana asked in a softer voice.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out when he comes back."

As soon as Jacob knew he was out of the girls' vision, he immediately let the fire overtake his body and phased, landing on all fours with a loud thump. He didn't know how he was going to tell Riana about this, but knew the time was approaching rapidly. Selene was his imprint, which meant she had the right to know about everything, including why his body temperature was always spiked past normal. She wasn't stupid and Jacob knew she would come to her own conclusions soon enough, which was the last thing he wanted.

_Hey Jake! _Seth Clearwater greeted happily, coming out of nowhere with his sandy colored fur. He definitely had to grow a lot more still, but Jacob admitted only to himself the boy was strong. _It's about time you finally came back to us._

_I'm not coming back._

Seth stopped and whined, causing Jacob to halt in his tracks toward the Cullen residence. _Aww come on Jake, nobody meant what they said! They know you can't help who you imprint on! Just come back to the rez, we all miss you, man! _Seth thought of Jacob as a big brother and hated that he hadn't seen Jacob in the past few days.

_No, it doesn't work that way, Seth. _Jacob hated hearing the pain in the boy's head, sighing heavily as he walked over to nudge Seth with his muzzle. _I'm not mad at you, but Sam and the others can go straight to…_

_Straight to what? _A dark voice sounded through the trees, causing Jacob's russet fur to stand on edge, eyes narrowed to slits.

_What are you doing here, Sam? _Jacob ordered gruffly, ready to pounce if necessary as a pure black wolf stepped out of the trees.

He wasn't alone.

Two other wolves were on either side of Sam, a silver and brown one, which were Paul and Jared. Jacob pulled his jaws over his teeth, growling dangerously, knowing he didn't have time for this. He had to find out what happened to Bella, temporarily forgetting about the wolf telepathy the pack had.

_What about Bella? _Sam ordered, taking a step closer, his eyes unreadable, though Jacob could clearly tell the man hadn't slept in days. _What's going on, Jacob?_

_I don't know yet, I'm on my way there now to see Bella. Charlie called Selene upset because that doctor called him and said Bella caught some sort of rare disease from wherever that bloodsucker took her for their honeymoon. _There was absolutely no resentment or pain in Jacob's voice as he explained to the alpha what was going on, still on his guard though. He didn't trust Sam right now, ignoring the agony the man was in. _Selene is upset and wants to know what happened too so I'm on my way to scope it out._

_Alone? _Leah snorted, trotting alongside her brother, her fur a light grey that almost looked white. _Don't you think going to the enemy camp alone is a little, oh I don't know, SUICIDAL?_

_No more suicidal than your stink. _Jacob shot back, hearing Leah growl from low in her muzzle, a remorseless chuckle escaping his own.

_I do not…_

_Enough both of you. _Sam ordered, using his alpha voice, his attention more focused on the task at hand, which was Bella Swan's return. _Jake, putting everything else aside right now, do you think they changed her?_

_That's the only logical explanation I can think of. But I don't understand why she would call Charlie to hurt him more. She knows she'll never see him again, so why put him through more pain? _The more Jacob thought about how heartless Bella was being with her family, the more he wanted to rip her head from her shoulders. _I just need to see her and find out exactly what's going on._

_And rip her head off. _Leah added smugly, plopping down on the forest ground, though she was ready to attack if Jacob said one more thing about her stench.

_Leah, go bathe or something, let the men handle this. _Quil stated, groaning when Embry tackled him out of nowhere, both wolves flying down the small hill and knocking trees over.

_Damn it! _Sam knew Embry wasn't going to let anyone, besides Jacob, talk about his imprint that way, honestly not blaming Embry for attacking. _Let the children fight, but you're not going alone. I want you to take someone with you, Jacob, and then report back to me immediately._

_Wait a minute, what do you mean report back to you? _Paul finally heard enough, stepping forward, ears lowered from how angry he was becoming. _If she's changed, the damn treaty is broken, which means we need to wipe those bloodsuckers out once and for all!_

_Paul, we need proof first. I'm not going to start a war if I can avoid it. _Sam stated, wondering if he had the only level head in the pack right now aside from Jacob, who looked perfectly calm. He wasn't in an uproar over Bella being changed; he didn't even look upset about it, which wasn't like Jacob.

_What else could it possibly be though, Sam? _Paul wasn't giving up easily, walking over to stand in front of the alpha, squaring his shoulders. _What else could this 'rare disease' be and what if Jacob goes there and they're waiting for him?_

_They won't attack me because Bella would never let them._ Jacob knew Bella would stop anything from happening to him because somewhere inside of her she did love him. _I'm going, I've wasted enough time with this._

_Not until you agree to bring someone with you. _Sam stated, knowing Jacob had no choice except to live with his orders. _It's too dangerous for you to go alone, Jacob._

Jacob growled, clearly not amused by this as both Seth and Leah trotted up alongside him, wondering if Sam was purposely trying to make his life miserable. _Whatever, let's go you two, we've wasted enough time. _He didn't want to argue anymore and took off into the woods away from the rest of the pack, Leah and Seth keeping up with him easily.

_So Jake, how've you been? _Seth asked cheerfully, ignoring his sister's grumbles in her head, just glad to be with his big brother again. _I totally have to show you a cool game I found in Port Angeles! _

Jacob chuckled ruefully, knowing how much Seth enjoyed playing video games with him, the guilt eating away at his insides. _Maybe someday, kid. _He murmured, hearing Seth whimper, and sighed heavily. _Look Seth, I know the pack has told you what's gone down and I refuse to leave my imprint. She's the most important thing to me, the only thing I care about now. If Bella is changed, I don't care if we go after them or not because Selene is the only thing that matters._

_I know that, Jake. I think it really sucks that Sam banned her from La Push. I mean she didn't do anything wrong. She shouldn't have to pay for Bella's mistakes. _Seth said, fully believing that, very bright for a fifteen year old boy that changed into a sandy colored wolf.

_Oh shut up and stop kissing ass already, Seth! _Leah grunted, though she had to admit that it was nice seeing Sam in physical and emotional pain. _Though I do have to thank you on some level, Jacob…_

_For what?_

_For causing Sam and Emily's breakup. _

That stopped Jacob dead in his tracks, all three of them just short of the Cullen residence, his head slowly turning to the side. _What do you mean? _He wished he hadn't asked because Leah's head instantly opened up, showing Jacob exactly what happened between Sam and Emily. Leah had been spying on them the entire time and heard every word that was screamed, making Jacob's head start throbbing.

_Enough…_

_Oh but it's so delightful to keep thinking over and over and over…_

_ENOUGH LEAH! _Jacob roared, the thoughts instantly stopping because he couldn't take feeling Sam's agony and pain.

Is that what it felt like to be away from your soul mate, your imprint? Sam wanted Jacob to feel like that for the rest of his life by banning Selene from the reservation? The more Jacob thought about it, the angrier he became as he practically sprinted to the Cullen's glass house.

_That was really mean, Leah. _Seth growled, wanting to hurt his sister as he took off after Jacob.

_Whatever. _Leah mumbled, heading off in the same direction, though she refused to go near the house.

She would stay in the trees while Jacob investigated, watching him arrive in the driveway and phased back into human form. Seth headed back toward her direction with his head lowered, Jacob apparently having told him he wasn't welcome inside because it was too dangerous. Leah wondered if Jacob really did have a death wish because now she had no connection to him to find out exactly what was going on.

As soon as Jacob stepped foot in the house, wearing just a pair of cut off black jean shorts, he stopped dead in his tracks by the sight before him.

"Jacob…"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**It's killing her…**

**You have to convince her…**

**I'll give her anything she desires…**

Jacob's head was spinning as he stumbled out of the Cullen house, not believing what he just found out. How could Bella allow something like this to happen to her? Not only had she allowed that bloodsucker to consummate their marriage while still human, but now she was carrying his demon spawn and it was tearing her literally to shreds. Snapping her ribs like they were twigs and bruising her abdomen…Jacob couldn't believe how many dark blue and purple spots there were all over her stomach where the thing was growing.

**You should have left her with me.**

**I know.**

Of course Edward knew, but whatever Bella wanted she got, damned the consequences! Jacob felt the anger burning within him at Bella for being so stupid and irresponsible. Didn't she ever hear of using protection? Jacob snorted, immediately pushing that thought aside because he knew how Bella's mind worked. Of course neither of them would think a demon spawn could possibly be conceived between a human and a vampire, a bloodsucker that had no beating heart.

He couldn't believe it'd been almost a month since he last saw Bella and she looked like she was seven to eight months pregnant. How was that possible? He knew it was the vampire genes the bloodsucking spawn held, which was literally killing Bella. And to make matters even worse, Blondie –Rosalie- wasn't making things any easier for Jacob to try to reason with Bella on this like Edward asked him to. He'd pulled Jacob aside and begged him to talk to Bella, to try to convince her to let him rid of the spawn inside of her to save her life.

Bella wouldn't listen and she had Blondie as her bodyguard.

**I can do this, I can survive this…**

**I'm not going to die; Carlisle saved Esme's life along with Rosalie's. I know I can fight this; I'm just a weak human…**

Basically what it boiled down to was Bella wanted to be saved after the spawn was released from her body, alive, and changed into a vampire. Edward hated it and looked like all the life was drained out of him, showing his true age. He had dark circles around his blackened eyes, which were constantly on Bella, waiting for the slightest movement from her.

Alice was keeping far away from Bella because the spawn made her head hurt, go figure that one. Jasper and Emmett were at a standstill, doing whatever was asked of them while Rosalie refused to leave Bella's side. Carlisle was too busy researching whatever it was that was growing inside of Bella and Esme cooked to keep herself preoccupied, knowing Bella still needed nutrients being human and all.

It was all very sickening.

To make matters worse, Jacob knew Edward had read his mind about imprinting on Selene, glad the bloodsucker actually kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to upset his wife after all, not while she was too busy being broken piece by piece by their demon creation. Jacob just wanted to reach inside of Bella and yank it out of her, to save her life, but knew he couldn't do it.

The other Cullen's would be on him in seconds and Jacob refused to give anymore of himself to Bella. She'd broken him little by little; using him after Edward vanished from her life for six months, only for her to go after him to save his existence from being dismantled. Bella's heart had been ripped out of her chest when Edward left her, after saying he didn't want her anymore, and Jacob had been there to pick up the pieces, to mend her back together. Only for Bella to turn around and stab him in the back, to sever his own heart choosing the man who nearly destroyed her, over the man who glued her together.

**I will tell her, but not right now.**

**You do realize she will not be thrilled about this. **

**Does it look like I give a crap what Bella thinks about it?**

Edward had merely smiled, though it was just a simple tug on his ghostly white lips, two black holes for eyes just staring at him. Jacob wanted to pluck them out with a fork, though he knew that wasn't the brightest idea in the world. Of course Edward read his thoughts and chuckled dryly, no humor whatsoever. Jacob hated admitting this –he would take it to the grave-, but he actually felt sorry for Edward with how the bloodsucker carried himself around Bella. He looked helpless and in physical pain every time Bella yelped out from their demon spawn cracking another rib or bruising her further.

Deciding it would be best to wait to see if Bella survived to tell her about the imprint, Jacob was going to make random visits over the next several days to check on her. Even though he imprinted on Selene and loved her unconditionally, Jacob knew his love for Bella hadn't changed either. Sam, Emily and Leah were proof that loving more than one person was indeed possible. He loved Bella and wanted to be with her, but Selene was his imprint and Jacob knew he belonged with her, loving her more than he ever did Bella.

Of course he would have to prove it to her and hoped he didn't have to shut Riana's trap in order to do so.

Now Jacob had a bigger problem on his hands and that was telling Selene everything about the imprinting…and about becoming a fleabag. How was she supposed to react to news like that? He grew a tail out of his ass for crying out loud and became a literal fur ball! She was probably going to look at him like he belonged in an insane asylum and Selene would have every right to think that. Hell, sometimes Jacob wondered if he belonged in a patted room with just four walls and a bed.

"So what's the verdict?" Leah wasn't beating around the bush, having phased momentarily, though she refused to step out of the woods. "You stink to high heavens, I think I'm gonna lose my breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"At least I don't stink to high heavens twenty four, seven." He shot back irritably, wondering why Sam chose Leah out of everyone to come with him. Seth was like Jacob's younger brother, so he didn't mind the little guy coming along.

Leah scowled, wanting to rip his head off. "Watch it, Black." She snarled warningly, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Why don't you watch your own back?" Jacob sneered before leaping in the air, his clothes shedding and landed seconds later on all fours, a russet colored wolf standing before her.

"Oh you think that really scares me?" Leah rolled her eyes and leapt in the air next, a light gray wolf appearing moments later.

_I'm going back to Selene. Just tell Sam things are under control and Bella is still human. _Jacob ordered, beginning to walk away, and froze when he heard Leah's gasp sound in his head.

_She's…_

_Shut up, Leah. _Did she really want Bella to die, for the pack to start a war with the Cullen's? Because that's exactly what was going to happen if she didn't keep her muzzle zipped and her thoughts silent. _She's human, that's all that matters._

_Jacob, have you lost your ever loving mind? We have to tell Sam the truth about this! _Leah wasn't backing down, blinking as visions of Bella swirled in her mind, her bruised swollen pregnant abdomen making Leah feel like vomiting. _Oh god…_

_I'll tell him, I just need to figure a few things out first. _Jacob was a smooth liar and hated doing it, but he had to protect Bella for the time being. Her heart was still beating, which meant he was still her protector…until the bloodsucker changed her into a bloodsucking demon. _Just leave it alone for now, Leah. It's none of your damn business anyway._

_EXCUSE ME? _

Leah had enough and suddenly tackled Jacob from behind, both of them rolling downhill further into the woods, knocking trees over left and right. It didn't faze either of them, though Jacob had clearly been caught off guard from Leah's sudden attack. He usually could hear whenever she was going to, which was one of the reasons he hated wolf telepathy; the element of surprise was taken away. Jacob growled when his back slammed back into a huge tree, the anger and fighting instinct taking over as he pounced on Leah. Teeth and jaws snapped as they proceeded to tear into each other, fur flying.

_SCREW YOU, JACOB BLACK! This isn't just about you anymore! It's about all of us and she's carrying something dangerous! _Leah snapped, biting into Jacob's throat, wanting to tear it out badly but refrained. _You have to tell Sam, you can't keep something like this from the pack even if you tried!_

_Back off Leah, Bella isn't hurting anyone except herself! _Jacob knew Leah wasn't listening and ended up pinning her to the ground, his paw pressed against her throat, cutting her air supply off. _Now you listen and you listen good…_

_What the hell is going on here?_

A thin gray wolf with black spots on its fur came rushing to Leah's side instantly, eyes narrowed to slits, Jacob instantly backing off. _Embry, I wasn't gonna hurt her… _He knew because of the imprinting that Embry was extremely protective of Leah, even though she could probably take him down.

_Are you okay? _Embry ignored Jacob for the time being, watching as Leah slowly made it to all fours, blood coming out of her mouth. She had a cut on the side of her jaw, though it was already healing, Embry's ears lowering, which meant he was pissed off.

_Wasn't gonna hurt her eh? _Embry turned and went to attack Jacob, when a black and silver wolf appeared, Sam and Paul having arrived just in the nick of time. _Stay away from Leah, Black._

_Come on man, she attacked me first! I was just defending myself! _Jacob yowled, not believing his best friend was actually taking Leah's side.

Not that he blamed Embry because it was the imprinting that was making his friend act this way. If the roles were reversed and Leah was Selene and Embry was Jacob…Nope he didn't blame Embry one bit for how he was acting. Jacob probably would've attacked and asked questions later if someone made Selene bleed, his head suddenly lowering a little, feeling guilty for hurting Leah.

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her…_

_You didn't hurt her, Jake. I saw the whole thing. _Seth instantly took Jacob's side, as always, his sandy fur having a few twigs in it from rolling around in the woods to keep himself entertained. _Leah was egging Jake on and then attacked him._

_Oh shut up, Seth! Stop kissing Black's ass! _Leah snapped, wanting to rip her little brother apart, and went to step toward him when Jacob blocked Seth.

_You lay a paw on him and it will be the last thing you do, Leah. I don't care if I have to go through Embry, I will hurt you if you hurt Seth. _Jacob wasn't kidding and took his attack stance, watching as the light colored wolf backed off, knowing Leah was pissed she was being owned by Jacob right now.

_Later, we'll settle it. _Leah promised darkly, not believing Seth was actually taking Jacob's side over his own sister's!

_You tell me if she does anything to you, Seth, got it?_

_Of course, but I can hold my own against her. _Seth stated confidently, flashing his white sharp teeth as the moonlight glinted off them.

_Getting back to the business at hand… _Sam wanted to strangle Leah and Jacob for causing such a ruckus, making them think they really were going to kill each other. _Jake, what's going on at the Cullen's? Is she…changed?_

_No, Bella is still human… _Jacob sounded relieved when he spoke, though all he could think about was Selene, hoping she was still awake when he went to see her after he was finished with the pack.

_Then what's wrong with her? _Sam could tell there was more to the story, but Jacob was blocking his thoughts, the entire pack knowing he was hiding something. _Look Jake, whatever it is we can deal with it without causing a fight. We just need to know for our own piece of mind._

_Exactly and he…_

_Enough Leah, I'm talking to Jake right now, so do us all a favor and shut up. _Sam ordered, having enough of Leah's attitude for the evening, and watched as she took off running through the woods away from the pack. _Let her go, she needs to blow off steam and we have business to handle._

_I'm going after her. _Embry didn't wait for a command from Sam and simply followed his imprint.

Sam let out a growl, wanting to rip Embry and Leah apart, but knew now wasn't the time. Ever since Embry and Leah imprinted on each other, they acted like the pack didn't matter anymore and Sam wasn't going to deal with it much longer. Granted, he knew he screwed up by being with Leah, but how did he know he was going to imprint on Leah's cousin and fall madly in love with her? He had no idea and Leah punished him for it every chance she got, even after she imprinted on Embry. Sam was going to have to sit down with Leah, alone, and settle this once and for all so they could both move on with their lives.

_Jake, just tell us what's going on. _Paul stated, knowing Sam was too busy worrying about the one who got away to focus clearly, biting back a snort. _We need to know; this was the whole reason coming to the Cullen's in the first damn place!_

_Why so you can just run in there and cause a war with the bloodsuckers? _Jacob stood his ground, though he knew Sam and Paul would eventually break him down, groaning inwardly.

_If the rez is in danger, we need to stop whatever it is before it's too late. _Sam stated, regaining his focus and stared at Jacob hardening. _I order you to tell me what's going on with Bella Swan now, Jacob._

Jacob knew when Sam used the alpha voice, there was no escape and wished he had run away before the conversation went too far. _Fine, have it your way. Bella is pregnant by the bloodsucker. They don't know what's growing inside of her, but the doc is confident it's a…fetus… _He refused to call it anything else. _A monster is killing her and they're standing by watching it happen. Bella won't let anyone touch it because she 'loves' it and wants it. She refuses to have it killed and the Blondie bloodsucker is her bodyguard. It's rather sickening, but I'm gonna keep an eye on Bella and try to convince her this isn't the way to have a kid, especially one that is killing her._

Sam, Paul and Seth all just stood there with their huge eyes widened, which gave Jacob the ample opportunity to escape.

_What do we do, Sam? _Paul asked once the shock wore off, looking at his alpha for the order.

_We wait and find out exactly what this spawn is. If it's a danger to humans, we kill it, no questions asked._

Paul could only nod as he headed back to La Push with Sam and Seth.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After Riana left, Selene began mulling over everything that happened, truly concerned about her half sister and she didn't know why. Bella had put her through hell, without actually doing it, and yet Selene was worried. It had to be because of Charlie's distress, there was no other explanation. Or was it because Jacob had once again run to Bella's side the first chance he got when he heard she was deathly sick?

Selene honestly didn't know.

Riana's words planted a seed in Selene's head and, no matter how hard she tried, they wouldn't go away. They kept becoming stronger, almost as if trying to warn Selene of the potential heartbreak that was sure to follow. Jacob was in love with Bella and always would be, but then why would he propose marriage to Selene? It didn't make any sense…Selene thought she was officially losing her mind and decided to head to bed, having a feeling she wouldn't see Jacob until that following day.

Just as she'd stepped out of the shower and wrapped her body in a large blue towel, a familiar rapping came from her window, causing Selene's heart to leap in her throat. Securing the towel between her breasts and holding it, Selene slowly walked over to the window, those deep brown eyes staring into hers once again. He was waiting for her to open the window and Selene hesitated, wondering if she should just end this before it even began.

"Open the window, Selene, please."

The pleading in his tone forced Selene to do as he said, knowing it had to be because she was unconditionally in love with him and had been for awhile. "I didn't think I'd see you until tomorrow…" She murmured quietly, watching him launch himself inside gracefully like before, landing right in front of her.

"Why would you think that? I told you I'd be back."

Jacob chuckled, though it immediately died when he saw the look in her eyes…the hesitation and questions. He knew it was because of her friend that Selene was rethinking everything, which made Jacob decide he had to tell her everything tonight. He knew it wasn't going to be easy and was late, but if he didn't tell her soon about the imprinting, he would lose her forever. Jacob wasn't about to let that happen and took her hand; finally noticing she was in just a towel and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Maybe you should get dressed first and then we can talk." He suggested in a huskier voice, which dropped a few octaves, not able to help admiring how enchanting Selene was.

Her beautiful long brown hair, which looked black when wet, clung to her head and shoulders. Her beautiful jade eyes stared into his, seeing the life slowly beginning to enter them again. Little rivulets of water trailed down her neck, arms and legs from her wet hair, her pale skin glistening under the dim lighting of the room. The towel clung to her curvaceous body, tucked securely in between her breasts so it wouldn't fall, though Selene still held it close to her with one hand. It went to just mid-thigh, showing off her gorgeous legs that looked smooth and soft to the touch.

Jacob suddenly just wanted to pull her in his arms and kiss her breathless, his breathing having accelerated the more he admired her.

Selene felt her cheeks burn at the smoldering look Jacob gave her, the roses blooming to full life. She bit her bottom lip and shied away, touching her cheek and turned around to walk toward her dresser, the smell of rain mixed with strawberries lingering in the air. Jacob felt lightheaded and bit back a groan, needing to turn away from her before he did something she'd surely regret later. Selene pulled out a pale blue nightgown that went to her knees, spaghetti strapped and hurried inside the bathroom to change, closing the door behind her.

Chuckling at her shy behavior, Jacob sauntered over, kicking his shoes off to the side and plopped on her bed, folding his arms beneath his head. He wore just a pair of black jean shorts that molded to his strong muscular thighs, his chest bare, his black hair shaggy because he hadn't cut it in a few weeks. He had a grin on his face, knowing when Selene emerged from the bathroom; she wouldn't know what to do with him lying in her bed. Of course, Jacob and Selene had been sleeping together –not sexually- ever since he'd visited her after her attack at Forks High School. Though he'd never been waiting on her and craved to have her in his arms again, her soft skin against his as he warmed her up with his scorching one hundred and eight body temperature.

Selene walked out a few minutes later, having brushed her hair and teeth, stopping at the sight of Jacob in bed. The way he looked at her made Selene's heart ache because she knew he was only using her, wasn't he? She was so confused and let out a shaky sigh, his finger reaching up to beckon her to join him. He was irresistible and Selene found herself padding over, after shutting the bathroom light off, slipping into the bed beside him on her knees. The thin material of her nightgown stretched over her thighs, her hair hanging loosely down her back in wet waves.

Jacob reached up and cupped her cheek with his searing hand, inching her closer to him until their lips were mere inches apart. Selene could feel his hot breath on her mouth and closed her eyes, getting lost in the sensations only he could create. She'd missed him so much in just the short time he'd been gone, five hours to be exact, and Selene suddenly wondered what would happen if she ever lost him. That caused her soft pink tongue to wet her suddenly dry lips, a groan escaping Jacob that he couldn't contain, inching closer until their chests were practically touching. Just before he could kiss her and make her world vanish around her, Riana's voice boomed in Selene's head, forcing her to pull back.

"I can't." She whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, lowering her gaze from his as she tried to learn how to breathe again. "Jake, we can't do this."

Something told him it had to do with Riana's poisonous words and Jacob suddenly wanted to kill her for saying them. "You think I'm using you, don't you." It wasn't a question; he wasn't stupid and could clearly see the doubting pain in her eyes.

Selene opened her mouth to say no, but even she couldn't hide the truth from Jacob this time, simply clearing her throat. "It…makes sense that you would." She finally whispered, not trusting her voice at the moment. "Everyone knows how much you love Bella…"

Jacob sighed heavily and nodded, sitting up a little, staring straight ahead. "You're right, I do love Bella." He couldn't lie to his imprint about anything and could feel the pain radiating from every pore of her body. "I will love her until the day she dies." That would be very shortly because Bella's heart would stop as soon as she spewed out that demon spawn.

Her heart shattered in her chest when Jacob said those words and Selene suddenly didn't want him here, slipping from the bed. Jacob's hand shot out and stopped her, pulling her back down on the bed until he hovered over her. Selene struggled at first, Jacob's hands wrapping around her tiny wrists gently, refusing to hurt her, tears sliding down her cheeks. How could he sit there and blatantly tell her something like that without absolutely any remorse? How could he break her heart like this again?

"Stop fighting me." He murmured in her ear, feeling her struggling that much more, burying his face in her neck. "Selene, you have to listen to me…"

"No! I don't want to hear anything you have to say! Let go of me and get out of my room now!" She cried out, wishing Charlie was home so he could blow Jacob sky high with his shotgun, crying even harder. "How could you..."

"STOP!" Jacob growled, feeling her freeze against him instantly, and sighed heavily as he inhaled her scent. "You didn't let me finish and you have to hear everything before it's too late…"

Now her head spun, wondering what the hell he meant by that, eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. "I don't understand…" She whispered heartbrokenly, not believing she'd actually believed Jacob Black could actually love her more than Bella. "You said so yourself you will love Bella until the day she dies. What more do you want from me, Jacob? Do you want my heart? Well take it; take everything I fucking have because you already have that!"

"I love you more." Jacob ignored the pain in his voice when he said that because she was killing him with her tears. He knew this probably wasn't the best way to go about telling her his secret, but didn't know how else to do it. "Selene, I love you more than I ever did Bella and there's a reason for it…"

As fast as he'd broken her heart with his words, Selene could already feel her heart piecing together, wondering how many more times he was going to do this to her. "What do you mean?" She demanded, sniffling, feeling his lips brush her tears away. "You're really confusing me, Jake…"

"I know." He sighed heavily, burying his face in her neck again, her scent overpowering and weakening him as his grip loosened on her wrists. "There's a reason why I've been coming around, why I came to you as soon as Bella left. I have to tell you because you deserve to have a choice. I'm giving you the choice to walk away from me and I won't bother you if you decide to. If you want nothing to do with me, I won't fight you on it, but you deserve a choice in everything."

Now she was even more confused, the tears subsiding because Selene couldn't believe what he was saying. Walk away from him? Why would she ever do something like that? She'd been in love with him for how long or didn't he realize that yet? Selene couldn't walk away from Jacob Black even if a gun was pressed to her temple, even if she had to walk on scolding hot lava rocks with shards of glass, even if an ocean was put between them. That's how much she truly loved him and wished he only felt a sliver of what she did because it killed her to be in love with someone who clearly wasn't in love with her.

"Jake, please stop talking in riddles and just tell me what's going on." Selene couldn't take much more and this time lifted his chin with her hand, loving the strength his entire body held. "Please." Tears glistened in her eyes, pleading him to just come clean about what was going on before she had a nervous breakdown.

Jacob nodded and pulled away until they were both sitting up again, suddenly needing to be on his feet as he paced in front of her. It took him several minutes to mull this over in his brain, wanting to tell her the right way, and remembered Sam's thoughts from when he told Emily. He took Selene's hand and pulled her up to stand in front of him, running his thumbs across her knuckles, feeling as though his heart might explode from how many feelings rushed through him.

"Okay here it goes and I don't blame you if you think I'm absolutely crazy after I'm done explaining things, but like I said before you deserve a choice to walk away. You deserve to be happy and if I don't make you that way, then obviously I'm not doing my damn job." He grunted, clearing his throat awkwardly, though he never released her hands.

"Why are you beating around the bush like this? Jacob, this isn't like you. You're never one to sugarcoat anything, so just stop it and say what's on your mind." Selene ordered, sick and tired of the riddles and games, even though he wasn't doing it on purpose. "Just tell me, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

"Do you know what imprinting is?" Jacob suddenly blurted out, immediately regretting that because he knew her answer would be no. "I guess I should explain to you about the tribe's secret before I go into that…"

Selene suddenly had to sit down, rubbing her tired eyes and folded her arms in front of her chest, Jacob kneeling before her. "Just start at the beginning and work your way to what you really want to tell me."

"That's just it; it's everything I want to tell you. What I'm about to say is going to sound so unbelievable you're probably going to want to leap out of the window just to get away from me. It'll explain so much about why I'm constantly…hot…" He couldn't help smirking at that one, watching her cheeks flush again. "There's a reason why my body temperature is insanely high all the time."

She didn't say a word, knowing Jacob was struggling with words and didn't want to scare him out of this.

"Selene, I'm a wolf." He blurted again, cursing mentally when her eyes widened, and stood up to rake a hand through his hair. "Actually it's not really a wolf; the correct term is called a shape shifter. The Quileute have a few lucky members," He paused, the word lucky dripping with venom. "Of the tribe that have a gene that forces their body to change into wolves. We're descendents of wolves and I'm one of them, it was never a myth, it's true. When a bloodsucker moves into town, the fever sets in and we start changing because we are protectors of humans."

"Bloodsucker?" Selene practically croaked out, not believing what Jacob was telling her, feeling as though every part of her body was numb. "I-I don't…What are you talking about?" He was telling her he was a werewolf, Selene didn't know whether to scream or cry.

"Vampires, the cold ones." Jacob gritted his teeth, walking over to stare out the window, already feeling the threat in his blood as his eyes closed briefly. "Bella knows all about them and us because the Cullen's aren't human. They are vampires and Bella wants to be one of them. She's pregnant by the bloodsucker and the demon is killing her slowly. Breaking her bones and bruising her internally. Bella wanted to have a human honeymoon with that bloodsucking leech and now he may have killed her regardless of meaning to or not."

Selene turned white as a sheet when Jacob mentioned vampires, swallowing past the lump that formed in her throat, not sure how to react to all of this. Her half sister, Bella, wanted to be…Selene suddenly felt lightheaded and held her head in her hands, wondering if this was all some kind of messed up dream she was having. Jacob changed into a wolf and Bella wanted to be a vampire, what the hell was going on? She felt Jacob's hands grab her wrists, forcing Selene's head to snap up, his body temperature scorching her pale skin as their eyes locked together.

"I'm not lying to you and I'll prove it if you want. I'll take you into the woods and show you the truth because..." Jacob pressed his forehead to her hand, struggling to find the next set of words he wanted to use. "Selene, I imprinted on you, which is why I'm telling you all of this."

"Imprinted?" Selene whispered out, feeling Jacob physically trembling against her, wishing she could do something to calm him down. "Jacob…"

"Imprinting on someone basically means we find our soul mate. It used to be a legend, a myth in the tribe, but we've come to find out that everything the ancestors set in stone is real. It's like when you see her, everything changes," His eyes suddenly locked with hers, Selene's breath hitching in her throat. "Suddenly it's not gravity holding you to the planet and it's not the world spinning off its axel, it's her. You would do anything, be anything for her, a friend, a brother, a lover, whatever she needs is what you are. It's this indescribable pull that you feel toward her and nothing else matters except her happiness and anything she needs from you."

Selene couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth and all she could do was stare at him like a regular fish out of water. She was trying to process all of this information, deciding if she should believe him or if he actually belonged in a room with four padded walls. Maybe she did because Selene was finding herself believing every word that came out of his mouth, knowing it was absolutely insanity. Hell, he was talking about vampires and people changing into werewolves to protect humankind…about this imprinting that apparently made her his soul mate.

It was this imprinting Jacob was talking about, it had to be.

"That's why you proposed isn't it? Because you imprinted on me." Her voice was low and quiet, tears shimmering in her jade eyes. "Or is it because you actually do love me?"

"Marry me and I will make it my life's mission to prove to you how much you actually mean to me and how much I love you."

All Selene could do was nod, tears pouring down her cheeks as Jacob lifted her from the bed, spinning her around in circles as their lips finally met in a passionate kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Worried about Selene was an understatement, Riana wished she could've stayed with her best friend, knowing Jacob Black would come back to poison her even more. She knew he was just using Selene to get over Isabella; there was no other explanation for it. It was too coincidental how he started coming around right after Swan's wedding and pursued her best friend. It also didn't help that Selene had been in love with Jacob Black ever since Isabella started bringing him around when Cullen left her high and dry.

Riana wished with everything inside of her that Isabella Swan never came to Forks, Washington.

Adjusting the black rimmed glasses on her face, Riana stopped at a red light with a heavy sigh. She was tempted to turn her car around and go right back to Charlie's, but knew Selene wouldn't like that. She wanted to be alone and Riana honestly didn't blame her, knowing she'd given Selene a lot to think about. There was no way Riana was going to stand by and watch her friend be torn to shreds emotionally by Jacob Black. Selene deserved to know the truth, as cold and harsh as it was, because she couldn't let love blind her judgment.

"Maybe I am a bitch, but at least I tell the truth." She muttered, turning her radio up, needing a distraction as she waited for this light to flash green so she could continue home.

Her thoughts suddenly turned to the dream she had the previous night, a chilly feeling rushing through her body. Riana knew she was losing her mind, especially with what she dreamt about, but couldn't help what her subconscious wanted. She'd meant to discuss it with Selene, but completely forgot about it until after Selene sent her home to get some rest. How could Riana rest when not only was her best friend risking her heart to Jacob Black, but she was actually dreaming of…wolves?

The light turned green and Riana floored her vehicle down the street, gripping the steering wheel so tight her knuckles turned white. She pushed the dream in the far recesses of her mind, simply wanting to get home and take a hot bubble bath. Curling up with a good book would surely get her mind off of everything else, including wanting to rip Jacob Black a part limb from limb for hurting Selene.

Ever since Riana met Selene, she felt the need to protect the girl from everyone in Forks. She didn't know why, but felt it necessary, like she had to do it, especially living in the shadow of Isabella Swan. Everyone loved her; every guy wanted to be with her because of her plain beauty and unique style. Nearly every girl was envious of her because of all the attention Bella received, probably because her father was the chief of police in Forks. It didn't matter what the reasoning was, Riana didn't want Selene to be crucified because of her half baked sister.

Riana had failed.

When she found out about Selene's attack at the homecoming dance, Riana wanted to throw herself off the nearest cliff. She cried for hours on end, blaming herself for not being there to protect her best friend. Her mother had consoled the best she could, though Riana simply pushed her away, telling her to get out of her room.

Riana and her mother Dana had a volatile relationship that usually ended with either or both of them screaming at each other. Dana was a lawyer and usually spent most of her time in Seattle, only coming home on weekends, so Riana had the house to herself most of the time. Her father had run off when she was just an infant, a real male gigolo who would screw anything on two legs.

Riana considered the Swan's her true family, Charlie and Selene, flat out refusing to acknowledge Isabella. In her mind, Bella had intruded in Selene's life because of her own selfish reasons, when she should've gone to Florida with her mother. If Isabella Swan never came to Forks, it would've definitely benefitted everyone in the town, including Jacob Black. Riana wasn't jealous or envious of the girl, simply hating her because of all the pain she caused Selene over the past few years.

Her thoughts broke as Riana pulled up into the driveway of a two story cream colored house. It had four bedrooms, four bathrooms, kitchen, dining room, living room and study, though the study was off limits because it was her mother's office. Even when she was home on the weekends, Riana didn't see Dana because she was constantly in the study working on cases left and right.

Each room was designed with a specific color; Riana's being a deep crimson red with black carpeting. She loved the color red, no matter what color, though dark was her personal favorite. The living room was all different greens, the kitchen black and white; the bathrooms matched each of the master bedrooms, which were done in red and blue.

The two other bedrooms were for guests and had their own bathrooms, both done in just ordinary neutral colors with tan plush carpeting. The dining room matched the kitchen in black and white with old fashioned furniture that had an appeal for the twenty-first century. Dana enjoyed the older things in life, but had to admire how they were combining old styles with the new.

Kicking her shoes off, Riana stretched her arms in the air, her four poster bed staring at her invitingly. Her eyes reluctantly left the bed and ventured toward her master bathroom, knowing a bath was definitely in order before she lay down. Starting her bath, Riana poured some mango scented liquid in the warm water, watching as the suds instantly began forming. Smiling, Riana quickly undressed and slipped into the hot water, a soft sigh escaping her lips as her eyes drifted shut.

* * *

Riana opened her eyes and instantly furrowed her eyebrows together, no longer seeing her bathroom. She wasn't in a tub full of bubbles relaxing and the scent of mangos no longer permeated the air. Instead, she stood in the middle of thick woods, the trees preventing the dim moonlight to stream through, making it nearly impossible to see.

She looked down and blinked, seeing she was in a silver spaghetti strapped gown that pooled at her bare feet, feeling the crunching leaves. Her long flowing black hair pooled down her back in shiny waves, her eyes covered by black rimmed glasses, the blue in them glowing in the darkness. The woods looked as if they could devour her whole and Riana suddenly felt the fear consuming her every thought. It felt like her feet were super glued to the forest floor, preventing her from moving even an inch.

"Where am I?" She managed to breathe out to the silence, slowly looking around, her pale skin reflecting in the night as well. "Hello?"

In the distance, a faint howl resonated around her, causing Riana's heart to leap in her throat again. What the hell was going on? She tried moving her feet, but they would not budge, forcing her to groan in frustration. This was not the time to have non-working feet, especially since the howling came closer. With each passing second, all Riana could think about was how in the world she ended up in a place like this completely alone.

A few twigs snapping brought Riana out of her thoughts, the lump in her throat increasing more, making it feel like a frog was in there. She wanted to scream, run, anything; nothing was happening and that scared her even more. It was almost like she didn't have control over her body, that someone or something was controlling her.

Out of the darkness came possibly the biggest creature Riana ever seen, her eyes widening to the point where they would surely pop out of their sockets. The creature was monstrous, standing at well over six feet tall, though it currently stood on four legs. She looked like a shrimp compared to it, causing the fear to increase more.

Riana began trembling from head to toe as the creature eyeballed her, no doubt about become its late night snack. With as terrified as she was, Riana couldn't help admiring how beautiful the wolf on steroids was, the silver fur glinting in the dim moonlight above. It had dark eyes that were looking at her contemplatively, wondering how it was going to feast on her flesh. Perhaps it would take her back to its family of huge wolves; Riana honestly didn't want to know what this creature had in mind for her.

"P-Please…" She tried pleading, but the word was shaky on her lips, making her stammer.

The wolf took a few more steps toward her, tilting its head almost in wonder, seeing the human woman wasn't moving an inch. Riana swallowed hard, tears swelling in her eyes, and blinked when the wolf actually whimpered. It stopped a few feet away from her and plopped down on the ground, lowering his huge head.

Riana was stunned, not believing the creature wasn't attacking her, and chewed her bottom lip nervously. Tears slowly slid down her face, causing the wolf to whimper more, and it actually broke Riana's heart. She somehow managed to move until she was facing it, blue eyes filled with hesitation, knowing what the huge beast wanted. Once again as if on auto-pilot, Riana reached her hand out toward the creature, hearing it whimper even more.

"Shhh…" She cooed, one foot finally moving as leaves gently rustled and crunched beneath her bare feet, puffs of breath coming from her lips.

It was freezing, but she had to comfort the wolf, feeling her stomach tightening in knots the closer she came to it. The wolf instantly stopped whimpering and closed its eyes, feeling the coolness of her hand coming closer to its head. Just a few more centimeters, Riana had to mentally coach herself to do this, knowing she was officially flying off the deep end.

Just as her hand came in contact with the wolf, another voice sounded through the dark forest.

"Riana…"

Riana's hand instantly dropped from the wolf, her eyes widening, but this time it wasn't from fear. It was relief that she actually recognized that voice, her heart thundering powerfully against her chest, turning away from the huge monster. Her feet began moving toward the silky voice, closing her eyes momentarily, wondering if she really was hallucinating.

"That's right, come to me, Riana…" The deep dark voice coaxed, Riana doing as it said without hesitation, venturing further from the silver wolf.

"I'm right here…I'm coming…where are you?" She demanded in a hurry, looking all around her as tears filled her eyes once again. "Please…"

The wolf suddenly leapt forward and blocked Riana from walking further, causing her to fall back on the ground, gasping in shock. She couldn't believe how far the wolf had jumped and instantly crawled back on her hands away from it, once again the fear filling her blue eyes. She didn't understand what was going on, what was happening, and why this wolf was keeping her from that voice.

"Stay away from her, she belongs to me!" The once silky voice hissed dangerously, causing the wolf to growl from low in its throat.

It was clearly saying not a chance.

"No! Please I have to see him!" She pleaded, on her knees in front of the wolf now, which kept blocking her path whenever she tried making a run toward the voice. "Please!"

The wolf shook its head once, understanding what she was saying, but it refused to budge.

"Move fleabag, she wants to come to me!" The voice had turned back to that silky soft tone, causing Riana to cry even more. "Do not force me to move you myself."

The wolf coughed out once, making the voice hiss again, preparing to attack. In a blur of black, a six feet tall man suddenly leapt out of the darkness from nowhere and attacked the silver wolf, both of them rolling past Riana. She could only watch in shock as the wolf shoved the dark figure away, causing Riana to get a good glimpse of his face.

Her heart instantly shattered because it wasn't who she thought, the ruby red eyes seeping with rage and hunger. Trickles of blood slowly slid from the corners of his mouth, white teeth glinting in the moonlight along with his pale complexion. He wore a black beater with black jeans and boots, his cropped black hair angled to the side somewhat.

"Y-You're not…"

"Of course I'm not him! You silly foolish girl! You will be my dinner after this matter is handled!" The figure promised darkly, the silver wolf instantly pummeling him to the ground, knocking a few trees over from the impact.

Riana was frozen to the ground, shivering, the tears pouring down her cheeks even harder. The wolf and dark figure kept fighting, clawing and growling, fur and skin flying all over the place. She felt sick to her stomach, but nothing would come up, especially when the dark figure's head was suddenly ripped from his body and tumbled toward her. Staring back at her was the face of her dead older brother, Lucas, his blood red eyes still open and the silver wolf towering over her. Within seconds, the head was lit on fire along with the rest of the body right before her very eyes and Riana couldn't take anymore as she screamed bloody murder.

* * *

"NO!"

Riana bolted upright in bed in the tub, sweat pouring from her forehead, her heart pounding wildly, hot tears sliding down her face. She wrapped her arms around herself, not believing she actually believed Lucas was back in her life again. Her heart broke the more she thought about her older brother, tears flowing even harder.

Pushing herself up, Riana quickly exited the now cold tub and pulled her robe on, trembling from head to toe from the dream she just had. She couldn't believe she'd actually fell asleep in the tub, more tired than she thought. Reaching over, Riana pulled out a picture from her nightstand and looked down at it, her heart instantly breaking.

Lucas was one year older than her with deep blue eyes and black hair, just like her, and they had been mistaken for twins on more than one occasion by others. She still couldn't believe it'd been a year since his surprising death, wishing she could turn the clock back and stop him from leaving the house with his friends, knowing they'd been drinking. Lucas died in a horrible car accident while playing chicken with his friends on the way to La Push.

They turned a sharp corner and lost control of the car, toppling over the edge, the car exploding instantly on impact. They found Lucas ashes all over the car and investigators confirmed massive amounts of alcohol had been involved. After that, Dana never fully recovered from her son's death and threw herself in her work, leaving her daughter in the dark.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Luke…I should've stopped you…" She sobbed out, clutching the picture tightly against her chest, curling in a tight ball on her bed.

Riana would blame herself for her brother's death until the end of time, knowing it was her fault he was gone.

Outside, a silver wolf could feel every ounce of pain Riana's body was wracked with and closed its eyes, vowing to do everything to take it away as it vanished into the woods.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"So let me get this straight, I'm banned from the reservation because of my half sister's stupidity?"

Jacob could only nod, staring back at his beautiful fiancée, seeing the heartbreak already forming in her eyes. "It doesn't matter what they think, Selene. All that matters is us and I don't care if I have to move to Forks in order to be with you. That's all I want now, Bella doesn't even matter to me anymore." The truth shone in his dark eyes along with hidden pain because, truthfully, it killed Jacob not to be on the reservation.

"Why do they hate me so much? I don't understand…" Selene blinked and a few tears slipped down her cheeks, staring at the beautiful black heart shaped onyx stone set on a silver band, which was currently on her left ring finger. "I didn't do anything to them…"

"It's not you." Jacob assured her and sat down on the bed, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. "They know all the pain I went through with Bella and don't want it happening again, that's all. They're just being overprotective jerks and won't listen to reason." The more Jacob thought about it, the more he wanted to rip Sam apart for causing his imprint any amount of pain…be it emotional, physical, mental, whatever.

It finally hit Selene exactly why the guys were treating Jacob like this, her eyes drifting to the window. "They're afraid I'm going to hurt you the way Bella did." It was the simple truth and Selene didn't even have to look at Jacob to know he was nodding.

"That doesn't matter though…"

"Of course it does!" Selene was suddenly on her feet, wearing a dark midnight blue long sleeved shirt that hugged her curves along with blue jeans, her feet bare since she hated socks. "That's your family Jacob and, if we're getting married, they have to be at the wedding! You can't just push them out of your life and act like they never meant anything to you! No! I won't allow it!" She stormed over to her closet and pulled a pair of shoes out of her closet, shoulders squared.

Jacob blinked in shock at his fiancée's outburst, seeing her physically shaking and it wasn't from fear. She'd taken everything really well as far as him turning into a fur ball and even the imprinting, though Jacob had to explain it several times to get her to understand. Selene still didn't think she was his true imprint, but then again it did explain why Jacob suddenly showed up in her life right after Bella's wedding.

"What are you doing?" He asked almost hesitantly, afraid to hear the answer.

Selene didn't give him one at first, busy sifting through her closet for something else, though Jacob couldn't see what. He didn't dare move toward her either because she looked like she could take his head off from how much she was shaking. He could hear her mumbling and though it was adorable, ducking when a shoe went flying over his head. He also admitted right then and there Selene had excellent aim, folding his arms in front of his chest patiently.

"Those no good rotten…" She muttered more, finally stopping when she found what she was looking for, and grabbed it off the hook before climbing out of her walk-in closet.

Jacob watched almost astounded as Selene picked up her shoes and slipped into them, a purse hanging over her shoulder. He was starting to quickly cotton on to what she wanted and swallowed hard; wondering if this was such a good idea. His suspicions were confirmed when she pulled her leather jacket on, zipping it up and pulled her long brown locks back in a ponytail, a few tendrils framing her face. Was she actually considering going outside?

Selene hadn't left the house ever since her attack at Forks homecoming.

"Selene…"

"Look, if I'm going to marry you and if we're going to be together for the rest of our lives, then we need to make this right. I need to make them see that I'm not Bella. I love you with everything inside of me and I'm not going anywhere. I've been in love with you ever since Bella started hanging out with you, but I never thought you'd take a second glance at me." Selene swallowed hard, folding her arms in front of herself, knowing this was a huge step she was taking. "I'm tired of being cooped up in this room, Jake. I want to live again and I know you want the same thing. We're going to the reservation and we're going to sit down with your family to discuss this rationally. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Jacob had never seen Selene take charge like this and, he had to admit only to himself, it was an absolute turn on. He could already feel his blood lighting on fire at the words that came from her beautiful lips. Not able to hold back, Jacob closed the distance between them, towering over her, and ran a finger down her cheek before capturing her lips in a hot scorching kiss.

Selene's purse instantly slid from her shoulder, her arms encircling his neck, their bodies instantly molding together. She loved how warm his body was and couldn't help kissing him back, smiling when her feet suddenly left the floor, her back pressing against the nearest wall. She moaned in his mouth when his tongue slid inside hers, their tongues dueling together, her fingers instantly losing themselves in his thick cropped black hair.

When the kiss finally broke, both of them needing air to breathe, Jacob pressed his forehead against hers, their breathing erratic. "I'll follow you anywhere, I love you too." He murmured, causing the brightest smile to light her face.

"I love you more." She kissed him softly once more, her feet slowly meeting the floor again, and laced her fingers with Jacob's as they both headed out of her room.

As soon as the cool wind hit Selene's face, her eyes instantly closed, taking it all in. It felt like an eternity since she'd last felt that and swallowed hard, remembering how much she loved rainstorms. Jacob just watched her, letting Selene get used to coming outside again, proud that she was actually taking this huge step for him. He couldn't believe she'd been under his nose the entire time and hadn't realized it, vowing to make her the happiest woman on the planet until his dying breath.

"Feel good?" He rumbled, smiling when she pulled his arms to wrap around her shoulders, nuzzling her neck affectionately. "Come on, I want to get this over with so we can spend more time together."

Selene nodded as they both headed toward Jacob's red 1986 Rabbit, fingers laced, when a red SUV came squealing to a halt just outside of the house. Riana immediately hopped out of the car and nearly ran to Selene, tears swimming in her bloodshot eyes. She looked like a freight train ran her down going the maximum speed, her eyes wide, red and swollen from crying, her hair frazzled; Riana hadn't slept in days it looked like.

"I'm losing my mind!" Were the first words out of her mouth, causing Selene to instantly leave Jacob's side, pulling Riana into a hug.

"Jesus Ri, what happened to you?" Selene whispered, feeling her friend trembling from head to toe against her, and looked over at Jacob worriedly. "Riana, what is it?"

Even though Jacob didn't like Riana, he also knew how important the girl was to his fiancée, immediately stepping up. "Who hurt you? I'll kill them." He promised in a dark voice, causing Riana to shake her head.

"No, no that's not necessary…" She managed to croak out; clinging to Selene like her life depended on it. "M-Make it stop, please m-make it stop!"

Selene was terrified by now and it showed in her jade eyes, though she continued holding Riana's sobbing form. "Ri, you have to calm down sweetie, you have to calm down so you can tell me what happened…" The trip to La Push would definitely have to wait as they headed back up to the house, Jacob refusing to leave Selene's side right now. "Come on, let's get you inside and I'll get you some water, okay?"

Riana could only nod, following them into the house, burying her face in her hands as Selene directed her to the kitchen table. Jacob was already getting the glass of water, Selene smiling when he handed it over without a word, their lips meeting in a quick kiss. Riana didn't even look repulsed by that, too terrified for her own sanity, which felt like it was slipping out of her grasp. Selene sat down right next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, trying to coax her into telling them what was wrong.

Riana downed half the glass of water and slowly set it down, knowing she had to come clean with Selene. It'd been at least a week since they last seen each other, since Selene got engaged, and since these awful nightmares kept Riana awake at night fearing for her life and sanity. She started out slowly, telling them about the first dream; how her deceased brother, Luke, had been involved, only for the voice to belong to a dark figure with glowing red eyes and fangs.

She explained about the silver wolf too, how it had protected her from Luke harming her. Then she told them about the dream having the same exact wolf in it, always protecting her, though it was always in a different place with Luke's voice in the background taunting her. Selene couldn't help as a few tears slipped down her cheeks along with Riana, knowing how much Luke meant to her best friend. They were like the three musketeers; even though Luke was one year older…it didn't matter because he treated Selene like one in the family.

"I'm telling you these dreams are a prelude to something." Riana whispered, loud enough for only Selene and Jacob to hear, who had kept silent throughout the explanation. "I can't sleep, I'm scared to death and I don't know how to stop it…"

Selene honestly had no idea what to say, looking at Jacob for answers, but knew he didn't have any. "I'm sorry you're going through this, Ri…" She said, seeing how tired her best friend was, feeling her heart tearing in half. Jacob could feel the pain too, though he was more concerned about this dream with the vampire and a silver colored wolf…

"I'll be right back; I need to go see someone really fast." He said out of nowhere, already out of his chair and heading for the front door.

Selene immediately went after him, knowing Riana couldn't be alone right now. "Jake, what's going on?" She demanded, her hand on his arm preventing him from exiting the front door. "Please, if this is about Riana's dreams…"

"I don't know yet, but I have a pretty damn good idea." He growled, trying to contain his emotions because he didn't want to scare Selene. "Just let me go do some investigating."

Selene bit her bottom lip and nodded, slowly slipping her hand from his arm, only for Jacob to turn around as their eyes locked. "I love you." She whispered, her heart swelling when a soft smile graced his lips.

"I love you too, Sel, always and forever." He kissed her soundly, to the point where her toes curled, before running out of the front door and leaping into the woods.

He would never phase in front of her, already deciding it would be too dangerous for her safety, refusing to do what Sam had done to Emily. As soon as he was out of eyesight, Jacob leapt in the air and phased into a beautiful russet colored wolf, landing on all fours before taking off through the woods. He couldn't believe what Riana just told them and knew exactly who this silver wolf was, wanting to rip him to complete shreds.

"Jake! You're back!" Seth exclaimed, watching as Jacob stormed out of the woods, the smile instantly faltering on his face. "Jake?"

"Not right now, kid."

He brushed right past Seth, his body incredibly tense, fists clenched at his sides. Of course the pack was at Emily's having a barbeque, though Emily was nowhere to be found. Emily wasn't who he wanted to pulverize, his dark eyes instantly landing on the target, a scowl forming on his lips because he wasn't alone. Jacob stalked over and yanked his sister, Rachel Black, off of his fellow pack's lap, shoving her to the side.

Paul blinked, his temper instantly soaring, and stood up as they both went nose to nose. "What the hell, Jacob?" He demanded angrily, Rachel stumbling back from her brother in shock.

Jacob had never manhandled anyone in his life.

"Jacob, what the hell has gotten into you?" She exclaimed, holding her arm because it was throbbing from how hard he'd grabbed her.

Ignoring his sister, Jacob's eyes locked with Paul's hardening. "Me and you need to have a talk. Now." Jacob wasn't giving him an option, shoulders squared. "Now we can either do this the easy way or I'll beat the hell out of you. Your choice, but either way we're having it right now."

Paul didn't know what the hell had gotten into Jacob Black and just nodded stiffly, looking over at Rebecca, who looked terrified right now. "Relax, we'll be back shortly." He promised, giving her a wink to assure her everything was fine, and followed Jacob into the woods.

Jacob stopped when he knew they were out of earshot from the rest of the pack, his dark eyes turning stormy. "I think you know why I wanna talk to you and I'm warning you right now, stay away from my sister, Paul." He practically growled, already knowing who exactly had been invading Riana's dreams.

He was staring the fleabag in the face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Paul demanded, wondering what Jacob suddenly had against him being with Rachel. "You know I imprinted…"

"LIAR!" Jacob roared, normally not the hothead of the pack, but he was so angry he could already feel the fire raging through his entire body. "Try lying to me again and I'll rip your heart out!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Bullshit! You imprinted on someone, but it wasn't my sister! It wasn't Rachel, you lying sack of…"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"YOU IMPRINTED ON A PALEFACE JUST LIKE ME! YOU IMPRINTED ON SELENE'S BEST FRIEND!" Jacob bellowed at the top of his lungs, not caring who heard him anymore, and watched as the color drained out Paul's face instantly. "You're a hypocrite, keeping this from everyone when you know the imprinting will only become stronger until it CRUSHES you!"

"H-How did you…"

Jacob snorted, watching as Paul became defenseless, his arms falling helplessly at his sides. "It's not that hard to figure out, Paul. Riana came to Selene's earlier and said she was dreaming of a silver wolf for the past week. She can't get it out of her mind and there's been a bloodsucker stalking her in the dreams with her dead brother's voice." His tone suddenly lowered, the anger draining out of his body because at least Paul was admitting what happened. "You imprinted and you can't face it."

"What the hell do you want me to say, Jake?" Paul threw his hands up in the air, having had the same exact dreams lately. "Okay fine, I did imprint on a paleface, but that doesn't change anything. I can ignore the damn thing if I want to and that's what I'm doing. I want to be with Rachel, not a paleface…"

"Why don't I believe a word that's coming out of your mouth?" Jacob scoffed in disgust, not believing Paul was actually going to make Riana feel unbearable pain because he refused to accept the imprinting.

"I can't be with a paleface, Jake…" Paul whispered, looking away in shame, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Sam is really angry at you for choosing a paleface over us, especially when it's Bella's…"

"She's nothing like Bella, don't even say it." Jacob warned, eyes flashing dangerously. "And you're damn right I chose my imprint over the pack! Sam needs to pull his tail from between his legs and accept the fact that we can't help who we imprint on. She's my imprint for a reason, just like Riana is yours, and the sooner you accept that, the better off both of you will be."

Leaving Paul with that thought, Jacob took off through the woods, heading back to Selene's to check on things.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Riana finally fell asleep just shortly after midnight.

Charlie had called to tell Selene he wouldn't be home for a few more days due to hunting some kind of wild beast in the woods. It was north of La Push, just shy of Port Angeles, where several deaths had recently taken place. Selene told him to be careful, making him promise to be home by tomorrow evening, and Charlie did. Now Selene stood in her bedroom alone, Riana sleeping downstairs after her breakdown, wishing Jacob was with her at that moment.

Soft rain tapped on the window and Selene suddenly just wanted to be outside, pulling a white robe on, tying it around her waist. Her nightgown went to mid-thigh made of white silk, spaghetti strapped, and long brown hair hanging down her back in soft waves. She'd taken a shower after Riana fell out, just needing to soothe her mind because she was worried sick about Jacob. More importantly, what he was doing.

The wind was cool, but that didn't stop Selene from going outside, the screen door shutting gently behind her, instantly closing her eyes. Wrapping her arms around herself, Selene slowly edged toward the steps, feeling raindrops on her toes and squished them together. Jade eyes moved toward the thick trees of the woods that surrounded the house and Selene suddenly felt the urge to go toward them. One step at a time, she walked down the stairs until the wet grass came in contact with her feet, causing a shiver to race down her spine.

What was this intense pull she felt and why was it guiding her toward the dark woods? Selene couldn't stop even if she wanted to and kept walking, suddenly disappearing behind a thick tree. Adjusting her eyes to the darkness, Selene looked down and very carefully began treading through the woods, chewing her bottom lip nervously. Jake had warned her many times to stay out of the woods, but Selene's curiosity got the better of her.

The trees shielded most of the rain that fell, which was nothing more than a light mist by now, and Selene pulled the robe tighter around her body. She swallowed hard, looking behind her, barely able to see her house through the thickness of the trees. Selene knew she had to be out of her mind or seriously losing it to do something this reckless and dangerous, but something was pulling her further inside.

A pull this strong couldn't be ignored.

"Hello Selene."

A gasp escaped her lips, causing Selene to freeze mid-step, her entire body tensed. She slowly turned around, becoming soaked as the rain fell even harder. Even through the darkness, Selene could clearly see the two blood red eyes staring back at her, causing her heart rate to quicken. And that voice…it sounded so familiar, too familiar, and Selene suddenly felt the urge to run in the opposite direction back home where she was safe.

As if reading her thoughts, Selene heard the snapping of fingers and felt two hands suddenly grip her arms tightly. "What do you think you're doing?!" Selene demanded, immediately struggling, but it was pointless because it felt like two steel irons had clasped on her upper arms. "What's going on?! Let go of me! Jake!"

Suddenly, the owner to that voice was in front of her, causing Selene's eyes to widen in shock. She opened her mouth to protest, when a zip of pain spread throughout her head, Selene instantly slumping in her kidnapper's arms. The man growled, lifting her up with ease over his shoulder, nodding.

"Mission accomplished?" He asked with a Cheshire grin, pulling the nightgown down over Selene's rear to cover it.

"Not quite, but this is a good start."

"Do you really think this is the only solution?"

They both started walking through the woods at great speed, heading back to their own house. "No, but this is the best I can come up with right now. I have to protect her at all costs. She deserves to know the truth."

"You do realize we'll have some serious explaining to do when we get back, right?" He cringed, not looking forward to that, and swallowed hard when those blood red eyes flashed on him angrily. "Okay, okay I'll shut up now."

"Wise choice."

* * *

A soft groan escaped Riana's lips as her eyes slowly fluttered open hours later, feeling sick to her stomach since she hadn't ate anything in days. Every time she closed her eyes or thought about eating, that silver wolf would flash in her vision and ruin her appetite. Wrapping her arms around herself, there was a cold draft flowing through the living room and Riana began chattering. Didn't Charlie ever keep the heat on?

Grumbling, Riana stood up from the couch, running a hand through her hair and padded out of the living room. She stopped short, seeing the front door was ajar, and suddenly a pang of fear seeped into Riana's body. The rain still poured outside, a few streaks of lightning igniting the sky, and Riana knew how much Selene enjoyed storms. Surely she was just outside watching it…Riana headed out on the porch and looked around, chattering even more because of how much the temperature dropped.

"Selene?" She called out, wearing just a pair of skinny blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt, her hair disheveled as it hung loosely over her shoulders and down her back. "Sel, are you out here honey?"

No answer.

"Maybe she went to sleep..." Selene muttered, trying to convince herself and rushed back inside the house, closing the front door behind her, locking it. "I'll go check on her."

Heading upstairs, Selene suddenly felt like something wasn't right and chewed her bottom lip. Selene wouldn't leave her here alone with the front door ajar; the woman was smarter than that. Pushing the bedroom door open, Riana padded inside and flipped the light on, knowing she was about to get the verbal lashing of a lifetime from Selene.

Only there was nobody in the bed and it looked like it had been laid in.

"Maybe she went out…"

Now Riana was getting scared and fought the urge to call Charlie, knowing she was more than likely overreacting. Selene had a tendency to go out for snacks at night or run an errand for Charlie if he called. Going back downstairs, Riana found her cell phone on the dining room table and immediately flipped it open, dialing Selene's number. Her blood ran cold when Bullet for My Valentine's Hearts Burst into Fire song sounded from the kitchen, Selene's ringtone. Selene was gone and didn't bring her cell phone, something definitely wasn't right now.

Riana began shaking and let out an ear piercing scream when something landed on her shoulder. She jumped a foot in the air and spun around, heart leaping in her throat, and backhanded whoever it was out of pure instinct. Her vision blurred from tears stinging her eyes, blinking as they slid down her cheeks, her hand throbbing because whatever she hit felt like a brick wall. Riana honestly wasn't a violent person and felt her eyes widen even more once her vision cleared, staring into the darkened eyes of Jacob Black.

Jacob held his jaw, even though he didn't move an inch when Riana backhanded him, and knew she probably sprained her hand. "Damn woman, what the hell was that for?" He demanded somewhat irritably, the fear in Riana's eyes immediately alerting him. "Where's Selene?"

Riana opened and closed her mouth, but nothing would come out as she started crying harder, silently handing Selene's cell phone over. Jacob's instinct that something wasn't right at Charlie's was true, that something had happened to his imprint. He could feel the fear radiating from Riana and took a step forward, his eyes meeting hers, hoping she wasn't scared of him. Jacob had been at home talking to Billy Black, his father, when a sick feeling overwhelmed him. Billy had asked what was wrong, but all Jacob did was bolt out of the front door and phased as soon as he entered the woods, racing as fast as he possibly could to Charlie's.

"Calm down, Riana." He ordered softly, knowing she was scared to death, and actually felt bad for being part of the reason. "Come on, you have to calm down and tell me what happened."

Riana sniffled and walked into the living room, wiping her tears away. "I don't know what you want me to say, Black." She was still trying to calm her racing heart down and looked straight ahead, more tears falling. "I woke up and the front door was wide open. It's raining and I figured she went outside because she loves storms. She wasn't outside when I checked and I called her name several times, so I went upstairs to see if she was sleeping and just forgot to shut the front door. She wasn't up there either." Riana swallowed hard, knowing Jacob was probably going out of his mind with worry, but she continued. "Sometimes Selene likes to go out for snacks late or run an errand for Charlie if he calls her, so I called her cell phone and…" Riana could barely speak, getting choked up. "Black, she NEVER leaves the house without her cell phone, it's her lifeline. And it was in the kitchen and she's not here…something's not right."

Jacob's eyes remained neutral the entire time Riana spoke, nodding to show her he understood. "I'm going out to look for her." He stated and headed for the front door, scowling at the sight of the person standing on Charlie's porch. "What the hell are YOU doing here?"

Paul cleared his throat awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I have no idea."

He was being honest and Jacob knew this had to be hard for Paul. "You gonna stop being a jackass like the rest of them and accept it?" He demanded gruffly, folding his massive arms in front of his chest.

Paul glared, wearing tight black cut off jean shorts that hung loosely on his muscular hips. "Don't test me, Black. I'm here aren't I?" He grunted and felt his breath hitch in his throat when he heard an angelic voice sound behind Jacob.

"Who's at the door?" Riana stopped short, having put her black rimmed glasses on, chewing her bottom lip shyly.

Even with red puffy swollen eyes and disheveled hair, Paul couldn't believe how beautiful Riana was. He could also feel the pain radiating from her body in waves and was tempted to just rip the screen door off so he could get to her, the feeling too intense. He didn't want her to feel any amount of pain, frowning when a few more tears slid down her cheeks, and looked at Jacob with pain in his own dark eyes.

"You hurt her and it'll be the last thing you do." He warned, pushing the screen door open as Paul stepped inside, two gigantic men standing before Riana. "I have to go look for Selene, she's missing."

Paul's eyes narrowed slightly, feeling the worry radiating from Jacob. "What happened?" He asked and Jacob relayed the story that Riana had told him, nodding. "Sounds like a bloodsucker to me. I smelled them not far from the house when I came here, you might want to start there."

Jacob's eyes narrowed to slits and cracked his knuckles dangerously, the sound reverberating around the house. "If they did, I'll tear each and every one of them apart." He vowed darkly, glancing back at Riana. "Watch her, make sure she gets plenty of rest and don't hurt her."

"I won't." Paul sighed and watched as Jacob flew out of the screen door, phasing as soon as the woods swallowed him whole.

Riana folded her arms in front of her chest, wondering what the hell Jacob Black was thinking leaving her with a total stranger. She knew he was a Quileute and part of the reservation, but that was it; she hadn't even caught his name. Riana didn't say a word and walked away from him back into the living room, her mind going a million miles an hour, worried sick about her best friend.

Paul followed suit, but didn't dare sit beside her, not wanting to scare his imprint off. He leaned against the wall and watched her intently, not remotely tired, and had absolutely no idea what to say to her. So they both stood and sat as the silence surrounded them, Riana not daring to look at him and Paul's eyes fixated on her.

The waiting game began.

* * *

The moonlight shone through the window, her sleeping form taking his breath away, the pain flowing through him intensely. He hadn't seen her in weeks, only catching glimpses of her whenever she left the house. He still couldn't believe what happened between them and craved to make things right, but he had no idea what to do. What she wanted and what he believed in were two totally different things, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized how stubborn he was being.

Hell, when she kicked him out she hadn't even taken his key away from him.

Bending down at her bedside, his gentle hand reached out and slowly ran them down the side of her face, the pain entering his eyes at the memory of hurting her. Those scars would forever haunt him, but that didn't make him love her any less. He watched as she shifted in bed a little, rolling on her side to face him, making him smile. If she would just open her eyes, he would show her exactly how much he missed her and would do anything for her.

He would make things right.

He just needed the chance to do so.

As if on cue, her beautiful dark eyes fluttered open to stare back at her ex-fiancé, Sam Uley. Emily swallowed hard as Sam stood up, blushing from head to toe when she realized he was completely naked before her. What was he doing here and how had he gotten inside the house? She went to open her mouth to speak and Sam's lips captured hers, silencing her, just wanting this moment in time to freeze.

"Sam, what are you…" Emily moaned when he kissed her harder, feeling his arms wrap around her body, pressing their chests together.

Emily had to admit she missed Sam like crazy and could already feel her heart mending back in place, kissing him back like her life depended on it. Sam had her undressed within seconds and was buried to the hilt inside of her, wrapping her beautifully tanned legs around his waist, just wanting to make love to his soul mate, his imprint, the woman who completed him in every way. Emily couldn't help screaming his name as she flew over the edge, pure ecstasy consuming every part of her body, clinging to Sam for dear life as tears poured down her face.

"Don't cry." He breathed in her ear, both of them calming down from their intense session, spooning with her as he nuzzled her neck. "Let me come back home, Em. I swear I'll make everything right again."

"Including with Jake?" She asked, closing her eyes tightly shut, knowing she couldn't allow him back in unless he realized the error of his ways. "That's the only…"

"Yes, I take back what I said about Bella's sister, about Jacob, about everything. I'll make things right, I love you too much to let something like this come between us. I'm was a selfish asshole and deserved what you did to me, but I'm asking for a chance to prove that I am the same man you fell in love with and want to marry." Sam pulled her face around to meet his eyes, dark brown meeting dark brown, his lips softly caressing hers. "Give me a second chance, Em. I swear I won't blow it."

"You'd better not." She whispered and kissed him back, moaning as Sam took her to heights only he could, knowing neither of them would be getting much sleep that night.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"So…"

Riana didn't know what to say to him, bouncing her knee up and down nervously, something she did whenever she was on edge. That and she chewed her thumbnail, even though her nails were newly manicured. Riana didn't care, she was worried sick over Selene's sudden disappearance and hoped Jacob came back with Selene in tow.

Paul noticed how nervous she was and decided to try to calm her down, taking a step toward the woman he'd imprinted on. Riana swallowed hard when she noticed two sneaker covered feet in front of her, blue eyes slowly trailing up a beautifully muscular sculpted chest, until a pair of dark eyes met hers. Riana felt a rush of warmth flood her body and Paul smiled because he felt the same thing, knowing it was because of the imprinting.

Lowering himself to one knee silently, Paul took her hand, feeling her trembling against him. He knew she was scared to death because of her friend's disappearance and Paul wanted to calm her down somehow. Riana bit her bottom lip shyly and couldn't pull her eyes away from his, her own blue orbs turning Paul's insides to mush. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and Paul knew Jacob had been right; he couldn't ignore the imprint.

He'd already told Rachel that he couldn't be with her anymore because he'd imprinted, only to get a slap in the face for his troubles. Rachel had a mean slap, though Paul hadn't budged an inch, his cheek flaming red with a handprint shape. Of course it was already gone, but Paul felt terrible for breaking Rachel's heart, knowing she really believed he would eventually imprint on her.

He didn't dare tell her it was a paleface he'd imprinted on; Paul didn't want to rub more salt in the wound.

"What's your name?" Riana finally spoke, her long black lashes fanning over her cheeks, having removed her glasses because they annoyed her. Riana was seriously thinking about getting contacts.

"Paul." He answered quietly, not able to pull his gaze from her, seeing the tears already swelled in her eyes. "What's your name?" Of course he already knew it, but Riana didn't need to know that minor detail.

"Riana."

"That's a beautiful name." Paul smiled when her pale cheeks flushed crimson and moved to sit on the couch beside her. He watched her blink as tears slid down her cheeks, Paul's heart instantly breaking, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Riana, I know we just met, but I don't want you to cry. Please don't cry."

"I can't help it, everything is so fucked up." She cried harder, burying her face in her hands, not realizing it was absolutely killing Paul to watch her breaking down like this.

"What can I do? Riana, please don't cry. Just tell me what to do; I'll do anything to make you stop crying." He pleaded and ended up pulling her on his lap, Riana straddling his lap.

Riana shook her head, resting her hands on his broad bare shoulders, not believing everything that was happening. "I just wanna forget about everything. I just want everything to be normal again." As if dreaming about wolves and her dead brother wasn't enough, now her only sister was missing; it was too much for Riana to take.

"You want me to make you forget about everything?" Paul asked, lifting her chin with his strong hand until their eyes met again, loving the feeling of Riana against him. "Tell me what you need, Riana."

"I need to forget." Riana whispered, suddenly feeling as though she was in a trance as the tears slowly subsided. "I need to forget everything." That included seeing her dead brother's face every time she shut her eyes to go to sleep along with the silver wolf. "I don't know if you can…"

Paul suddenly smirked, running a finger down her cheek, his lips mere inches from hers. "I can try." He whispered in a huskier voice, Riana's blue eyes widening slightly because she already knew what was coming. "Trust me."

Riana suddenly felt her mouth go dry and could only nod, Paul's smile completely taking her breath away. He was gorgeous and Riana felt her heart skip a beat when Paul tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, their eyes never leaving each other's. Riana did trust Paul and she didn't understand why because she didn't even know him. How could she trust a man she knew for a mere five minutes?

All thoughts and questions vanished when Paul suddenly captured her lips, deciding this was the only way to give Riana what she needed. The kiss immediately grew more intense and heated, Paul cupping the back of her neck to control the kiss, Riana melting against him. He loved the feeling of her turning to putty in his arms, her tears stopping fully.

The feeling of Paul's lips against hers brought on a whole new wave of emotions and feelings, things Riana never experienced before. She couldn't help moaning when Paul's tongue swiped against her lips, begging for access to her sweet mouth so he could taste her. Paul groaned when her mouth opened, their tongues instantly meeting in a soft caress, though soon both were battling for control.

Paul growled against her mouth and lifted her back up, having started guiding her down on the couch. They both broke the kiss together; breathing heavily, and suddenly the animal came out in Paul as he started removing her shirt. Riana was too busy trying to unsnap the button on Paul's jean shorts, feeling as though she was on auto pilot and not really thinking about what she was doing. Normally, Riana was in control of her emotions, but with everything she'd experienced lately, she definitely needed a distraction.

Practically snarling from how much sexual tension was between them; Paul lifted her up and set her on the couch, removing her black cotton shorts along with her panties. Riana licked her lips hungrily, her blue eyes instantly darkening to midnight, and Paul lifted her up in his arms as her legs instantly wrapped around his waist. He pressed her into the nearest wall, refusing to have sex on Charlie Swan's couch, having more respect for him than that. Paul's shorts instantly fell down his muscular legs, Riana shoving them down with her feet and gasped as soon as Paul began pushing inside of her, filling her completely.

"Oh god…" Riana breathed out, Paul instantly capturing her lips in another fiery kiss as he continued inching his way inside of her warm wet tight core, both of them trembling from head to toe.

Paul knew she was innocent, a virgin, so he was going to take this slow and could already feel himself at her barrier. "There's no turning back once this happens, Riana. Are you sure you want this?" He whispered in her ear, barely able to contain himself, knowing it would take a great amount of restraint to stop this now. "Tell me."

"Just do it." Riana didn't want him to stop and buried her face in his neck, clinging for dear life, and cried out when he snapped his hips forward, breaking straight through her barrier.

Paul had just made Riana his completely and didn't stop as he proceeded to give them both what they obviously wanted.

* * *

Jacob tore through the woods of Forks, La Push and even went all the way to Port Angeles, though he had to stay out of sight for obvious reasons. He searched high and low, not finding any sign of Selene. He could feel her fear and felt helpless, whimpering as he rushed back through the woods once again.

Of course, when Jacob left Riana with Paul and he took off into the woods by Charlie's house, his nostrils burned with that icy smell only a bloodsucker had. He could also smell Selene's scent mixed with it, which confirmed that a bloodsucker had indeed taken her. Jacob was going to rip this bloodsucker apart slowly, snarling at the thought of his imprint harmed in any way.

Knowing what he had to do, even though it was going to be hard, Jacob took off toward La Push. He had to talk to Sam, this wasn't about grudges anymore and he knew the pack had an obligation to protect ALL humans. Selene was human with a beating heart, there was no way they wouldn't help him. If they refused, Jacob would go straight to his father and Billy would make them do it, simply because it would go against the ancestors.

He didn't care how late it was at night, Selene was missing and there was no way Jacob was sleeping until he did find her. He stopped just outside of Emily's house and let out the biggest and loudest howl, knowing it would probably wake up all of La Push. He didn't care, this was an emergency and Jacob stayed in wolf form, knowing that's how the pack would show up.

Leah was the first one to show up, shaking her light grey fur out, scowling. _You better have a damn good reason for waking me up at four o'clock in the morning, Jacob Black! _She snapped, clearly not amused, and blinked when Jacob snarled at her.

_Shut the fuck up or leave, Leah. I'm not in the mood for your bitchy attitude. _Jacob ordered gravely, not really caring about Leah showing up because, as far as he was concerned, she was a stone cold bitch and would never change. _There's an emergency and if you don't like it, then get the hell lost._

For once, Leah didn't respond, simply sitting there silently.

Jacob paced like a caged animal, looking up when Sam came flying out of the house, Emily following suit, having pulled on her dark pink robe. "What the hell is going on, Jake?" Sam demanded, watching as the russet colored wolf continued pacing, Leah still in her wolf form. "What is going on?"

Leah just looked at Sam and shrugged her shoulders, her head instantly lifting when a black spotted grey wolf came toward her, her imprint Embry. Leah instantly went to him, worry shining in her dark eyes. _What's going on? _Embry demanded in a soft voice, not wanting to upset Leah, his eyes turning to a still pacing Jacob. _Jake…_

Sam looked back at Emily, knowing this was probably his one and only chance to make things right, nodding. "I'll make it right." He promised, kissing her softly. "I promised and I'm not going back on my word."

"You'd better not." Emily warned, running her fingertips down his muscular chest, their eyes meeting again. "I'd hate to spend the rest of my life without you, Sam, but I will if you don't make it right with him."

Sam nodded, loving the way the diamond shined on Emily's left ring finger, kissing her again. "Wish me luck."

He winked and took a deep breath, stepping back away from her because he didn't want to hurt her. Leaping in the air, Sam phased as black fur quickly overtook his body, landing on all fours in front of everyone. Seth, Quil, and Jared had arrived, all of them on high alert from Jacob's howl.

_Alright Jake, we're all here. Now what's going on? _Sam demanded, though there was no anger in his tone, just worry because Jacob had never summoned the pack before. Something bad had happened.

_I don't give a damn what all of you say or think about who I've imprinted on. I love Selene Swan and it has nothing to do with Bella. I imprinted on her and I've already proposed to her, we're getting married and there's nothing any of you can do about it! She's missing, my imprint is missing and I don't know what to do. I didn't know who else to come to and I don't care what you all feel toward her, the pack is obligated to protect EVERY human being! So if you even think about backing out and not helping me find her, I swear I will go to Billy and you know he'll force you to do it. She's in danger and I won't rest, sleep or eat until I find her!_

Sam swallowed hard, hearing Jacob's voice trembling in his head, knowing the man was scared to death for his imprint. He couldn't imagine the amount of pain he would feel if something happened to Emily, immediately squaring his shoulders. He knew the reason Jacob left the pack was his fault and Sam was going to make things right, just like he'd promised Emily. He wasn't going back on his word.

_Tell us everything you know, Jake. We're going to help you because you're right, she is a human and none of us had any right to tell you who you could or could not be with. I was wrong and I'm sorry. _Sam sighed heavily, lowering his head somewhat, and knew what he had to do. _I know you didn't want this responsibility before, but you've grown up and…_

_Sam, no…_

_Jacob, you can do this. You can be happy with Selene and still lead this pack into succession. You can do it, you just have to have faith in yourself. _Sam knew he had to do this because as the alpha he made a mistake by letting the power get the better of him. Jacob was the true alpha of the pack and Sam knew it, he didn't want the power anymore because it nearly destroyed his life. _So lead us, Jacob. You are the new alpha. _Sam bowed at that moment to Jacob, the pack members too stunned to react at first, but slowly one by one did it.

Jacob stood there blinking in shock, momentarily forgetting about why he was here, though he quickly snapped out of it. _We'll talk about this later. Right now, Selene needs help and fast. Paul came to Charlie's and you'll find out sooner or later so I'll tell you now, he imprinted on a paleface just like I did. Selene's best friend, Riana, to be more specific. _If the pack members were shocked, they didn't say anything, simply waiting for the alpha's orders.

_Did you smell anything outside of Swan's house? _Embry asked, Leah right beside him.

_It was a bloodsucker, Paul smelled it too outside of Charlie's house. I could smell Selene too, the scents were mixed. _Jacob answered and immediately took off into the woods, deciding they would need more help.

_So what's the plan, alpha? _Seth grinned, fully ready to do whatever Jacob wanted, glad Sam finally came to his senses. _The pack is back!_

_Only you would get excited at the worst times, little brother. _Leah snorted, sighing when Jacob growled at both of them to clamp shut.

_We're going to see the Cullen's, to see if they've heard anything on Selene's whereabouts. Bella needs to know about her sister missing too, even if they are only half sisters. _Jacob stated, shocked when absolutely nobody in the pack tried fighting him on this.

Together, the pack descended into the darkness, heading straight for the Cullen residence.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was sometime before Selene finally regained consciousness and realized she was in some deep trouble. It didn't take long for her to figure it out due to the tight iron cuffs around her wrists. She was literally chained to a bed, though she had enough room to move around, the chains hooked securely to the wall.

Selene knew Jacob wasn't into this kind of thing, blushing at the mere thought because she wouldn't mind being kidnapped by him. Hell it wouldn't be considered kidnap if she went with him willingly. Her head was pounding something fierce and Selene reached behind her, feeling a lump on her head the size of Texas.

She blinked several times, swallowing hard, and could already feel the tears stinging her eyes as she yanked on them experimentally. The chains rattled gently, making a clinging noise, and Selene decided that probably wasn't the best thing to do. She didn't want her kidnapper to know she was awake, but Selene couldn't help wonder who had taken her.

"Oh god…" She whimpered softly, chewing her bottom lip, and could already feel her heart rate skyrocketing. "Where the hell am I?"

Her thoughts went to Jacob and Selene knew he had to be worried sick about her, the tears instantly falling. She could feel Jacob's pain and bent her knees up, wrapping her arms around them and buried her face in the kneecaps, crying harder. Selene longed for his touch and voice, swallowing past the lump that formed in her throat when she heard footsteps just outside the door. Whoever had taken her was going to pay dearly; Selene hoped Jacob ripped their throat out.

She was not prepared for who came through the door moments later, jade eyes widening instantly.

"Hello Selene."

Shock filled her eyes as she stared into the face of a man who she thought was dead.

"Luke?"

* * *

"Well…that was…" Riana couldn't stop turning red, the shades darkening one after the other as she quickly swiped her clothes up from the living room floor. Charlie hadn't come home yet and Riana was more than thankful because she really didn't need to be anymore embarrassed than she already was. If Charlie walked through the front door at that moment, Riana probably would've burst into flames from how hot her cheeks were. Paul was busy pulling his black cut off jean shorts on, looking like a cat that ate the canary. In a way, he had and smirked, licking his lips hungrily.

"Incredible." Paul finished her thought, immediately locking dark brown on blue, taking a step toward her.

"Heh…" Riana moved away from him and walked back over to sit on the couch, having pulled her shorts back on, not believing she just gave her virginity away to a total stranger. 'I've seriously lost my mind…' She thought, glancing out the window, hoping Selene would come home soon.

Paul frowned, wondering why his imprint was distancing herself from him, and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Is there a bathroom around here?" He asked suddenly, sensing Riana wanted some time alone, and knew she more than likely regretted having sex with him.

"Down the hall, first on your right."

Riana knew the house like the back of her hand, not looking his direction, not believing she'd lost control like that with him. So much for waiting until she was either married or out of high school, Riana had just flat out given up the one thing she'd let no other man have. To a breathtakingly handsome Quileute no less!

Riana could feel the tears swelling in her eyes and had to get out of there, but knew she couldn't without knowing if Selene was alright or not. It'd been hours since Jacob left to search for her and he hadn't called or came back to give her an update. Selene wasn't one to disappear on a whim like this and Riana was starting to freak out, the sex having been just a momentary distraction, which is what she'd been looking for.

Right?

Paul was taking his time in the bathroom, not able to get over the afterglow of their sexual encounter. He'd never lost control with a woman in his life, but something about Riana just made him crazy. He couldn't explain it and gripped the sink, already knowing she was his imprint and had to tell her the truth. How was he supposed to go about doing it though?

Riana was in a vulnerable state and the last thing Paul wanted to do was upset her further, knowing she was worried sick about her friend. At the same time though, Paul didn't know the next time he would see her, if Riana even wanted to see him after what just happened between them. He had to tell her and it had to be tonight.

"We belong together, she needs to know that." Paul nodded as if trying to convince himself and squared his shoulders, walking out.

Riana was staring out the window, her arm resting along the back of the couch, tears glistening on her cheeks. The rain continued falling outside and Riana could feel Paul's eyes on her, but didn't look away from the window. Visions of their sexual encounter rushed through her mind, the way her orgasm intensified the harder the rain fell outside.

It was almost as if the weather was playing a specific melody just for them and Riana honestly couldn't get it out of her mind. She'd sprayed with some Febreze, not wanting Charlie's living room smelling like sex, which no longer lingered in the air. However, his smell still lingered on her and it intoxicated Riana, made her heady for him.

Paul wondered what she was thinking and finally walked over, standing right in front of her. "Riana." Her name flowed from his lips in a husky caress, her eyes instantly moving from the window and locking with dark brown again.

"Paul." She whispered, wondering why her heart rate suddenly quickened. What was it about Paul that drew him to her so intensely? "What is it?" Riana could sense he wanted to tell her something and watched as he lowered himself to be eye level with her, sucking in a sharp breath when he took her cold hand in his scolding one.

"You're freezing again." He pointed out, running the pad of his thumb across her knuckle, instantly sending a wave of warmth through her body. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

Her stomach tensed nervously and Riana suddenly pulled her hand away, shaking her head. "You don't have to say anything…" She swallowed hard, watching Paul's eyebrows furrow together in confusion. "Look I know what happened between us wasn't expected and I know it was just a onetime thing…"

"No, you don't understand…"

"Paul, we don't even know each other and we had sex. That's all it was and that's all it's going to be. I'm a realist and I'm not saying it wasn't incredible because it was." Riana managed a smile and looked out the window again, blinking when Paul grabbed her hand again.

Before she could open her mouth to protest, Paul decided to shut her up, kissing her soundly. Only when she began melting against him did Paul pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers. She had to listen to him, pressing her cold hand against his chest so she could feel his pounding heart.

"That's what you do to me and that's what you've done to me since I first laid eyes on you." He admitted openly, their eyes locking again.

"W-What do you mean?" Now Riana was confused, arching a slow eyebrow. "I don't understand…"

Paul sighed, knowing this was going to the hard part and moved to sit on the couch beside her, not releasing her hand. "Riana, I've known about you for awhile now. I first saw you sitting on a bench one night reading and you…I don't even know how to describe it, but you hypnotized me. I was instantly drawn to you and ever since, I've been watching you." He slowly stood up, seeing her blue eyes widening, and extended his hand.

"W-Where are we going?" She asked, hesitantly slipping her hand into his, allowing him to guide her to the door. "Paul, you're really starting to scare me…"

This man had been watching her? For how long and why? Those were the two burning questions in her mind as Riana reluctantly walked outside with Paul toward the woods. He could feel her fear and lowered his mouth to her ear, his hot breath caking her lobe.

"Trust me." He whispered, sending another wave of warmth through Riana.

Once they were fully into the woods, Paul immediately released her and took a deep breath, knowing what he had to do. "Riana, what I'm about to show you is going to probably scare you shitless, but it's something I have to do. The first thing you need to know is that the Quileute tribe has secrets, deep secrets that can never been told to anyone else except our imprints." Paul was completely losing her, he just knew it, and decided to get on with what he wanted to do. "Step back, I won't blame you if you run away screaming when this is over."

He hoped she didn't.

Riana blinked, not understanding a word that was coming out of Paul's mouth, and suddenly felt the nervousness overtake her. She did as he asked, stepping back at least ten feet, watching him close his eyes. What she saw next completely floored her as Paul leapt into the air around ten or twenty feet, his entire body shifting and morphing, his skin suddenly nothing more than fur.

Silver fur.

The gigantic wolf landed on all fours and stared her in the face, those dark eyes the only thing Riana recognized about Paul. Riana couldn't move, feeling as though her feet were super glued to the ground, though what she really wanted to do was run away as fast as she possibly could. This was the same exact wolf she'd been dreaming about along with her dead brother…what kind of sick joke was this? Riana blinked as huge tears slid down her cheeks, covering her mouth with her hand and couldn't take it anymore.

Paul could tell what was about to happen and immediately phased back, catching Riana just as she slumped forward, fainting in his arms.

* * *

The pack arrived at the Cullen's in record time, Jacob leading them, something he wasn't used to doing. He couldn't think about that right now, focused on one thing and that was finding Selene. He phased and pulled his shorts on, the cord still around his ankle. The rest of the pack stayed in their wolf forms, which he didn't mind.

He knew Sam making him the alpha, no matter what; they would have to do what he said. In a way, Jacob hated that, but also welcomed it as long as he found his imprint. Squaring his shoulders, Jacob went to knock on the door and stopped when it suddenly swung open, his eyes shooting out of their sockets.

Standing before him was a completely different Bella Swan he saw awhile back, her stomach no longer rounded and bruised. Her eyes were glowing red, her complexion pale white, though he knew eventually those eyes would turn to gold like the rest of the Cullen's. Her body was encased in a beautiful golden gown, her hair a deep rich auburn red that flowed down her back and over her shoulders in soft curls. She had a blood red amulet around her neck, the dress long sleeved and pooling around her feet, which he knew were bare. His Bella was dead and gone, her heart didn't beat anymore; surprisingly, Jacob didn't feel any pain, only worry about Selene.

"Jake…" Bella's voice had changed a little, it sounded more like Alice's now, a twinkling bell. "Edward said you were coming."

Jacob scowled, wishing that bloodsucker would stay out of his head, but he had more important things to worry about. "Selene's missing." He wasn't beating around the bush and cut straight to the chase, the entire pack remaining silent behind him.

"I know." Bella sighed sadly, Edward coming up to her moments later, his arm wrapping around her waist. "Something was troubling me and Edward sensed it, I told him it had something to do with Selene, even though I haven't exactly been the best sister in the world…"

"You did what you could, Bella love." Edward soothed, running his hand up and down her side gently, nodding at Jacob. "Hello Jacob."

"I don't have time for the sob story, Bells." He hated sounded mean about it, but time was running thin. "I came here because I need your help. I hate admitting that and you know it." He scowled momentarily, clearing his throat. "This isn't about me and it's not about what happened between us. I know you're happy and I'm hoping you'd want me to be the same way." When Bella nodded, flashing him a white smile, Jacob nodded his thanks. "That's why I'm going to tell you the truth about what's happened."

"What do you mean?" Bella looked up at Edward, eyebrows furrowing together. "Edward, what's he talking about?"

"Let him tell you." Edward kissed her forehead softly and stepped back, remaining silent.

"Thanks." Jacob hated Edward Cullen from the moment he met the man, but it was obvious he made Bella happy and that's all Jacob wanted for her. "Bella, I imprinted on Selene and I don't care what you think about it. I love her and she loves me, we're getting married. She's the love of my life, she's the one who was always in the shadows and I never realized it because I was revolved around you. But as soon as you made your choice, I finally noticed her and she completes everything about me. Now I need your help and I'll understand if you won't help me, but think about this. It isn't just me that's hurting, it'll be your father, Charlie, too. He's lost one daughter; do you really want him to lose another?"

Bella sighed heavily and nodded, clasping her hands in front of her because she knew Jacob was right. "Jacob, you don't need to preach to me about anything. I understand what you're saying and I'm going to help you in any way I can." She swallowed hard, closing her eyes momentarily. "I just hope you allow me a chance to get into her life, to come to the wedding, because whether you like it or not, you will always be my Jake. You will always be my best friend, the one who pieced me back together when Edward left me. I will always love you for that, no matter if I'm mortal or immortal."

"I thought you were leaving Forks immediately and going to Alaska? Bells, you'll hurt them…"

"No she will not." Edward stepped forward, smiling softly down at his wife. "Her gift in our world is that she can control her urging to feed. She has some kind of force field that she can spread around others, as well as herself, but it happens mostly when she's angry. She also can control herself, especially being around our daughter, Renesmee…"

"Nessie." Jacob grinned while Bella scowled, chuckling. "Sorry couldn't resist."

"That's quite enough, Black." Bella ordered, though she couldn't help smiling back, both of them suddenly growing serious again. "You all need to come on inside so we can discuss this further…all of you."

Jacob nodded, knowing Bella didn't want to leave anyone in the pack out, and turned around to face the others. "Go phase and then come inside, plug your noses if that's what it takes, but I don't want any fighting. This is about saving a human life, a sister and friend." He watched as they rushed into the woods and, one by one, everyone filed into the Cullen household until the living room was filled with shape shifters and vampires.

Now, the question was, would they work together or kill each other?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

To say Selene was in shock was an understatement.

The tears flowed freely down her cheeks as Selene stared back at Luke, her chest rising and falling rapidly, constricting. The image flashed in her mind of the last time she'd seen Luke, which was the night he had his fight with his sister, Riana. Selene had stayed the night over and was there when Riana got the call saying Luke had been in a horrible car accident. They arrived at the scene and the car had exploded in flames, only ashes found in the vehicle, which everyone assumed they'd been Luke's.

Everyone was wrong.

"I don't…How are you…" She couldn't form a single sentence and swallowed hard, her mouth going dry because he definitely looked different.

He looked stronger and deadlier with the same raven black hair that was cropped short, shaggy on the top, his bangs hanging in his eyes somewhat. His once incredible blue eyes were now nothing more than blood red pools full of nothing. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a black beater, a brown bomber jacket hanging over his broad shoulder, his skin pale from head to toe. The man looked downright noxious and all Selene could do was sit there as silent tears fell, not believing he was still alive…or so she thought.

"Surprised?" Luke chuckled when Selene just stared at him, sighing gently. "I didn't expect anything less and I know you're scared right now."

So many thoughts ran through Selene's mind, the number one being Riana's reaction when she found out her brother was alive. The blood red eyes threw Selene for a loop, but he was still Luke to her, no matter if they were green, purple, orange…it didn't matter what his eye color was. He was sitting right in front of her in the flesh, a man she considered a brother to her, and he was smiling at her like this was all one big colossal joke.

"What happened to you?" Selene finally managed to ask through tears, trying to keep her vision from blurring, but it was difficult. "Luke…"

"I was waiting for you to ask me that, but I don't think that's the real question you want to ask me." He smirked coyly, arching an eyebrow knowingly at her. "Come on, Sel, just ask and I'll give you the answer."

"That's one of the things I want to know." Selene knew he was right though and looked away from him, staring down at the iron cuffs around her wrists, more tears falling. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

Luke frowned, wondering what suddenly put her in a sullen mood, deciding to play by the rules…for now. "Well as you can plainly see I wasn't burnt to a crisp in that car wreck like everyone assumes." He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "As if I'd ever let something like that end me."

She couldn't believe he was making a joke about this, Selene's head suddenly snapping up, anger burning in her red swollen eyes. "You got a lot of nerve telling jokes when your family thinks you're DEAD!" She shouted, knowing Riana had been tearing herself apart ever since his accident. "Do you have ANY idea what you've done to Ri? Do you have any idea how much pain and sorrow she's gone through and how much she blames herself for not stopping you that night?!"

"She shouldn't blame herself for anything. She couldn't stop me even if she wanted to." Luke stated as if he was talking about the weather, waving his hand dismissively. "I don't want to talk about my human life. That's my past life, a life I've long forgotten."

Selene's eyes widened, wondering what he meant by that, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. "W-What are you talking about? You ARE human…aren't you?" Then it dawned on her what Jacob had explained to her about vampires, how most of them had pale skin and blood red eyes… "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Luke roared with laughter and slapped his knee, waiting for that reaction apparently because he was positively thrilled by it. "Sweetheart, you can scream and rant all you want, nobody can hear you where you are." He assured her in a gentle voice, folding his hands behind his head. "Nobody can save you; I've made sure of it."

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Selene cried out in frustration, burying her face in her hands, sobbing violently. "Y-You've hidden a-all this time, become god knows what, and you've kidnapped ME! Why? Why did you take me of all people?!" This wasn't making any sense and Selene was becoming lightheaded from how much crying she'd done, knowing she also hadn't ate anything in about a day or so.

Stroking his chin in thought, Luke decided to humor her, knowing she deserved to know the truth, a truth he'd kept hidden for a very long time. "Do you want the simple or long version?" He asked, giving her a choice, something a kidnapper usually never did.

"Just tell me straight up." Selene was sick of the games and immediately scooted away from Luke when he walked toward the bed, her back hitting the headboard. "Please don't come any closer…"

"Why, afraid I might hurt you?" Luke snorted when he saw the fear shining in her beautiful jade eyes, sighing heavily. "Very well, it's really quite simple and not hard to understand. I've been watching you for a long while, even before the accident, and I saw the kind of pain you've been caused. I knew those Swans would do nothing except hurt you and I wanted to take you away from all of that pain. The problem was, I was limited on funds and you had no idea how I really felt about you." He sounded wistful and that just terrified Selene even more, her heart racing rapidly.

"Luke, please just tell me and stop giving me the runaround." She pleaded in a tired voice, hot tears burning her eyes, but they weren't falling because all of her strength was deteriorating.

"I was and still am in love with, Selene Swan. I have been ever since you came to Forks. I just didn't know how to tell you because you were my sister's best friend and I felt like I was trespassing on private territory. I felt like I was taking a piece of my sister away if I pursued you. Not to mention your infatuation with that…dog…" He scowled darkly at the mere thought of Jacob Black, cracking his knuckles, the sound reverberating around the room. "I promise he will never hurt you again."

"But he's not hurting me anymore!" Selene protested, looking down at her left hand, her heart instantly dropping in her stomach when she realized the ring Jacob had given her was gone. "WHERE'S MY RING?"

"Gone." Luke growled, his head snapping to stare at her, shaking his head sadly. "I had to get rid of every single memory that connected you to Jacob Black and I did exactly that. I took you far away from Forks and nobody will ever find you, Selene. I plan on making you mine…completely…no matter how long it takes." His tone was full of promise and Selene could only cry her heart out, the shackles making her feel claustrophobic and she suddenly couldn't breathe.

"No…NO! I love Jacob and he loves me! We're engaged and…How could you do this to me, Luke?! I don't love you like that; I've NEVER thought of you as anything more than a big brother! I mourned over your death as much as Riana did; I just didn't show it because I've missed you so much! I miss how much we used to talk and laugh with each other, but I will NEVER feel anything romantic toward you. You don't understand the deep connection Jacob and I have, you never will!" Selene gasped when Luke's suddenly came mere inches from hers; his speed bewildering and making her head spin, making her dizzy.

"You'll learn to love me in time the more you're around me again, Selene." He promised, the hope in his voice somewhat breaking her heart, but then the harsh reality settled in that he'd taken her from her home, from everyone who actually loved her.

"You won't get away with this. You have no idea what you've done." Selene decided not to say anything else, drawing her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, crying.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Luke's curiosity was peaked, watching as Selene simply shook her head, knowing she wouldn't tell him. "Very well, play the silent game as long as you want, but one way or another, you will warm up to me again, Sel."

"Don't call me that. You don't have the right anymore and I will be found."

Selene was sure that Jacob had already gone to La Push to tell the rest of the pack what happened, hoping he kept an eye on Riana for her. She'd been stupid to go in the woods, after specifically been warned away from them, and now she was paying for it. Riana was probably going out of her mind with worry and that just made Selene feel worse because it was at the hands of Riana's own older, recently deceased brother, Luke.

"Whatever." Luke was done with the dramatics for one night and decided to leave her alone, knowing she had a lot to digest. "Maybe I'll tell you what really happened that night everyone thought I died."

"I honestly don't care what happened to you. I hope you burn in hell for doing this to me." Selene whispered, meaning every word that came out of her mouth, and turned her head away from him as silent tears fell. 'Please hurry, Jake.'

Snarling angrily, Luke knew he had to leave before he ended up doing something he'd regret, like taking Selene for his meal. "You keep thinking that and watch how far it gets you." He shot over his shoulder, slamming the door behind him, the locks immediately going into place as the sound echoed.

"Jake, please find me soon." She whispered pleadingly, running her fingertips over the iron shackles around her wrists, knowing she would die before she ended up letting Luke touch her.

* * *

This was definitely not a sight Jacob or Bella ever thought they'd see in their wildest dreams or fascinations. The entire pack and the Cullen's all in one room, under one roof, and all wanting the same thing. Jacob made it perfectly clear to everyone in the pack they were not to harm the Cullen's in any way, shape or form unless he gave the order otherwise. Bella scowled at Jacob when he did that, but didn't say anything, simply staying beside her husband while Rosalie nursed Renesmee silently.

"Hey Blondie, mind taking the motherly act elsewhere?"

Jacob wasn't suggesting it and watched as Rosalie glared hatefully at him as she stalked into the kitchen. Emmett merely chuckled, crossing his arms in front of his chest, knowing he would pay for that later. It made Jacob physically sick to see Rosalie so in love with a beast that nearly ripped Bella apart, though he didn't despise the baby as much as he thought after discovering she had a beating heart. Renesmee was half vampire, half human, which had never been created to anyone's knowledge.

"Enough, we have one goal in mind, please let's keep the peace." Carlisle pleaded, nodding when Jasper and Alice stepped forward, acknowledging they would.

"I don't have a problem with them and never have." Alice's twinkling voice replied, Jasper wrapping his arm protectively around her waist. "It's alright Jas, they won't hurt us, I promise."

_Shows how much she knows. _Leah thought, ignoring the look Sam shot her, Embry beside her.

"As a matter of fact, Leah, Alice can foresee the future and can probably locate Selene." Edward stated, causing the light grey wolf to instantly keep her thoughts to herself, nodding once.

That garnered Jacob's interest as he walked over to Alice, not afraid of her in the slightly, and took a deep breath. "Can you really do that?" He asked almost pleadingly, no longer at odds with the Cullen's because he already found the love of his life and it wasn't Bella. "Please, you have to help me find her. Selene is technically your family if you think about it because she's Bella's half sister, which means she's your sister through marriage."

"I know." Alice whispered, her golden eyes swirling with wonder, a smile spreading on her lips. "I promise to do everything I can to help you out, Jacob Black…even if you do despise us."

"But I don't…" Jacob groaned when Alice merely glanced over her shoulder in the kitchen at the baby girl in Rosalie's arms, looking back at the man knowingly. "I hated her when she was killing Bells. I don't hate her now."

Bella actually smiled when she heard that, walking over and taking Jacob's hand, knowing he wouldn't push her away. "I told you I'd survive it." Her blood red eyes pierced Jacob and he had to look away, causing Bella to frown.

"Sorry Bells, but you look really wicked with those eyes. I just need to adjust to them…" He didn't want to make her feel like she some kind of mutant, but at the same time, he really couldn't help himself. "And you only survived by becoming a bl-" He watched her wince and took another deep breath, clearing his throat awkwardly. "By becoming one of them."

"Thank you, Jake." That meant more to her than Jacob would ever know and Bella found herself actually leaning up to kiss his cheek, giggling when he growled playfully at her.

"You smell funky, Bells, no offense." He smirked, causing her to laugh, both of them suddenly stopping when Alice stared blankly ahead. "What's going on?"

"Hush and wait." Jasper ordered, his hands on Alice's shoulders, knowing she was having a vision. "Alice, what is it?"

"I see her…somewhat." Alice had been searching high and low ever since Jacob arrived, having felt something wrong with the Swan household. "I don't recognize him…" She glanced at Edward, who already could see the face in his mind, looking troubled suddenly.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella immediately went to her husband's side, seeing something in his eyes wasn't right, sensing he knew more than what he was letting on. "Edward?"

"I know who it is." Edward knew this was going to kill Jacob to hear, but at the same time, they really had no time left. "This is not going to be easy to hear…" He began to say when the door suddenly burst open, everyone on edge as Paul stalked inside with Riana, both of them covered from head to toe in mud and blood.

"We…were…attacked…" Paul suddenly collapsed on the floor in a heap, the guys and Leah instantly shifting to their human forms, ignoring the looks on the Cullen's faces.

"What happened?" Sam demanded, instantly going to Paul's side, knowing he was already beginning to heal and looked up at Carlisle pleadingly. "Please…"

Carlisle nodded, looking at his wife, both of them troubled as well. "Can you tend to Riana while I get him upstairs?" He didn't even have to ask her because Esme was already helping Riana, who looked dazed and beyond confused by what happened.

She definitely didn't know where she was.

Edward looked more worried now, his eyes burning through Riana, knowing this was going to absolutely destroy her when she found out who had taken Selene. Alice went with Esme was Emmett and Jasper followed Carlisle along with the rest of the pack, leaving Jacob, Bella and Edward alone in the living room. Jacob was looking at Edward with narrowed eyes, clenching his fists tightly at his sides, wondering what the vampire seen.

"Tell me." He ordered, stepping up to Edward, squaring his shoulders. "Remember it was me who helped you keep Bells safe. Don't take the love of my life away from me, bloodsucker."

"Jake!"

"It's alright, Bella love. He's distraught and I do not blame him." Edward remained calm and knew he had to tell Jacob first and foremost, clasping his hands together in front of him.

"Enough with beating around the bush, who the fuck is it?" Jacob was out of patience, ready to attack if that would gain the information from Edward faster. "TELL ME!"

"It is Luke Murphy, the older brother of Riana."

"The one everyone thought was dead?" Bella was floored, blinking and looked at Jacob, who was ready to fly through the ceiling.

"He is dead, Bella love." Edward said regretfully, watching Jacob's eyes light with fire. "He is one of us."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Bella sighed heavily as she watched Jacob race out of the front door, phasing before he even got to the trees like he normally would have. She knew he was livid to find out that Riana's brother, Luke, had been the one who took Selene captive. Bella vowed to rip his throat out when they found her sister, eyes narrowed to slits. She could feel Edward's presence behind her, her hand instantly finding his; needing him to calm her down before she ended up following Jacob.

"Calm down, Bella love, there's nothing we can do right now. Alice is trying to find out more information from Riana." Edward murmured soothingly, running his hands up and down her arms, feeling how tense she was.

"Where's Renesmee?" Bella asked promptly, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Sleeping, Rosalie took her upstairs and put her to bed." Edward knew Bella was trying to get her mind off of things, but even he was concerned about his sister-in-law. "Do you want to go see her?"

"No, I need to go speak with Riana, find out exactly what happened."

"That won't be necessary."

"What is it, Carlisle?" Bella walked over to her father-in-law, worry shining in her red eyes, though surprisingly she wasn't thirsting for blood at the moment. "Who attacked them?"

"The Volturi." Carlisle sighed deeply and walked over to stare out the window, leaning against it while rubbing his forehead gently with his fingertips. "It wasn't the main authority, but it sounds like it was them."

Bella looked up at Edward, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Why would the Volturi attack them? They have no business being here, I've been changed and…" She suddenly paled, knowing if her heart still beat, it would've stopped. "Edward…"

"They won't touch her." Edward vowed darkly, watching the solemn expression fall over Carlisle's face, scowling. "I will protect my child from them; she hasn't harmed anyone or anything."

"I know Edward, but that will not stop them from coming to investigate the situation. Someone obviously spotted Renesmee and informed the Volturi about her." Carlisle hated being the bearer of bad news, but at the same time, Edward and Bella had to be aware of how serious this situation was. "We will do everything in our power to protect Renesmee, you know that."

"Of course we do, Carlisle, but something's bothering me." Bella stepped away from Edward, staring out the window, seeing Jacob outside pacing in his wolf form, frowning. "Why would the Volturi attack two complete strangers in Charlie's home? Surely they would've come here first…"

Carlisle hadn't thought of that and knew Bella made a valid point, nodding. "Go on, Bella." He pressed, folding his arms in front of his chest and held his hand up when Edward went to say something.

"What if…What if we're dealing with another newborn army?"

She remembered the last time they'd dealt with one, how Bella had to be taken far away up in the mountains with Edward and Jacob. She'd been a weakling human back then and the best she could possibly do was slit her arm to stop Victoria and Riley from killing Edward. Victoria was a vampire that was slowly hunting Bella after Edward killed her mate, James, who wanted to kill Bella.

Riley was just a victim of Victoria, she'd attacked him one fatal night in Seattle, Washington and changed him into a vampire. She made him believe she loved him and that the Cullen's had to be destroyed in order to protect them both. When in reality, all Victoria wanted was her revenge on both Edward and Bella for the death of James.

Victoria had created this newborn army with Riley leading it and the Cullen's, with the help of the pack, had disposed nearly all of them. The only newborn vampire left was a little girl named Bree Tanner, who ended up surrendering herself to the Cullen's, not wanting to die. The Volturi arrived and the guard leader, Jane, had tortured the girl for information on who created her and why she came to Forks. Bree did her best through the pain and ultimately had her short life ended at the hands of Felix, one of the Volturi guards.

Not to mention Jacob nearly died; his bones had been crushed by a newborn because he'd stopped one from hurting Leah. Bella would never forget going to the reservation shortly after the Volturi left –they promised to return to make sure Bella fell through with becoming immortal- and heard the awful screams coming from inside Billy Black's house. Jacob had shattered her heart with how much screaming he'd done, it sounded like someone was torturing him slowly and painfully. The pack informed her they had to re-break Jacob's bones in order for them to mend properly, Carlisle being the one to do so. That was the night that the pack had somewhat formed a bond with the Cullen's, though they still had reservations about them.

It was also the night Bella had chosen Edward over Jacob, breaking his heart and leaving him lying in a bed full of pain.

"If this was another newborn army, Bella, they would've killed Riana and Paul without a second thought. This was a clear message to us, a warning through your family." Carlisle explained, hating to cause his daughter-in-law pain because they truly had been through a lot lately.

Not only was her sister missing, but now they possibly had the Volturi breathing down their necks. Bella's red eyes suddenly widened, the realization crashing over her like a tsunami wave, turning to face her husband with tears in her eyes. Her hand went to the gold-chained necklace that had a huge diamond the size of a golf ball hanging from it, remembering the note Aro, the leader of the Volturi- sent her with the gift.

**I so look forward to meeting the new Mrs. Cullen in person.**

She couldn't believe she hadn't saw this coming sooner and felt the tears swell in her eyes. "Edward…" Bella hadn't taken the gold-chained necklace off, feeling it was an honor to wear something so beautiful from the Volturi, but now she felt like a prisoner. "Carlisle is right, they're coming."

"What are you-" Edward's words cut off as the realization of his own crashed over him, the necklace Bella wore suddenly catching his eye. "Take it off." He ordered, watching as Bella's eyes widened slightly. "I said take it off, Bella." When she stood there frozen as a statue, Edward snarled and ripped it from her neck, the gift from Aro crashing to the floor.

"Edward!"

Carlisle sighed, knowing Edward was angry as he stalked away, reaching out his hand to stop her from going after him. "Give him a few minutes alone, Bella." He suggested, guiding the young woman over to the window again, both of them looking worried.

"Carlisle, what if someone found out about Renesmee's condition?" Bella suddenly asked, voicing her worries that she'd kept hidden well from Edward, knowing nobody really knew exactly what her daughter was. She was half vampire and half human, there was never anything created between a vampire and a human to the Cullen's knowledge.

"Who could've possibly told them? It is one thing to tell them you had a child with Edward, but to tell them about her condition?" Carlisle was bewildered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, glancing down at his daughter-in-law.

"I have no idea." Bella whispered, worried about her husband and Jacob, knowing both were extremely on edge. "We need to find out as quickly as possible. Who knows what kind of danger all of us are in?"

Bella had a point, Carlisle couldn't deny that, and let out a deep troubling sigh. "Go find Edward; have him take you and Renesmee to the cottage."

That's where Bella had been staying with Edward and Renesmee, a wedding gift from the family, but it was also a great hideout. After the Cullen's were certain Bella wouldn't lose control and let the thirst consume her, Edward immediately had her move into their new home with their daughter, wanting to start their family off right. The cottage wasn't far from the house, especially with their incredible speed and agility. They could easily make it back in forth within a few short minutes.

Bella headed upstairs and could hear commotion coming from the room down the hall from Edward's. Even though the cottage was their new home, Edward's room had remained untouched and Bella knew he came here whenever something troubled him. She slowly tapped on the door, seeing him staring out the window, and kept her distance from him in case he lashed out at her.

"Edward? Carlisle sent me up to check on you. He wants us to go back to the cottage and I'm going to ask Jacob to come with us. I just don't trust him being alone right now, he can't go after Luke until we locate Selene's whereabouts." Bella said, watching her husband slowly turn around, sorrowful golden amber eyes locking with blood red.

"How can you even stand to look at me after what I did downstairs, Bella?" He demanded through gritted teeth, not believing he had lost control like that, but Edward saw complete red when he spotted Aro's gift around her neck. "I'm a monster…"

"No you're not." Bella argued and walked over, running her hand up and down his back soothingly. "You're worried about the Volturi and I'm right there with you. I don't know what I would do if something happened to Renesmee…" Tears suddenly stung her eyes and Bella had to look away, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Nothing is going to happen to either of you, I swear it." Edward's voice was full of fire, running a finger down her cheek, his eyes flashing black before turning back to beautiful amber. "I love you, my Bella." He kissed her lips softly, feeling her instantly melt against him. "Let's go get Renesmee and head home."

"Before you leave, we need to talk." Paul stood in the doorway of Edward's room, his arm in a sling with a left swollen black eye that was already healing. "You want to know who attacked us right."

Edward wrapped a protective arm around Bella's shoulders, nodding. "Do you have an idea or do you know who it was?" He prompted, causing Paul to sigh heavily, still not believing he'd been blindsided by a group of bloodsuckers.

"They definitely weren't human if that's what you're getting at." By this time tomorrow, Paul would be fully healed, one of the perks of turning into a giant fur ball.

"We have an idea of who might've attacked you and your betrothed tonight." Edward stated, causing Paul's eyes to narrow instantly, taking a step toward them.

"Who was it?" Paul demanded, his reputation for being a hothead seeping out, but he tried controlling it. He was angry at whoever had attacked not only him, but his imprint. "And she's my imprint, not my betrothed."

"Same difference." Edward waved him off dismissively. "She's your other half, no matter how it is stated or identified."

"Right." Paul felt stupid talking to Edward and scowled, not finding that amusing at all. "Who attacked us tonight?"

"The Volturi, the royalty of our kind. It was a message that they are coming very soon." Edward answered, looking down at his wife, knowing she just wanted to have Renesmee in her arms. "We will know more in the morning, right now I must take my family home for the evening."

"No." Paul stepped in front of them, not caring if his arm was in a sling or not. "No, not until you tell me exactly who these bloodsuckers are and what they want with Riana."

"It was not a direct hit at you, Paul." Edward sighed resignedly, knowing the man wasn't backing down, especially after reading the angry thoughts coursing through his mind. "They wanted to attack someone close to Bella because that was her old home. They were probably hoping Charlie or Selene was there and instead found you and Riana…" Edward's eyes turned sad at the mention of that poor girl's name, knowing the amount of pain she was about to endure.

"What's going on with Riana?" Paul demanded in a lower voice, his tone quiet, knowing whatever it was couldn't be good. "Just tell me so I can break it to her."

Bella sighed heavily, holding her hand up when Edward went to speak, stepping toward Paul. "Paul, we know who took Selene. Alice had a vision and…" How was she supposed to break this type of news to Paul, knowing the amount of pain Riana would be in? "I-I'm sorry…" She stammered and immediately rushed past him, heading to Renesmee's room to retrieve her baby girl, just wanting to get back to the cottage.

"Don't even think about leaving bloodsucker." Paul warned, his voice tense. "Bella can get away with that, you can't. Riana is my imprint and I'm demanding to know what the hell Alice saw. Who took Selene?" He wasn't playing games anymore and removed the sling from his arm, staring at Edward coldly.

"There is no need for you to remove that, I know your arm is in a great deal of pain." Edward said politely, gesturing Paul forward into his room, the door closing behind him. "Selene was taken by someone we thought was dead…and he is as far as humans are concerned. He's one of us and he's not with the Volturi as far as we know."

Paul had no idea what Edward was talking about, folding his arms in front of his chest, not looking amused. "Cut the shit and just give me the name." He ordered gruffly, knowing Riana was scared to death by now, even though she was currently knocked out by a strong sedative the doctor gave her.

"Very well, his name is Luke Murphy." Edward waited patiently for Paul to register to that, actually smiling when the man looked confused.

"Who the hell is that?"

"Are you telling me you do not know your betrothed's thought-to-be deceased brother?" Edward asked again in that polite tone of voice, though there was a hint of ice in his tone, leaning against the wall with his arms folded in front of his chest. "It's Riana's brother. He's been changed into one of us."

Paul just stood there, staring at Edward in complete bewilderment, and immediately rushed out of the room to be with Riana.

Just as Edward was about to walk out after him to find Bella, Alice and Jasper came rushing inside the room, both of them breathing heavily. Edward looked directly at Alice, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights, cursing mentally when he read her thoughts and vision. She'd had another one and it was of the Volturi, having a meeting with a certain someone they all knew very well.

"Edward, we don't have much time left. The Volturi are on their way with her." Alice stated, completely terrified for her family's safety, and glanced up at Jasper with worried eyes. "Jasper and I have decided to leave temporarily. We have a vague idea on what she told the Volturi about Renesmee and there's only one way to prove she's innocent."

"What are you talking about, Alice?" Now Edward was confused and continued reading her mind, suddenly understanding perfectly. He lowered his head solemnly, nodding. "Go now, I will inform the others of your departure."

"Edward, this has to be kept between us. I've already told Bella about the plan, but I need your word you won't say anything." Alice placed her hand on his face, caressing it soothingly. "We will return once we find him, I promise."

"Go." He whispered and watched as two of the Cullen's jumped out of the window into the dark black forest, not knowing what he was going to tell Esme and Carlisle.

"Edward, are you coming?"

Without a word, he swept from the room toward his family, knowing he had to protect them at all costs and that included finding Selene.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Are you certain this is what you saw?"

"Yes I am." Her voice quaked with fear, clasping her hands tightly in front of her, head bowed in respect. "I would not have come here had I thought it was a threat to our kind."

A heaving sigh escaped his lips as Aro looked toward his brothers, Marcus and Caius, the co-leaders of the Volturi. Caius thirsted to go after the Cullen's, wanting to make sure Bella Swan had lived up to her end of the bargain when they decided not to end Edward's life. It was Caius who begged Aro to give him permission to travel to Forks, but instead Aro opted for a more polite gesture, sending Bella a beautiful necklace as a wedding gift. Of course, Aro immediately changed tactics when Irina came to him from the Denali Coven from Alaska, the cousins of the Cullen's, and informed him something incredibly disturbing.

Somehow, Bella Swan and Edward had conceived a child together.

At first, Aro did not believe Irina and had Jane torture her for her seditious claims, demanding to know the real reasoning of her visit to Volterra. Irina was steadfast, her golden eyes pleading with them to listen to her, to believe she was telling the truth. Irina had caught Edward and Bella walking toward a cottage deep in the woods not far from the Cullen residence and Bella had been carrying a baby in her arms. The more Irina spied on them, the more she came to find out that Bella had conceived the child before Edward turned her immortal on their honeymoon.

"If what Irina speaks is true, Aro, you know what that means." Marcus stated, holding up his hand before Caius could speak, his face skeletal like always devoid of emotion.

"Unfortunately, yes I do." Aro sounded saddened, heaving another sigh as Felix tossed Irina to the ground before him on her knees. "You have one last chance to redeem this and admit you are lying. Because if we do venture to the Cullen's and find out that this was all a hoax, you my dear will die very slowly and painfully." He promised in that same sweet voice, watching Irina's eyes widen slightly.

"She's telling the truth." Caius stood up and walked over, helping Irina to her feet. "I can feel it, Aro, right down to her bones. She's telling us the truth about those retched Cullen's. They've created a monster to try to overtake us!"

Aro merely looked away, hating the fact that Caius actually made sense, but something inside of him still hesitated. "Irina Denali, do you swear oath on the Volturi's honor that you are telling us the truth?" Aro knew if she wasn't, Irina would crack here and now, but she still wouldn't budge or change her story.

"Yes, I would not have come here otherwise." Irina whispered, lowering her gaze away from Aro's, and gasped when he snatched her hand in his own.

Aro's power was immaculate; he could read every thought she ever had with one bare touch, her eyes showing him all that had happened. "I see." He murmured almost thoughtfully, releasing her hand a few short minutes later, not taking his eyes from her. "You are here for a very selfish reason, Irina, not just for the 'good' of our kind." He informed her coolly, folding his arms in front of his chest. "We have asked you why you've gone to such lengths to come here and tell us about the Cullen's creation. Do you deny you're here for revenge?"

"No." Irina knew she couldn't lie and Aro had her, swallowing hard. "But…That's only part of the reason, you must believe me! I do not wish for the Cullen's to gain complete control over our kind and that's exactly what they're doing! You know as well as I do that an Immortal Child is forbidden to our kind because of the danger they hold!"

"She has several good points, Aro." Marcus couldn't deny it, staring straight ahead. "As the leaders of our kind, we should investigate at the very least. If all is well, it will be just a simple visit."

Aro contemplated that, his eyes never leaving Irina, arching a slow eyebrow. "Very well." He finally caved, sitting back on his throat with nimble fingers stroking the arms of his chair. "On one condition."

"Which is?" Caius demanded irritably, glad Marcus finally sided with him about this matter.

"We're bringing our star witness with us and she's going to announce in front of the Cullen's what exactly she saw and what she's accusing them of." Aro watched Irina's face, arching an eyebrow when she stood up, squaring her shoulders.

"I will do whatever you want, Aro."

Aro nodded once and stood up as well. "I hope you realize that Laurent's death is not worth your own." He then walked out of the room, leaving Irina with that disturbing thought.

* * *

Blood red eyes stared out into the deep woods as Jane, Alec, Demitri and Felix contemplated where to look next. Jane wanted Bella Swan and she would have her, having been sent secretively by Caius. Of course, when they invaded the Swan residence, all they found was two meddlesome humans. The house smelled awful, like a thousand wet dogs, though they didn't think anything of it…until now.

"There are other species among us." Jane said softly, though there was only danger lurking beneath the softness. "I wonder what else the Cullen's have hidden from us."

"There is one way to find out, sister." Alec stated, all of them wearing black cloaks with hoods on. "We must pay them a visit."

"Not yet." Jane turned to face her brother, holding her and up when Felix went to speak, shaking her head. "I've contacted Caius and he's informed me the rest are on their way here. We have to wait now."

"Do they know we attacked the Swan residence?" Demitri demanded, knowing if Aro found out, they would all be in trouble. "Jane…"

"I do not know nor care." Jane smiled coldly, placing a hand on Demitri's shoulder, knowing he was worried about Aro's repercussions. "I'm only waiting out of respect to the Volturi, nothing more. If I had it my way, the Cullen's would have been wiped away years ago."

Alec chuckled at his sister's hatred toward the Cullen's, knowing she despised any vampire that didn't embrace their nature. Drinking human blood was the only way to go, yet they lived off of animals and it sickened her. Alec didn't care either way, though he would follow his sister anywhere, inhaling the air as the wind picked up slightly. The Volturi would arrive momentarily, though a sweet scent filled Alec's nostrils, along with the rest of them.

Human blood.

"Do you smell that?" Felix growled, his eyes swimming with hunger, licking his lips keenly. "I think dinner has arrived for us."

"No."

Alec looked over at his sister, raising a slow eyebrow. "What is it, sister?" He asked, walking toward her slowly, watching her stare straight ahead as a branch cracked from a distance.

"If we harm anymore humans right now, Aro will grow suspicious and we cannot have that." Jane simply replied, turning abruptly and headed in the opposite direction of the delectable smell. "Besides, we already ate earlier."

Alec knew Jane was hiding something else, but didn't say a word, simply following suit with a grumbling Felix and silent Demitri in tow.

* * *

Waiting was one of the hardest things Jacob ever had to do, knowing the Cullen's were doing everything in their power to retrieve Selene. This was killing him though, feeling every ounce of pain she was currently going through. Whoever this bloodsucker was, Jacob was going to rip him to shreds, growling from low in his throat. Riana still didn't know the truth about her brother and Jacob knew Paul was trying to protect her by keeping it hidden. She was going to find out sooner or later because Jacob planned on destroying Luke as soon as he was found.

A twig snapping from a distance caught Jacob's interest, his dark eyes surveying the night air, smelling bloodsuckers in the air. It wasn't the Cullen's, someone else was here and it was probably who attacked Riana and Paul at Charlie's. Squaring his shoulders, Jacob moved in the direction toward the woods and scowled when a cold hand landed on his broad shoulder, his head slowly turning to stare at Edward Cullen.

"Don't do anything rash yet, Jacob." Edward quietly said, moving past Jacob, closing his eyes to hear the thoughts of whoever it was. "It's Riana."

"How do you…" Jacob's words faltered when Riana came out of the woods, having escaped from the Cullen house in a fit of tears, looking extremely weak.

He immediately ran to her side just as Riana dropped to her knees in front of him, wrapping his arms protectively around her. Riana clung to him for dear life, sobbing out Selene's name repeatedly, and Jacob's heart instantly shattered in his chest. He lifted her chin with his strong hand and wiped her tears away, his head snapping up just as Paul came barreling out of the woods.

Paul growled and stalked over to Jacob when Edward immediately stepped in his path, folding his arms in front of his chest. "What did you say to her?" Edward demanded, keeping his voice quiet because he didn't want to wake his daughter. Bella was of course still up, they never slept. "Bella, go back inside."

"No." Bella was defiant as always and walked over to where Jacob held a sobbing Riana in his arms, sighing. "Let me take her inside, Jake." She whispered, causing Jacob to reluctantly hand over Riana, not believing how strong Bella was.

"Thanks Bells."

"You liar! You're a liar!" Riana kept shouting in between fits of sobs, burying her face in her hands, shaking her head. "It's not true…It's NOT true!"

Both Jacob and Edward stared at Paul with narrowed eyes, having a sinking feeling they knew what he'd told Riana. "Have you lost your damn mind? Riana didn't need to know about her brother yet, you idiot!" Jacob growled, shoving Paul further away from the cottage.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? That's my imprint and she deserved to know the truth!" Paul didn't regret telling Riana about Luke being a bloodsucker, though he hated seeing the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm not keeping anything from her and either should any of you!"

"Now is NOT the time…"

"Stop." Edward demanded, his eyes moving toward the woods, a scent surrounding him. "Both of you come with me, there's something in the woods."

"I'm staying here with Riana." Paul went toward the cottage, knowing Edward wouldn't stop him. "Bella, I need to see her." He pleaded when he saw her standing in the doorway of the cottage, her arms folded in front of her chest defiantly.

"Cool off first and let her rest a little."

Edward and Jacob headed into the woods while Bella dealt with Paul, golden eyes shining through the darkness. He had perfect vision, moving branches out of the way, the smell of blood growing heavier. Something wasn't right, this blood smelled familiar and Edward looked back at Jacob because he knew the man could smell it too. They didn't speak, though Edward could hear Jacob's thoughts, heaving a sigh.

_Selene, please tell me you're here. Please tell me you're not dead. _

"She's not." Edward assured him, causing Jacob to growl because he hated when Edward read his mind. "It's her, I can smell her."

Jacob's heart hammered in his chest and immediately took off running through the woods, stopping short when he heard a soft cry. "Selene." He whispered and immediately calmed himself down because Jacob didn't want to phase yet. Edward was right beside him as they continued racing through the woods at top speed, nearing the strong scent.

"Let go of me!" Selene demanded, crying out when Luke backhanded her across the face, sending her sprawling to the ground. "You have no idea what you're doing!"

"I love you so fucking much and you don't even care!" Luke shouted, burying his hand in her beautiful brown locks, her smell intoxicating him. "I want to change you and you refuse to let me so we can be together!"

"I'll never be yours!" Selene shouted, spitting blood right in his face, knowing that was probably a really bad move on her part. "I hate you, Luke!"

Luke had decided to bring Selene back to Forks to find Riana because he wanted to see his sister again. He wasn't thinking clearly and Selene knew it, trying to take advantage at every turn. She was shocked when Luke demanded that Riana see their wedding, actually thinking she would marry him willingly. Selene was fighting him tooth and nail every step of the way, but with Luke being a vampire, he was incredibly strong.

"And I love you, you'll get used to us being together, Selene. I simply know it and Riana will be thrilled." He grinned from ear to ear, licking the stream of blood that came from her mouth, her cheek already heavily bruised. "Why do you make me hurt you like this?"

"We both know you enjoy doing it, don't even try convincing me you love me because it will never work!" Selene struggled against him again and closed her eyes when the rage in his own flared, waiting for another striking blow.

It never came.

Luke suddenly flew through the air and collided with a tree, the velocity causing it to crack right down the middle. Selene blinked and watched as Edward Cullen attacked Luke, not realizing how close they'd been to Forks. Roaring in outrage, Luke fought back, knowing he couldn't lose Selene now, not when he was so close to having her completely.

Selene was so enthralled in watching Edward and Luke fighting that she didn't realize something else creeping up behind her…until something wet nudged her arm. Selene let out a scream and jumped, her wide jade eyes nearly shooting out of their sockets at the sight of the gigantic russet colored wolf in front of her, feeling as though her heart might stop from shock. Then she stared in the dark eyes of the wolf and the realization crashed over her like a ton of bricks, knowing exactly who it was.

"Jake…"

The wolf nodded its head once and nuzzled her neck before licking the wound on her face. Selene reached out to touch him with a trembling hand and watched as the wolf jumped over her to join in the fight. Luke was going to die and that just broke Selene's heart even more, watching as he was beginning to lose the fight. Edward suddenly caught Luke from behind while Jacob bit his stomach, causing Luke to howl out in pain.

"Stop please! Please stop both of you!" Selene shouted loudly, stumbling toward them and watched as Jacob suddenly phased in front of her, causing her eyes to widen even more.

He was stark naked in front of her and immediately pulled the shorts from the cord around his ankle he carried, pulling them on. Edward had a tight hold on Luke just as Jasper arrived, Edward having sent a message to Alice and hoped she heard it. Jasper had the ability to control emotions and he currently calmed Luke down, knowing they had to keep him alive to find out exactly why he'd taken Selene hostage.

"Back to the house." Jasper ordered, nodding at Edward as Luke slowly sagged, keeping his eyes locked on the newborn vampire. "We have bigger problems at hand."

Edward nodded once, reading Jasper's thoughts and immediately headed in the direction of the house, leaving Jacob alone with Selene.

Selene burst into tears as Jacob immediately went to her, his arms wrapping around her body, clinging to him for dear life. "I love you so much!" She kissed him like it was the last time and Jacob couldn't help kissing her back, their tongues instantly entwining together. "I love you, take me Jacob!"

Jacob blinked as she began undoing his cargo pants, dark eyes widening. "Your condition…" He groaned when she began kissing down his chest, both of them falling to the ground in a heap with her straddling his waist.

"Forget my condition. I want you now." She growled, having taken her clothes off and kissed him hungrily, gasping when he suddenly filled her. "Oh Jake…"

Selene had vowed if she ever got away from Luke, she would give herself completely Jacob as soon as she saw him again, and that was happening right in the middle of the woods.

Nothing else mattered at that moment, not even as the Volturi neared.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Collapsing on top of Jacob in a sweaty heap, Selene closed her eyes to try regulating her breathing. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, heart thundering against her chest like a beating drum. Her face throbbed, but nothing compared to the delicious ache between her thighs. Selene trembled against him and Jacob couldn't help doing the same, not believing they just made love in the woods.

Not that he was complaining, Jacob just didn't expect their first time to be so rushed and outside. There was no romance involved, though tons of love flowed between both of them, no matter how long or short the moment lasted. Jacob ran his strong hands up and down her back, slowly starting to calm down and survey her body to see the damage Luke inflicted on her.

The only trace he could see was the side of her face heavily bruised.

"I love you." Jacob whispered, causing her head to lift from his chest, beautiful jade locking with dark brown. "We shouldn't have…"

"Yes we should've and we did." Selene kissed him softly, the ring on her left ring finger sparkling in the night, having refused to take it off while with Luke. Surprisingly enough, Luke hadn't noticed and if he did, he ignored it. "I promised myself if I got away from Luke and saw you again alive, I would give myself completely to you. Because you're the only one I want, the only man I've ever loved."

Jacob's heart broke as the tears began sliding down her cheeks and he wiped them away with the pad of his thumbs. "Please don't cry, god please don't cry. I'm sorry, Selene. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I shouldn't have let my anger cloud my judgment." He sat up, her legs wrapping around his waist fully, and held her there as his forehead pressed to hers. "I love you and I don't regret what we did tonight."

"You don't?" She sniffled, knowing it was a bit rushed on her part since she'd basically pounced on him like a cat in heat.

"Of course not." Jacob pulled back, lifting her chin with his strong hand, rubbing his nose against hers gently. "Are you okay though? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, you didn't. I missed you so much, Jake." She whispered tearfully, pressing her forehead to his, hands resting on his strong broad shoulders. "I love you, I can't say it enough."

"I love you too and I don't mind how much you say it."

They kissed again and just as Jacob was about to take her to heights of passion once more, the trees rustled to his left. "Jacob, we…WHOA!" Seth immediately shielded his eyes with his hand, not believing he just saw the man he thought of as a big brother and Selene Swan completely naked.

Jacob and Selene immediately began laughing at Seth's reaction, standing up to dress. He pulled his cargo shorts on quickly before helping Selene into her own, knowing she would need to bathe later. He ran his finger gently down her bruised cheek, brushing his lips softly against hers.

"Is uh… is it safe to look now?" Seth asked hesitantly, knowing he'd have that vision of Jacob and Selene naked in his head for awhile, groaning. "Cause I really don't need to see your naked butt again or her…parts…"

Jacob couldn't help chuckling deeper at Seth and walked over, pulling his hand away from his face and ruffled his hair. "No worries, Seth, we'll keep this between us." He nodded over at Selene and took her hand, watching as Seth beamed at both of them.

"Hello Seth, I don't believe we've ever met." Selene smiled, extending her free hand to the boy.

"It's uh…it's nice to meet you." Seth shook her hand quickly and then looked back at Jacob, his alpha. "We've got trouble at the Cullen's. We need to leave now. I was sent to get you and Selene. Edward told us you were with her and her friend is demanding to see her."

"Riana…" Selene felt the tears prick her eyes, knowing her best friend was going to be positively devastated at finding out who exactly kidnapped her. "We have to go now, Jake."

He nodded, lifting her up in his arms, knowing she was probably in no position to walk and he had to get there fast. "Just hold on tight, Sel." He whispered and took off through the woods as fast as he could, Seth right on his trail.

Meanwhile, Bella and Renesmee went to the Cullen residence, Alice accompanying them because the Volturi were nearing. They all sat outside of the house, Bella clutching her daughter and trying to remain calm, while Carlisle strategized with the others. Jasper kept a watchful eye on Luke while Riana cried her heart out, shrugging Paul off whenever he went to console her.

"Don't touch me!" She sobbed, moving away from him because she didn't want to face facts that her brother was alive. Even though, he stared her directly in the face right now with beady red eyes.

"Riana…"

She stumbled away from him, needing some space and wrapped her arms around herself, the wind picking up a little more. "We're all in danger." She whispered, feeling Paul right behind her, his body heat seeping through every pore of her body.

"I know, but we will get through this." He looked to the trees, hearing some kind of footsteps, and immediately pulled Riana behind him. No matter if she was angry with him or not for the cold truth, Paul wasn't about to let her get hurt.

Riana peaked through Paul's arm and gasped in shock at the sight before her. "SELENE!" She rushed past Paul and ran as fast as she could, injuries or not, toward her best friend.

"RI!" Selene jumped out of Jacob's arms and ran toward Riana, both of them hugging each other as tears of joy flowed down their cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what he did to you!" Riana cried harder, burying her face in Selene's neck, sobs wracking every part of her. "I thought h-he was dead! I thought…"

"Shhh it's alright, Ri. We all thought the same thing you did." Selene slowly pulled back, wiping Riana's tears away, both of them just glad to be together again. "You are still my family, my sister, do you understand me?" She cupped Riana's face in her hands, wanting to make her understand that Luke's mistakes were not hers.

"Selene." A voice sounded behind them, causing both girls to turn around, facing a red eyed Bella Swan. "I'm glad you are safe."

"Hey Bella." Selene didn't know what else to say to her and felt Jacob's arm wrap around her shoulders, pulling her against his warm body. "Listen…"

"There's no need for you to go into detail. Jacob told me everything and I'm happy for both of you. I can only hope you invite me to the wedding, should we all survive what's coming." Bella said almost solemnly, feeling her husband walk up to stand beside her, Paul with Riana.

Selene blinked, not expecting to hear that from Bella of all people, and simply nodded. "Thanks." She whispered, knowing something serious was about to happen. Then she noticed the damage Riana had, immediately going to her with worry in her jade eyes. "What happened to you?"

"We were attacked." Riana said, closing her eyes almost regretfully. "Everything happened so quickly, I don't remember what happened. Paul was there and got us out of there before we were killed."

Selene looked up at Jacob. "Where were you?" She demanded, tears stinging her eyes. "You were supposed to protect her!"

"I was too worried about finding you and Paul was with her. She is Paul's imprint, Selene; I have no responsibility towards her. I would NEVER put her over you, my own imprint." Jacob growled softly, pulling her toward him as their lips met in another passionate kiss. "I love you; you come first in my life now."

"Paul protected me, Sel, I'm fine really." Riana assured her, causing Selene to sigh heavily, nodding in reluctance.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Selene demanded, refusing to leave Riana's side as they both ventured over to the rest of the Cullen's.

Selene swallowed hard at the sight of Luke, who was too busy being controlled emotionally by Jasper. Of course Selene didn't know that, though Jacob did inform her exactly what the Cullen's were. Bella had been changed into one of them willingly and Selene honestly wasn't upset about it, knowing her sister chose the path she wanted. She didn't know how Charlie would react once he found out, but they would cross that bridge when it came up.

"Selene." Luke called out, blue eyes only for her as he licked his lips. "Please…"

"Leave her alone, you monster." Riana ordered in a shaky voice, refusing to believe that was her brother, knowing the moment he was turned, Luke had indeed died. "How could you do this to Selene of all people?"

"I love her." Luke whispered, lowering his eyes because he could feel his sister's rage pouring forth. "I'm sorry; I couldn't let her be with that filthy dog."

"Jacob is twice the man you will EVER be!" Riana shouted, beginning to stalk toward her brother, when Paul's hands came out to restrain her from doing so. "Let go of me! I want to hurt him for putting her through this!"

Paul buried his face in her neck, trying to calm her down the best he could. "Relax Riana, you have to calm down." He whispered in her ear, pulling her slowly away from Luke, sighing when she began crying again.

Paul told her all about the imprinting and Riana couldn't believe she was someone that special. For the ancestors of the Quileute tribe to actually choose her to be someone's imprint, it was an amazing feeling, one that she never would feel again in this life. Riana knew there was something special about him from the moment Jacob asked him to watch over her while he tracked down Selene.

"Alice, how close are they?" Carlisle asked, trying not to sound demanding, but they had to be prepared.

"Ten minutes or so." Alice couldn't quite pinpoint their location, sighing with agitation.

"Should we send the wolves away?"

"No, we'll need all the help we can get." Emmett stated, standing up while Rosalie stood near Renesmee, knowing she would die to protect the little girl. "The Volturi are not coming for a typical visit."

"We will all phase into our wolf forms then." Jacob announced, causing Selene to clutch at his arm, her big jade eyes wide with fear. "Don't worry Sel, they won't touch you, I promise."

"What about Luke?" Selene began trembling, not wanting to go back in his clutches, just wanting to stay in the warmth of her fiancé. "Please don't leave me alone."

"I won't." He looked toward Bella, both of them sharing a silent nod. "You and Riana will go inside the house and stay hidden." Jacob knew the smell of dogs would overshadow the human scent of both girls, not to mention Renesmee. "I promise everything will be fine."

Paul was consoling Riana, knowing she didn't want to leave his side, just like Selene didn't want to leave Jacob's. "You better not get hurt." Selene kissed him quickly and pulled Riana away from Paul's lips, knowing they couldn't be outside when danger arrived.

"Should we make them take Renesmee?" Bella asked hesitantly, causing Edward to sigh with a heavy heart.

"No, they already know she is here. Stay low both of you, do NOT come outside." Edward ordered, glancing toward Alice, her thoughts channeling into him once more.

Bella nodded, watching her sister and Riana venture inside the house, locking the front door behind them. "Jake, I have a favor to ask you." Bella pulled him to the side, carrying Renesmee protectively in her arms. "I need you to get Renesmee out of here."

"What do you mean? Bells, I can't leave…"

"You have to!" Bella insisted urgently, tears forming in her eyes. "Please, I don't want her in the middle of this. They will kill her!"

"Who are they? What are you talking about?" Jacob was confused and blinked when Bella began thrusting Renesmee toward him, not sure what to do. "Bells…"

"You don't understand, they're coming for my daughter, Jake. They want her because she's half human, half vampire. We had a traitor in our midst and we're thinking it was one of the cousins up in Alaska who told the Volturi." Bella explained, trying to calm down and knew if her heart still beat, it would probably leap out of her chest. "You have to do this for me, Jake."

"The Volturi…is that the bloodsuckers from when you went after Edward?" Jacob asked, causing Bella to nod as tears stung her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "I can't leave my imprint, Bells. I can't do it…"

"I'll do it."

Both Bella and Jacob turned around to face Seth, his eyes only for the little girl in Bella's arms. "I will take her to safety if it comes down to it, I promise Bella." He looked at Jacob, a knowing gleam in his eyes that told the alpha all he needed to know. "Give her to me, I will protect her, I promise."

Renesmee's big brown eyes looked toward Seth and immediately held her arms out for him, wanting him to hold her. Bella blinked and reluctantly let Seth take her daughter, wondering if this was such a good idea. Jacob waited until Seth took off with Renesmee, knowing he would phase and carry her on his back, before turning back to face Bella.

"He imprinted on her."

Bella's eyes widened in shock and wondered if Jacob was screwing with her. "What?" She exclaimed and watched Jacob nod affirmatively, knowing it was true. "But…"

"It doesn't matter if she's half human, half bloodsucker, Bells. The ancestors choose who our imprints are and we have no control over it. Don't be mad at him because it's not his fault." Jacob placed a hand on Bella's shoulder, hoping she understood the ways of the Quileute tribe. "Just as I couldn't help imprinting on your sister."

"I'm glad you did." Bella actually smiled, glancing up at Jacob with deep seeded red eyes that once were a chocolate warm brown. "Now we'll be a part of each other's lives no matter what, future brother-in-law."

Jacob chuckled at the irony and nodded, knowing Bella had been right all along. "I do love her with everything in me, Bells. Even more than you." He watched as Bella smiled and kissed her forehead, having gotten used to her stench. "You know I still love you too, bloodsucker or not, but it's not the way I love her."

"Good because Edward is the only one for me. Like I told you, it chooses you sometimes."

Jacob nodded and was about to say something else, when his head snapped up, knowing the Volturi had arrived. He ran into the woods and phased, russet fur covering every portion of his body as he walked on all fours. Black, dark silver, brown, grey, chocolate brown and grey with black spots wolves came out of the woods.

A sandy colored wolf Jacob knew was Seth was in the far distance with Renesmee firmly on his back. Her little arms were wrapped around his neck and Jacob could only hope he'd made the right decision in letting Seth protect Renesmee. Together, they all headed toward the Cullen's, who were standing their ground outside of the house as the entire Volturi army descended from the shadows.

"Good evening, Olympic Coven." Aro greeted warmly, flashing his teeth in a bright smile, though nobody was fooled by the polite exterior.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Selene, get down!" Riana hissed, knowing they had to stay out of sight while the danger was here.

"I have to see what's going on! Jake is out there!" She whispered frantically, looking back at Riana with pleading jade eyes. "I'll be careful, but tell me you're not curious about what's going on."

Sighing heavily, Riana couldn't stop nodding even if her life depended on it. "Just be careful, Sel." She softly said, causing Riana to nod and barely peaked her head up until her eyes could see out of the window, blinking at all the black cloaked people out there. "Who are they?"

"I don't know."

"What do they look like?" Riana asked in a shaky voice, chewing her thumbnail nervously.

"They're all in black cloaks with hoods on; they look like some kind of powerful clan…" Selene answered and pressed her finger to her lips, just wanting to watch the scene unfold.

"I wish it was a good evening, Aro." Carlisle said, keeping Esme close to his side, squaring his shoulders. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" He inquired, staring at Irina and knew instantly she'd been the one who told the Volturi about Renesmee.

Their suspicions had been confirmed, someone from the Denali Coven had gone to the Volturi to tell them about Bella and Edward's creation. Carlisle knew the Denali still held somewhat of a grudge against them because of the decimation of their friend Laurent, especially Irina. She had dated him and the wolves destroyed him in order to save Bella's life when she was still human. Laurent had come back to Forks to hunt Bella down as a favor to Victoria and nearly killed her, only to be saved by the pack.

"Well first and foremost, where is the lovely Isabella Swan?" Aro asked in a demanding, soft voice.

"It's actually Bella Cullen now." Bella stated and stepped forward, folding her arms in front of her chest, hoping Seth had her daughter secure.

Aro smiled widely at the red eyed beauty before him and couldn't help clasping his hands together with joy. "As I suspected, you have made an enchanting immortal, Isabella." He fingered a strand of her hair, that soft smile never leaving his face. "I am pleased to see you followed through with turning her, Edward."

"It was not without difficulty." Edward stated, though he had to admit he enjoyed having Bella immortal.

"And her powers?" Aro inquired, holding his hand out for Bella, arching an eyebrow when she hesitated. "Would you do me the honor, Isabella dear?"

Déjà vu spread throughout her body because Bella remembered Aro wanting to do this when she went to Volterra to save Edward. "Of course."

She slipped her hand into his and was pulled forward a little more, swallowing past the lump that formed in her throat. Bella was still getting used to not having a beating heart and silently hoped her sister stayed out of sight. The Volturi would not hesitate in the slightest to destroy them if they were spotted and there was no way Bella was allowing one of her family members to be killed. She would die defending Selene, knowing she owed the girl that much, and kept her red eyes focused on Aro's.

"I see nothing." Aro grinned from ear to ear, slowly releasing her hand. "You have some kind of shield that prevents people from reading your mind."

That was a relief to hear and Bella simply shrugged, acting as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "I don't know what to tell you, I have no idea what it is." She said, though truthfully Bella had found out what exactly her power was, and it rendered the Volturi's power against them useless. So if a fight did ensue, the Cullen's would have protection through Bella and the Volturi would never know it.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Caius stepped forward, scowling angrily because he honestly didn't think Bella wouldn't fall through with their agreement in becoming immortal. He was deeply disappointed and clutched Irina's shoulders, pushing her forward a little. "We are here for another reason, Aro."

"Impatience will get you absolutely nowhere, Caius." Aro sighed deeply, staring at the Olympic Coven with astute eyes. "Irina Denali came to us a few weeks ago and informed us that a child was born between the two of you." He pointed at Edward and Bella, arching a slow eyebrow when they immediately stepped forward.

"Yes we did." There was no point in lying to the Volturi and Edward instantly took Bella's hand, their fingers lacing together.

"An Immortal Child is forbidden to our kind." Aro explained in a deceptively cool voice. "I am afraid…"

"She is not an Immortal Child." Bella argued and immediately stopped going toward Aro when Edward squeezed her hand. "She's half human and half vampire…"

"Irina, please tell them exactly what you told us." Aro ordered, causing the woman to step forward.

"I saw the Immortal Child being carried from this house to a small cottage to the west by Isabella. She is growing at a rapid pace and drinks blood, but has a beating heart." Irina explained, refusing to meet the eyes of the Cullen's, knowing she was betraying them. At first she thought the Cullen's had killed Laurent, only to find out by spying on them that the wolves had been responsible. If they would've given Laurent justice and destroyed the wolves that currently surrounded them, she would've kept their secret hidden. "I have done research and I know they created this monster in order to overthrow the Volturi's power."

"You are certain of this?" Aro asked, causing Irina to nod without preamble.

_This isn't good; the Volturi is starting to get antsy. _Sam finally voiced his opinion, causing the other wolves to glance at him momentarily. _Jake, we have to do something._

_Not yet, Bella said they could handle this and they had a plan to make sure the Volturi was proven wrong. _Jake wondered briefly if Bella was just overconfident, glancing up at the window to make sure both Selene and Riana stayed out of sight. _We need to get them out of here soon if this continues, Paul._

_You don't have to tell me twice. They won't be able to cross the treaty line or we can rip every single one of them to shreds. _Paul growled softly, causing all of the other wolves to nod.

_How much longer do we have to wait then, Jake? _Embry asked, growing slowly impatient because the danger lurking in the air right now was only heightening.

_When do I leave with Nessie? _Seth demanded, refusing to let these bloodsuckers touch her, his sandy colored fur and gigantic body hiding Renesmee from sight.

_Five minutes._

The pack all nodded in agreement, turning back to the scene before them.

"I can assure you, Irina, that we have not created an Immortal Child. She is not immortal because she has a beating heart. Did you not think of that?" Edward asked politely, golden eyes locking with Aro's, knowing he made a good point. "I am terribly sorry you had to trouble yourselves to come all this way on a false accusation, Aro."

"But it's not false!" Irina cried out suddenly, eyes widening. "I know she is...now where is she? Why are you hiding her if she isn't an Immortal Child?"

"Enough Irina." Caius ordered, pulling her back toward him, the same scowl on his face of pure annoyance. "Aro…"

"Give me your hand Edward; let me read your thoughts." Aro demanded, extending his hand, knowing that was the only way to prove Renesmee's innocence. "Now."

Edward slid his hand into Aro's and allowed the vampire to read every thought he had, including Bella's awful pregnancy that nearly killed her, to when she was changed right after their daughter was born. Aro stared straight ahead, seeing the child in his mind with a beating heart, yet she still had the thirst for blood. She had bronze curls like her father and chocolate brown eyes that reminded Bella of her human life with pale skin like a vampire. Aro slowly released Edward's hand a few minutes later, nodding in understanding.

"Renesmee is her name?" He asked, causing both Edward and Bella to nod. "Then Renesmee Cullen is not an Immortal Child, Irina."

Irina swallowed hard and lowered her head, closing her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I thought she was and was only trying to protect our kind…" She lied, not believing her plan had backfired to have the Cullen's destroyed just as Laurent had been by this pack of savages. "I suppose I was wrong…" She grudgingly admitted, lifting her head to glare at Edward, her blonde locks flowing over her shoulders with cold amber eyes.

"Kill her." Caius ordered the guard in a bored tone, causing Irina's eyes to widen in horror.

"No, no please!"

The guard obeyed and completely destroyed Irina right before their eyes, ripping her limbs off as her body crumbled into dust before them, her screams echoing in the air. "Oh my god…" Selene whispered, covering her mouth with her hand, and Riana instantly pulled her back down as tears formed in both of their eyes.

"I don't want to know what happened. I just want to be with Paul again." Riana whispered, feeling as though her heart might give out from how fast it was pounding.

"Jake, please be careful…"

Caius set the remains of Irina's broken form in ablaze, the fire lighting the sky at that moment. "Aro, the werewolves are a danger as well, perhaps we should dispose of them while we're here." He wanted to fight someone or something, beady red eyes moving to the wolves that surrounded them, smirking. "They look as though they want to attack us."

"They are not real werewolves." Edward informed, refusing to release his wife's hand, knowing she wanted to destroy Caius and, in truth, so did he.

"That is correct, Aro. They are known as…"

"Shape-shifters." Aro cut Carlisle off, glancing around at all of the wolves that surrounded them. "They are not a threat, Caius. We do not want to start an unnecessary war."

"Fine, then what about the child?" Caius knew he was losing this fight, but refused to give up yet. "Just because she is not an Immortal Child, doesn't mean she doesn't pose a threat to us still. We should destroy her and save ourselves the trouble of doing so years down the road."

_No! _Seth shouted in his mind, causing the other wolves to immediately become defensive.

_Calm down all of you. Let's wait and see what happens first. Seth, you need to get Renesmee out of here if they start attacking us. _Jake ordered, causing the sandy wolf to nod once, still keeping Renesmee out of sight.

Bella knew the wolves were secretly conversing because Edward kept glancing at them, knowing they were ready to attack if necessary. "Forgive me, Caius, but you are wrong again." Alice's twinkling voice finally spoke up, Jasper right beside her. "We have found proof that Renesmee is not the only half human, half vampire hybrid born. I have seen it."

Aro was intrigued now, turning his full attention on Alice, and extended his hand silently. Alice stepped forward and slid her hand into his, Aro instantly seeing an extremely handsome young Latin man with rich dark brown skin, eyes the color of warm teak, and attractive features. His black hair was pulled back in a long braid that went over his shoulder and Aro could already sense the same presence in this vision as he did now, knowing Renesmee wasn't far away.

"His name?"

"My name is Nahuel." The man suddenly walked out of the darkness, knowing Alice and Jasper would need physical proof in order to save their niece. "I am a human/vampire hybrid and have lived for nearly one hundred and fifty years." He nodded to Alice and Jasper, who had left the Cullen's right after Bella's change, knowing they would need something to prove to the Volturi of Renesmee's innocence.

After a few more questions and more convincing, Aro finally decided that Renesmee wasn't a threat. "My sincerest apologies for this intrusion, Carlisle. We were only concerned with protecting our kind and nothing more." Aro stated, holding his hand up to silence Caius when the man went to argue, red eyes moving toward Bella. "I do hope to see you again very soon, Mrs. Cullen." Then he noticed something Bella was wearing and beamed from ear to ear. "And might I add, that necklace looks exquisite on you."

Bella smiled for the first time genuinely, allowing Aro to take her hand again to press a soft kiss to the back of it. "Thank you, Aro." She murmured and immediately walked away, needing to have Renesmee in her arms at that moment.

"I do hope the next time we see each other will be on better terms."

"Actually, there is one thing you can do for us, Aro." Carlisle said, stopping them from leaving, and glanced over at Luke. He explained what Luke did and asked for the Volturi to lock him up in Volterra.

"Very well, it is the least we can do after causing you trouble."

Snapping his fingers, the guard instantly took Luke by the arms, destroying him just as they had done Irina. Carlisle was appalled, though he knew the Volturi didn't want to deal with Luke's behavior and hoped Riana hadn't witnessed that. Aro then swept away without another word, the rest of the Volturi in tow, including a very irritated and angered Caius.

Jane, Alec, Felix and Demitri had kept quiet, allowing their leaders to deal with the situation on their own. Marcus was just relieved that no fighting had ensued, wanting to get back to his throne in Volterra. Once Carlisle was certain the Volturi was gone, thanks to Alice's vision; he nodded at the wolves as they all began phasing, tossing clothes on. Seth had a firm hold on Renesmee, who kept touching him, her way of communication and giggled when he kissed her small fingertips.

"Seth, thank you so much." Bella whispered, taking her daughter from him and held her close, Edward holding both of them, glad it was finally over.

Jacob didn't waste another second and met Selene at the stairs as she ran down them, Riana following suit. She jumped in his arms, legs wrapping around his waist as they kissed hungrily, passionately. Her fingers buried in his soft short cropped black hair, their eyes locking together and all Selene wanted was to be married to him as soon as possible.

Riana cried as Paul explained to her what happened to Luke, clinging to him for dear life, and Paul carried her away from the Cullen's back to the reservation. Selene's heart broke for her best friend, though she knew deep down Riana already thought Luke was dead, especially after being turned into a bloodsucker. The rest of the wolves followed suit; Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Nahuel went inside the house, leaving Jacob, Selene, Edward, Bella and Renesmee outside.

"So…you were changed into a vampire?" Selene asked as her and Bella took a walk away from the guys, clasping her hands in front of her.

Bella smiled with sparkling red eyes, nodding. "Yes, I wanted to be with Edward in every way and I couldn't bare growing old while he stayed the same. I want to be with him forever, he's my other half." She said, causing Selene to nod in understanding.

"Does Charlie know about this?" Selene asked hesitantly, already knowing the answer to that question as Bella simply shot her a look. "Sorry, are you ever going to tell him though?"

"I don't know yet, but I really want to. I don't want to lose my family just because of what I am." Bella sighed almost wistfully, stopping as they both stared into the woods deep in thought. "So, when's the wedding and am I invited?"

Selene smiled and glanced down at the beautiful stone on her left ring finger, shrugging. "I'm not sure right now and you can come if you want. You all are invited." They faced each other then, Bella taking Selene's hands in her own, seeing the tears brewing in her sister's eyes.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you, Selene. It won't happen again, I was just angry and…"

Selene held her hand up, squeezing Bella's hands in return. "I don't blame you for how you treated me and it's in the past. Maybe we can finally start from the beginning and be real sisters one day."

Bella nodded and sighed when her daughter began crying, Edward's chuckling following. "I have to go tend to her. Thanks again, Selene." She then swept away gracefully and took Renesmee from Edward's arms, kissing her forehead. "Let's go home." Edward grinned and proceeded to guide his family through the trees toward their small cottage.

Selene slowly turned around to face Jacob, not able to get enough of those incredible dark eyes of his. "I think Bells had a great idea." He lifted Selene in his arms, kissing her breathlessly, and began the trip back to La Push so the rest of the pack could be officially introduced to his future bride. "So, when did you wanna get hitched?"

Shrugging, Selene caressed his face tenderly, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Sooner or later, but right now, I just want to be with you in every way possible."

Jacob groaned when she began nibbling at his ear and slowly lowered her down to the ground, rain beginning to fall around them in a curtain. They took each other to heights only they could reach, not caring if others were worrying about them. Selene melted into Jacob and writhed as he made passionate love to her, not caring if it was in a bed, against a tree or deep in the forest where hardly anyone could hear her screams.

"Jake…"

"Selene…"

Deep down, both of them knew that sooner or later, they would've found their way to each other and just got lost in the moment, allowing the world to vanish around them.

The End.


End file.
